The savior and the Scourge
by Tozi
Summary: Traduction de RandomDispatcher Xover Buffy, attention, la vie d'Harry va prendre un virage auquel il ne s'attendait pas.
1. Chapter 1

Et bien, je me lance dans la traduction. (Tozi1 : Vous n'imaginez pas la difficulté qu'elle a eut à rédiger le mail pour demander l'autorisation.)C'est, comme vous l'avez bien vu, une fic nommée « The Savior and the Scourge » ; « Le sauveur et le fléau » (ça c'est la traduction…) Ecrite par RandomDispatcher…Il y a deux autres fic d'elle, et si vous maîtrisez la langue anglaise, allez y. Elles sont très faciles à lire.

En avant pour les notes de l'auteur. (je vais les traduire à tout les chapitres, sauf si c'est des réponses à des reviews.)

N/A : Ouais. Ca y'est. J'ai été atteinte par la reproduction des scénarii, et maintenant, je travaille sur deux fics à la fois. Je suis une mauvaise fille. Passons – Ceci est une idée bizarre que j'ai eut après avoir lu un crossover entre BTVS/HP (nT :BTVS : Buffy the vampire Slayer. Buffy contre les vampires, quoi…) Suivi d'un défi sur le thème de « Porteur » Voici ce défi :

Défi 48 :Le monde de la Sorcellerie découvre que Harry est un « Porteur » ; un très important et très rare sorcier à pouvoir donner vie à des enfants ultra puissants. (le dernier enfant « porté » était Merlin). Harry ne veut rien faire à ce sujet, et le Monde Magique décide d'organiser une compétition. Le gagnant sera le père des enfants de Harry, qu'Harry le veuille ou non. (Proposé par Charzy)

Je ne peux bien sur pas promettre le degré auquel je resterais proche du défi – mais bon. Harry est en sixième année, et il y aura donc des éléments du sixième tome, vous êtes prévenus, pour cela, et pour tout ce qui concerne BTVS, la série est déjà bien terminée. Et si vous n'aviez pas deviné avec le défi de « Harry enceint », c'est du slash.

Amusez-vous bien !

nT : Je tiens à vous signaler que en ce qui concerne Buffy contre les vampire, je ne m'y connais absolument pas. Pas du tout pas du tout, pas du tout. Jamais vu un seul épisode. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé cela très gênant pour la lecture. Seulement certaines relations, qui sont un peu difficiles à comprendre. Mais dans l'essentiel, ça ne dérange pas. Simplement, si vous ne comprenez pas, je ne pourrais pas vous fournir de réponse très fournie, malgré la documentation que j'ai faite.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Cher William.

J'espère que vous êtes en bonne santé, aussi bien physique que psychique.

Je sais que nous ne nous sommes rencontrés qu'une seule fois, mais j'espère que votre présence lors de mon mariage avec Lucius était un signe de votre intérêt pour, si pas les individus, la lignée des Malfoys elle-même. Si c'est le cas, moi, Narcissa Malfoy de la maison des Blacks, vous supplie de revenir à vos origines pour aider à la survivance de notre famille.

Que ma parole soit claire.

Comme vous le savez peut-être, un Mage Noir a gagné du pouvoir, ici, et Lucius a décidé de joindre sa cause. Mais récemment, mon mari est tombé lors d'une mission, et il est incarcéré à la prison d'Azkaban.

Le Mage Sombre était, et est toujours enragé à l'encontre de Lucius pour sa faute, et souhaite le punir plus durement encore. Il a donné à Draco, notre fils et l'unique héritier du nom des Malfoys, une tâche impossible. Si mon fils n'est pas tué pendant l'exécution de cette mission, il sera tué par Lord Voldemort, après qu'il ait inévitablement failli.

J'aime mon fils, William, plus que n'importe quoi dans ce monde. Il est un bon garçon, mais il fera tout pour accomplir cette tâche, peu importe combien elle est vile, dans la vaine intention de rendre son père fier de lui. Il croit fermement qu'en suivant le Mage Noir, en marchant dans les traces de Lucius, il obtiendra l'amour, et le respect, que Lucius lui a toujours refusé.

S'il vous plaît, William, pour l'amour de Merlin, et de toutes les choses sacrées, s'il vous plaît, revenez chez vous, et protégez notre Draconus Hephaistion Malfoy.

Votre servante,

Narcissa Annelise Calixte Malfoy-Black.

William Hephaistion Malfoy, aussi connu sous le nom de William le Sanglant, et parfois appelé Spike, Maître Vampire avec une âme et rétissant 'Chapeau Blanc', roula précautionneusement les parchemin entre ses mains.

Il prit une vue circulaire de la crypte miteuse dans laquelle il s'était enterré depuis quelques semaines, et eut un sourire suffisant. Il rentrait à la maison…depuis le temps !

* * *

Gnéhééé... (rire bizarre...) A+ et REVIEW!(conditions pour la suite!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Suite de la traduction. On va voir si vous aimez la suite, et si ça vous encouragera poster des reviews. (quoiqu'il faurait déjà que des gens viennent la lire...) Ce chapitre, il est pour Lunicorne! La première revieweuse!(ouh, quel mot horrible pour une bien jolie chose...)

dic: Tout appartient à JKR, et à Randomdispatcher. Moi, j'ai juste la traduction. (Donc, si quelqu'un y touche, il a interêt à courrir loin, loin, loin, loin.)

* * *

Chapitre deux

Harry était tranquillement assis à la table des Gryffondors pendant la Répartition. Ron et Hermione étaient assis en face de lui, se chamaillant doucement. Il était un peu surprit de ne pas en être ennuyé, car ils étaient ainsi depuis qu'ils avaient quittée la gare de King's Cross, au matin.

Il se secoua mentalement. Il se sentait un peu vide, un peu anxieux…Comme s'il était en alerte, attendant quelque chose. Ce n'était pas de la dépression, vraiment ; il avait accepté la mort de Sirius, et le rôle qu'il avait joué dans celle-ci. Ce n'était pas complètement de la sienne, mais parfois, ce n'était qu'un très maigre réconfort. Certaines nuits, c'était comme si son sentiment de solitude allait l'étouffer…Mais ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il se sentait. Non, maintenant, il attendait…quelque chose.

Il applaudit aux moments appropriés, souri quand il pensait que c'était nécessaire, mangea autant que son appétit post-Dursley lui permettait, et attendis.

* * *

Spike salua tout les mômes lorsuqe Dumbledore l'introduisit comme Wiliam Aurelius, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Force du Mal. D'un côté, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait été entraîné la dedans, mais d'un autre côté – celui avec des griffes de démon – il le pouvait parfaitement. Cela devait être son lot dans la vie. Chaque bonne action qu'il tentait d'accomplir venait enrubannée de ridicule – par exemple, il se retrouvait professeur dans une école de mini-Merlins.

Enfin bon.

Il y avait quelque chose ici. Quelque chose qui se faisait redresser son côté démon, en alerte. Mais qu'il soit damné s'il savait ce que c'était.

Il laissa les conversations se poursuivre autour de lui, tandis qu'il observait Draco du coin de l'œil. Son Arrière-arrière-et-puis-merde-Neveu était vraiment un Malfoy, un vrai de vrai. De ses cheveux blonds et de ses yeux gris jusqu'à son teint plus pâle que pâle.

Il devait encore rencontrer le gamin, mais il savait déjà que ce serai intéressant.

* * *

Harry jeta un regard peu intéressé à la table des professeurs, lorsque Dumbledore présenta le nouvel instructeur de Défense. Il avait peu d'espoir que ce professeur soit meilleurs que les précédents – sauf Moony, bien sûr – même s'il avait l'air un peu moins…sujet à l'homicide. L'apparance pouvait être bonne, mais elle était aussi souvent décevante. En fait, le type ressemblait un peu à Malfoy…

« Hey ! » dit Ron entre deux bouchées ; « Est-ce que ce gars ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ? »

« Il ressemble un peu à Malfoy… »concéda Hermione.

Harry fit juste un bruit peu impliqué.

« Un peu ? Tu as perdu l'esprit, 'Mione ? Regarde-le ! »

Harry se désintéressa de l'argumentation de Ron, et attendit simplement que le festin se finisse.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la même soirée, Spike vadrouillait dans les couloirs. Il avait décidé d'attendre avant de se présenter à Draco. Le vampire voulait observer son neveu ; voir à quoi il devait s'attendre. Il était assez bon dans le rôle de l'observateur silencieux, après tout.

Et par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Spike renifla l'air, relevant le nez.

Cet arôme…Il n'avait jamais expérimenté quelque chose comme ça. Il sentit son côté démon revenir à la surface, et fut heureux qu'il soit si tard. Si un professeur, ou un étudiant venait à le croiser tandis qu'il était prêt à 'jouer', il serait le professeur de Défense ayant passé le moins de temps en poste – Ce qui voudrait dire quelque chose, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu.

Il suivit l'odeur, très haut dans le château, jusqu'à ce que sa route soit coupée par le portait d'une femme plutôt enveloppée. Heureusement, le portrait était endormi, il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un tableau hystérique.

Et si sa mémoire était bonne, il était tout près de l'entrée des dortoirs de Gryffondors.

Hmmmmm…

Et bien il avait neuf mois pour découvrir la source de cette odeur tentatrice. Et il la trouverait. Son démon voulait se perdre dans cette odeur plus que tout, même le sang. Cela le choqua si profondément, qu'il se retrouva dans chambres dans les cachots sans savoir comment.

Ca serait une année très intéressante.

* * *

Ca, on en est certains, Spike...A+ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Duuuh...Ren ne s'arrange, même l'histoire de ce chef d'oeuvre ne m'appartient pas...

SATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATS

Chapitre trois

Le lendemain matin, Harry se sentait toujours dans l'attente de quelque chose, mais maintenant, quoique ce fut, c'était plus proche. Il dut s'empêcher plusieurs fois de se tortiller, et se rendit presque malade en mangeant trop vite.

McGonagall fit passer les emplois du temps, et Harry prit le sien sans enthousiasme. C'était la première année où il pouvait laisser tomber quelques cours, et il n'avait pas hésité à laisser tomber les régulières séance de torture de Binns ou de Trelawney. Il avait hésité pour Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et tandis que Ron et Hermione avaient laissé tombé, il l'avait gardé. Hagrid était son ami, et ce n'était pas comme si les devoirs étaient difficiles…

« Professeur McGonagall ? » appella-t-il, confus.

« Oui, Mr Potter ? »

« Je pensais que le professeur Snape exigeait un O pour l'accès aux cours de Potion du niveau ASPIC. »

« C'est cela même, Mr Potter. »

« Mais alors comment ça se fait que… » Il n'avait eut qu'un E à ses Buses.

« Disons que les talent de Mr Malfoy en Métamorphose sont pires encore que vos prouesses en Potions. Mais j'attend beaucoup d'application de votre part cette année, Mr Potter. » Finit-elle sévèrement.

Il eut un demi sourire. « Oui Madame. »

Harry pensa qu'il aurait du être ennuyé d'être placé arbitrairement dans une classe qu'il aurait peut-être voulu laisser tomber, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en soucier maintenant. Il attendait.

Il attrapa un toast, et descendit en botanique, avec les Serpentards. Il réussit cependant à assembler suffisamment d'énervement pour grogner quand il découvrit en chemin qu'il avait trois jours par semaines toutes ses classes avec les Serpentards, et que Mardi et Jeudi, il avait deux heures de Potions en fin de journée.

Il passa une main sur son front, et essaya de ne plus y penser.

SATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATS

Spike regarda les sixièmes années de Gryffondor et le Serpentard entrer lentement dans sa classe – leur dernier cours de la journée. Son neveu lui jeta un regard noir en s'asseyant, et le Vampire eut juste un sourire suffisant.

Comme c'était une classe avancée en Défense, il avait décidé d'aborder un sujet cher à son cœur – les vampires.(ndt:hmm.)

Il s'était juste levé pour s'adresser à la classe, lorsqu'un garçon aux cheveux sombres entra dans la pièces en courant.

« Désolé d'être en retard, Monsieur, Professeur Flitwick m'avait demandé de rester un peu. J'ai un mot. »

Spike regarda le garçon muettement, incapable de répondre alors qu'il tentait de combattre l'ascension du démon vers la surface. C'était la source de cet arôme tentateur – l'odeur qui l'avait gardé excité et douloureux toute la nuit. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il fut reconnaissant aux robes qu'il avait été 'encouragé' à porter.

« Monsieur ? »

Le vampire prit une profonde inspiration, et expira longuement. C'était bien sûr une erreur – il perdit l'odeur pendant quelques précieux dixièmes de seconde. Finalement, le démon se soumis quelque peu quand il pensa que s'il était découvert, il perdrait définitivement toute chance d'avoir ce garçon.

Il prit le mot de la main du garçon, qui était maintenant un peu ennuyé. « Bien. Prenez place, Mr … ? »

« Potter, monsieur. »

Le blond acquiesça et commença sa leçon.

Deux heures plus tard, les élèves médusés sortirent lentement de la pièce. Jamais encore ils n'avaient expérimenté quelque chose comme un cours avec William Aurelius – Terre à terre, insolent…et honnête jusqu'au désastre. Harry était un peu désorienté. Il avait répondu à chaque question posée par les élèves, parfois avec des détails atroces. Il n'avait rien adouci, évité ou caché, d'après ce que le Gryffondor pouvait dire.

C'était _très_ rafraîchissant.

Il était presque à la porte, quand une voix l'arrêta. « Veuillez rester une petite minute, Mr Potter. »

Se retournant, le Gryffondor se découvrit seul dans la classe avec le grand blond qui se rapprochait. Il eut la respiration coupée ; l'impression d'attente était partie, laissant un chatouillis électrique qui montait et descendait le long de sa moelle épinière.

Le professeur s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, obligeant Harry à lever la tête pour voir le visage de l'homme.

« Oui…Professeur ? »Bafouilla-t-il.

William se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Harry, et ferma la porte avec sa main droite. La laissant sur la porte, il continua à s'approcher de Harry, jusqu'à ce que Harry se retrouve dos contre la porte.

« Je voulais juste te dire… »William pencha sa tête jusqu'au niveau du cou de Harry, « …combien ton odeur est merveilleuse, mon petit. »

L'adolescent pencha instinctivement la tête, présenta un meilleur accès. C'était cela. C'était ce qu'il attendait. Cette personne, et tout ce qu'elle était prète à lui faire.

Spike ne combattit pas le démon, quand il voulut monter à la surface, il n'était d'ailleurs plus question de s'arrêter. Alors que l'odeur n'avait jusqu'ici été qu'une tentation moqueuse, c'était maintenant un maîtresse implacable, le poussant à l'action, exigeant qu'il réclame ce garçon pour lui-même.

Il inspira de nouveau, baignant dans les sensations que affluaient dans son corps. Doucement, délicatement, il lécha la colonne de chair tendue généreusement devant lui.

Harry soupira, et Spike ne pu arrêter son propre gémissement.

Harry était maintenant complètement épinglé sur la porte, avec les hanches de William nichées entre ses jambes. Gémissant, il passa ses bras et ses jambes autour de l'homme, voulant qu'il fasse…quelque chose.

Il entendit le déchirement d'un vêtement, et un plaisir-douleur aigu lui perça la nuque.

Spike déchira le pantalon et les sous-vêtements du garçon pendant qu'il se nourrissait. L'odeur du garçon avait été intoxicante, mais son sang…Son sang, c'était le paradis. Et le garçon lui-même…Seigneur…Il répondait, murmurant, gémissant…Par l'enfer !

Deux heures plus tard, Harry déboula dans la salle des Gryffondor, et se précipita dans son dortoir. Par chance, tout le monde était encore au repas du soir, et il n'eut pas de question sur les raisons qui le faisait se promener à demi nu avec un air bien baisé.

Il tomba sur son lit avec un « Ooouuf », ferma les rideaux et jeta quelques sorts d'intimité, sans remarquer qu'il le faisait sans baguette. Avec un large sourire, Harry Potter s'endormit.

SATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATS

Oooouuuuééé C'est la rentrée! Ce qui veut dire: Boulot! Comme le premier cycle de Le chemin est finit, je vais d'abord vous abreuver de traductions (Tozi1: Oh-oh... Tozi, es-tu bien certaine de ne pas trop t'avancer?) J'en ai une nouvelle à vous soumettre d'ici peu. Après, de nouvau Harry et Spike, et puis encore autre traduc...Jusqu'à ce que j'ai paufiné qelques chose de bien compliqué pour Harry et Lucius...

Bisous!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Comme au premier, au deuxième et au troisième chapitre, rien ne m'appartient.

satssatssatssatssatssatssatssatssatssatssatssatssatssatssatssatssatssatssatssats

Chapitre 4

Harry se réveilla doucement. Allongé, il savoura un peu le sentiment flou de ne plus avoir d'os. Les yeux fermés, il rigola doucement aux flash de mémoires des activités de la nuit précédente. Il se sentait…Bien. Et honnêtement, il ne pouvait penser à un moment dans la vie où il avait été aussi bien. Le sentiment d'attente était bel et bien parti, remplacé par un sentiment de contentement et d'excitation qui se nouait à chaque fois plus serré quand il pensait à William.

Glissant silencieusement de son lit, il attrapa des vêtements propres de sa malle, et passa sous la douche. Il aimait la solitude matinale. En se séchant, il s'observa dans la glace. Heureusement, tout les miroirs étaient charmés pour être silencieux du dîner jusqu'au petit-déjeuner.

Il savait que William était un vampire. C'avait été un peu difficile à manquer, puisqu'il l'avait mordu – entre autres choses. Mais la marque était complètement guérie, maintenant. Si vous ne saviez pas quoi chercher, vous ne verriez que quelques traces claires sur sa gorge. Mais la morsure était là. Une Marque d'Attachement. La première de quatre marques qui le déclareraient comme le compagnon de William.

Il ne pouvait pas attendre d'avoir les trois autres.

satssatssatssatssatssatssatssatssatssatssatssats

Le jour passa dans un flou agréable, qui ne fut même pas brisé par les insultes de Snape. Étrangement, le Gryffondor trouva en lui une importante énergie…et fini les devoirs demandés le jour d'avant, et le jour même. Hermione le regarda bizarrement, choquée, pendant tout le dîner quand il lui avait montré tout son travail. Il avait du se défendre pour ne pas qu'elle l'accuse de bâcler son travail.

Il traîna derrière les autres, en rentrant à la tour, fatigué de leurs questions, et de leur regards curieux.

La marque sur son cou picota, le faisant gémir, quand il fut abruptement entraîné dans un couloir secondaire. Il ne résista pas, il savait que c'était son vampire, qui le poussait dans une vieille salle de classe.

Il fondit sur place au vu du regard de William quand il fut pressé contre lui. Ce regard seul le rendit désireux. Mais cette nuit là, il n'y eut pas de première fois frénétique, pas de course pour réclamer l'autre plus totalement. Il pouvait le voir dans les yeux océan de William, et dans la langoureuse manière avec laquelle il le poussa contre une table en bois.

Sans perdre ses yeux de vue, le vampire le déshabilla. D'abord la cravate, et la robe ; puis la veste et la chemise. Harry repoussa ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, avant de descendre son pantalon et son boxer.

A ce moment seulement, quand il fut complètement nu, William qui ses yeux du regard. Harry pouvait sentir où ces yeux se posaient, ses muscles se tendant comme s'ils étaient caressés.

Il crispa ses mains sur la table derrière lui, et attendit.

Spike se tint très tranquille, alors qu'il contemplait la beauté devant lui. Et Harry était beau, un peu trop mince, mais beau, avec sa peau pâle, ses yeux verts et ses cheveux de jais.

Ce garçon serait sien avant la fin de la semaine, et rien ni personne ne pourrait empêcher cela d'arriver.

Souriant, le vampire se mit à genoux, et prit un des … attributs … du garçon dans sa bouche.

satssatssatssatssatssatssatssatssatssatssatssatssats

Dix minutes après le couvre-feu, Harry déboula une fois de plus dans la salle commune. Seulement, elle était justement occupée.

« Wow, Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demanda Ron.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir. « J'ai juste fait une promenade, Ron » murmura-t-il.

« Tu t'es encore battu avec Malfoy ? » L'accusa Hermione.

« Non, Mione, j'ai juste été me promener. »

Ron ricana. « C'est qui, Harry ? »

Le brun cligna des yeux. « Koua ? »

« Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui s'est fait bécoter, Harry, tu dois me dire qui c'est ! »

Harry pouvait voir les autre Gryffondors se tourner vers eux. Tout le monde s'intéressait toujours tellement à sa vie.

« J'ai dit que j'étais allé me promener, Ron. Si c'est ce que je dis que j'ai fait, c'est que que j'ai fait. Je vais me coucher, maintenant. Des objections ? » Il lança un regard noir à la pièce, avant de courir vers les escaliers.

« Eh, Hermione, est-ce que Harry s'est acheté une nouvelle eau de Cologne ? Il sentait vachement bon. »Dit Ron, en regardant vers l'entrée des dortoirs.

Hermione était de nouveau plongée dans son livre. « Je n'avais pas remarqué. Mais si je peux me permettre, je ne lui redemanderai pas s'il a une petite amie de si tôt. »

« J'avais remarqué »Commenta Dean, s'appuyant contre le dossier du canapé qu'occupait Ron. Il regarda aussi l'entrée du dortoir. « Il est vraiment pas mal… »

Ron grimaça. « UhhhDean !Je ne veux jamais le voir sous cette lumière ! Merci pour la peur de ma vie ! »

Harry était allongé sur le dos dans son lit, les rideaux fermés, en boxer. Il passa sa main sous le tissu, et caressa sa marque, juste sur son aine. Il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir au souvenir de ce que William avait fait, là en bas…

Deux marques de faites, plus que deux…

satssatssatssatssatssatssatssatssatssatssatssatssatssatssatss

Aaaah...c'est salaud de vous laisser là, hein? Surtout après deux mois...La semaine prochaine, vous gouterez à la plume de neutral, vous m'en direz des nouvelles. Et puis, si vous êtes sages, il y aura encore William et Harry...


	5. Chapter 5

_Bon, et bien...Pour le disclaimer, vous connaissez la musique. Rien n'est à moi._

_N/A : Pour ceux qui ont demandé, cette fic se situe après la fin des séries BTVS et Angel. Spike a obtenu son âme.( Dans la saison 7) Il n'y a jamais rien eut à propos de vampire devant prendre un compagnon, mais il n'est jamais dit qu'il n'en ont pas. Donc, liberté Créative !Je ne sais vraiment rien à propos d'autres fics sur le couple Harry/Spike, sauf pour l'histoire non finie de SqurlieJack « Vampire Bond », d'où j'ai tiré le concept. Et oui, je lui ai demandé d'abord ! Ce chapitre répond à quelques questions, et les autres seront éclaircies dans les suivants. Amusez vous bien. _

SATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATS

Chapitre cinq.

Harry appuya son dos contre la poitrine de William, avec un hoquet quand la main fraîche du blond se fraya un passage dans son pantalon. Il poussa égalment sur le désir croissant du vampire, et leva son petit poignet jusqu'à la bouche de William.

C'était rapide, et sale.

C'était dans un placard à balai.

Et c'était la troisième marque.

SATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSTSSATSSATSSATSSATS

Jeudi soir, Harry s'allongea nu de tout son long sur le lit de William.

« Cette nuit, mon amour, cette nuit… »

« Ouiiii… »Harry siffla tandis que le vampire posait sa bouche avec ses longueS dents contre sa poitrine.

Vendredi matin, Harry ignora tout les appels de ses camarades. Il s'en fichait, s'il ratait le petit déjeuner, ou Botanique.

Il baignait maintenant dans une toute nouvelle situation, dont les possibilités étaient tout juste en train de se révéler.

Il avait fait l'amour deux fois dans sa vie, à présent, et n'avait pas reçu un simple « travail manuel » comme l'appelait ses camarades, mais une véritable « explosion » de la part de son amant. Une expérience qui, il était sûr, dépassait toutes celles de ses colocataires réunis. A part Seamus peut-être. Mais bon, Seamus était…

Il était marié avec toute intentions et manières, à une créature si puissante que tous, Moldus et Sorciers, la craignait. Il était attaché-joint-lié à un vampire vieux de plus d'un siècle par un lien qui subsisterait jusqu'à la mort.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

Il…Il n'avait pas besoin de retourner chez les Dursleys !

Son cri de joie résonna contre les murs de la salle vide.

STATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATS

Il lui sembla que cela se passa juste quelques minutes plus tard, mais en réalité plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées quand une voix le tira de ses pensées.

« Ahem. Mr Potter. »

Derrière ses rideaux, Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas envie de se confronter à McGonagall, et à son désapprobateur Regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue, comme l'appelaient les Gryffondors.

« Oui, Professeur ? »dit-il.

« Je pense que vous avez manqué Botanisue et le déjeuner. »

« Oui Madame. »répondit-il, rpiant pour qu'elle s'en aille. « Je ne me sentais pas bien. »

Ils savaient tout les deux que c'étaient un mensonge, et qu'elle ne l'excuserait pas la dessus.

« Que ce soit cela ou autre chose, Mr Potter, le Directeur voudrait vous voir dans son bureau dans une demi-heure. »

« Oui Madame. »

Il attendit qu'elle soit sortie avant de se glisser dans la douche et de s'habiller rapidement.

Harry pensa que si les yeux du vieil homme pouvait briller un tout petit peu plus, ils seraient tous aveugles. Ils étaient pour le moment assis dans son bureau, avec Mme Pomfrey, et les professeurs McGonagall et Snape. L'infirmière avait l'air assez embarrassée, McGonagall était comme d'habitude très stoïque, Snape avait juste l'air un peu plus ennuyé que d'ordinaire.

« Bien, Harry »dit Dumbledore. « J'ai entendu de curieuses rumeurs, à propos de toi, dans l'école… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et murmura. « Pas surprenant. ». Il essayait d'imiter le regard ennuyé de Snape, mais à l'intérieur, il était inquiet. Il n'était pas prêt, pour que tous découvrent sa relation avec William. Il n'était pas inquiet à propos d'être renvoyé – s'ils voulaient priver le seul sorcier capable de défaire Voldemort d'une éducation, et bien tant pis pour eux. Lui et William pouvaient toujours aller s'installer à Tahiti, et au revoir tout le monde…

« Nous pensons que tu pourrais avoir développé une capacité peu commune, et Mme Pomfrey va te tester pour en être certaine. »

Snape eut un reniflement méprisant à « capacité peu commune ».

Harry fut très intéressé.

« Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi le test ? »

Pomfrey se leva, et montra une bouteille de potion grise à l'adolescent.

« C'est très simple, Mr Potter. Une simple goutte de votre sang nous dira tout ce que nous avons besoin de savoir. »

« Okay… »Pour être franc, Harry était un peu nerveux, avec les affaires de sang. Ca n'avait pas l'air de le déranger avec William, mais depuis l'aventure du cimetière, il était un peu paniqué à l'idée de gens essayant d'obtenir son sang.

Mais la Médicomage fut très efficace ; son doigt fut piqué, et une goutte dans la fiole avant même qu'il ne puisse trop paniquer à cette idée.

Ils restèrent tout tranquillement à attendre que la potion change de couleur.

Finalement, Harry commença à s'ennuyer. « Donc, quelle sorte de capacité me soupçonnez-vous d'avoir acquis ? »

Snape roula des yeux.

« Patience, mon garçon, voyons d'abord si il y a une raison à toute cette excitation. » dit Dumbledore.

Le jeune Gryffondor grogna, et se laissa retomber contre le dossier de la chaise. C'était justement le genre de comportement qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Dumbledore jouerait le mystique et mystérieux sage, jusqu'à ce que Harry finisse dans les bras de Voldemort – puis, s'il était assez chanceux pour survivre, il aurait peut-être, _peut-être_ un petit peu d'explications.

Harry soupira, et la potion tourna au violet vif.

McGonagall hoqueta – le seul indice qu'elle n'était pas une statue – et Dumbledore eut un sourire énorme. Snape eut l'air choqué tandis que Pomfrey avait l'air plutôt inquiète.

« Et bien, Harry, tu es plein de surprises… »

« Mh-mh. » Hary voulait juste que le vieux gâteux commence son explication.

« Mon garçon, tu es un Porteur. »

« Et c'est quoi, exactement ? »

« Cela veut dire, Mr Potter, que vous êtes capable de concevoir et de porter à terme un enfant, aussi bien qu'une femme le peut. » Interrompit Pomfrey.

« Donc je suis une fille, avec des attributs de garçon ? » Demanda Harry, choqué.

« C'est une manière de le dire. » Dit froidement Snape, qui était visiblement passé par-dessus son propre choc.

« Harry… » Dit Dumbledore en lançant un regard noir à son enseignant. « Tu es toujours le même jeune homme, mais tu es maintenant capable de quelque chose d'extrêmement rare, et de très spécial. Les Porteurs ont des enfants aux pouvoirs inégalés. Par exemple, Merlin, et les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Tous furent responsables de grand progrès et de paix, dans leur temps. »

« Donc je peux avoir des bébés…Moi-même. »

« Oui, Harry. » Répondit Dumbledore, les yeux scintillants follement.

« Et comment je tombe enceint, à proprement parler ? »

Cela calma le vieil homme un peu, il avait même l'air un peu embarrassé. McGonagall était absorbée dans la contemplation de ses mains aux jointures blanches, tandis que Snape examinait le plafond. (nT : Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit du genre à éviter ce sujet…lol)

Pomfrey eut un grognement méprisant. « Un homme devra vous pénétrer par voie anale, et éjaculer en vous, Mr Potter. »

C'était direct, mais au moins, quelqu'un avait répondu à cette foutue question.

« Donc je pense que c'est bien que je préfère les garçon, hein ? » Dit-il doucement.

Sa directrice de maison en tomba presque de son siège, et Snape ricana.

« Et quand exactement, est-ce que vous avez découvert cela ? » Demanda la chauve souris graisseuse.

« Lundi. » Répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule.

« Lundi. » répéta Snape, incrédule.

« Et bien cela rendra sans aucun doute les choses plus faciles. » Dit Dumbledore.

« Pourquoi ? » Harry eut l'impression qu'une horreur dont il avait le secret allait lui tomber dessus.

Dumbledore s'éclairci la voix. « Et bien Harry, il y a une procédure très stricte à suivre lorsqu'un Porteur est découvert. Le monde Sorcier doit être mit au courant…'

« Et alors… »L'adolescent savait que son visage devenait rouge, et que ce n'était pas d'embarras.

« Il y aura une compétition, …Et seul le gagnant, le plus puissant et le plus intelligent des sorciers sera autorisé à--. » Il s'arrêta.

« Dites-le, vieillard. » Grinça Harry, debout, les poings serrés. Même l'expression pathétique de Dumbledore n'allait pas le calmer.

« Seul le gagnant aura le droit de t'épouser. »

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que je suis le jackpot d'un jeu-concours sorcier, et que ce total étranger, qui pourrait être n'importe qui, de Fudge à Voldemort, en passant par _vous_ …»Il pointa un doigt sur le vieux sorcier. « …reçoit le droit de m'engrosser, de me faire tout ce qu'ils ont envie, sans que j'ai un vote en la matière ? Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ? »

Snape ricana. "Non, vous avez fait un résumé relativement correct, Potter "

Pomfrey eut une exclamation de surprise, et tous se tournèrent vers elle. Elle avait dans les mains une fiole de potion rose vif, qui ondulait comme la potion-test.

Snape s'évanoui et tomba sur le sol avec un 'boum'.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut sire, Poppy ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Cela veut dire que Mr Potter est déjà enceint. »

Un deuxième et un troisième 'boum' de firent entendre, et Harry et l'infirmière furent les seuls conscients dans la pièce.

« Et bien il me semble que ceci résout cela. » Harry sortit rapidement de la pièce .

SATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATS

Gnihihihihi...C'est de loin le chapitre que je préfère...Enfin, vous verrez bien par vous-même.

Je vous embrasse tout, et vous encourage (Tozi1: Allez, Allez!) à me laissez une review...

Tozi


	6. Chapter 6

Disc: Ri1amoua.

Héhééé...on a eu Harry, maintenant, il s'agit d'avoir Spiky...Merci à la revieweuse qui m'a donné ce sobriquet amusant...

SATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATS

Chapitre 6

Spike se détendit dans sa chaise en attendant que Dumbledore arrive. Le vieil homme avait demandé une réunion des professeur d'urgence, et le blond ne se sentait pas d'avoir affaire à son humeur scintillante. Harry n'avait pas été dans sa classe, aujourd'hui, et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, il avait raté tout ses cours.

A travers leur lien, il savait que Harry était à l'école, et qu'il n'éprouvait ni peine ni peur, mais c'était tout.

Il espérait que ce serait court.

Finalement, le vieil homme entra, et la réunion commença.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Spike regardait vers Dumbledore depuis le sol.

« Ca va William ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Nous parlions à propos de Mr Potter, et vous vous êtes…Évanoui. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui mon garçon. »

Spike sauta sur ses pieds. « Bon ! Et bien continuons, donc. »

Dumbledore leva un sourcil, et le vampire et le directeur ignorèrent, les regards atterrés des autres professeurs.

« Comme je le disait, il a été découvert que Mr Potter est un Porteur, et qu'il est déjà enceint. Notre tâche est de découvrir qui est le père de l'enfant. Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a vu passer du temps avec quelqu'un en particulier ? Mr Weasley, peut-être ? Ou Mr Finnegan ?

Spike se laissa tomber dans sa chaise. Ah ouais…Une paternité imminente était largement suffisante pour assommer tout Démon qui se respecte.

La paternité…Il allait être père.

« Non Albus. »Commença McGonagall. « J'ai entendu dire Mr Weasley se plaindre à Mlle Granger que Mr Potter disparaissait pendant des heures, sans aucune explication. Ils ont mentionnés que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, il était distrait et anxieux.

Dumbledore regarda le vampire blond avec attention, pendant toute la conversation. William avait réagi assez étrangement aux nouvelles, et le vieux sorcier s'en interrogeait.

Il savait que la seule raison de la présence du blond à Poudlard était la protection de son neveu…mmmmh…

Dumbledore eut un sourire. Bien sûr ! Le jeune Mr Malfoy devait être le père. Cela expliquerait pourquoi les amis de Harry n'étaient au courant de rien, et pourquoi le garçon agissait si bizarrement. Cela expliquait aussi la réaction très violent du vampire : sa tâche serait incroyablement plus compliquée à présent. Une fois que les nouvelles paraîtraient, il n'y avait aucun doute que Voldemort tenterait de prendre Harry pour lui-même.

Ils devaient unir les garçons le plus rapidement possible, mais bien sûr, il faudrait s'en occuper avec délicatesse. Draco et Harry pouvaient avoir des réactions très volatiles, et si on les poussait trop, ils pouvaient finir par se tuer l'un l'autre…

SATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATS

Une heure plus tard, juste après le coucher du soleil, Spike trouva Harry sur le terrain de Quidditch. Le brun était sur son balai, errant doucement, ses pieds traînant dans le sable doux. Du nombre de traces dans le sol, il était là depuis un certain moment.

Le vampire s'approcha doucement, ne voulant pas le surprendre. La tête du gryffondor était penchée, et il était visiblement plongé dans de profondes pensées.

« Harry ? »

Le garçon soupira, et s'arrêta. Il ne descendit pas, ni ne leva la tête, que Spike fut à portée de main.

« Harry ? »Appela-t-il de nouveau, inquiet. Leur lien ne lui donnait absolument aucune information sur les pensées du brun, et pour être honnête, cela faisait peur à William.

« Est-ce que tu es en colère ? »Murmura le garçon. Des yeux pleins de crainte se levèrent derrière les boucles sombres. Spike sentit quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine.

« Oh, mon amour… »Murmura-t-il, et enlaçant le garçon entre ses bras. « Je ne pourrait jamais être en colère contre toi. »

« Mais je suis un monstre ! »Pleura Harry dans sa poitrine. « Les garçon ne sont pas supposés aimer d'autres garçons, ni d'avoir des bébés. Ils ne sont pas supposés faire de la magie, ou parler à des serpents ! »

Spike serra plus fort contre lui un Harry presque hystérique, et enfoui son visage dans les cheveux courts et sombres.

« Shhht mon amour, shhhhht…Tu n'as pas besoin de t'énerver comme ça. Je ne sais pas où tu as pêché ce ridicule avis de toi-même, mais tu n'es pas un monstre… »

Spike prit le menton entre deux doigts, et leva le visage sillonné de larmes vers le sien. »

« Tu comprend mon amour ? Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es un incroyablement puissant sorcier, qui est uni à William le Sanglant, le Fléau de l'Europe, guerrier des guerriers, et le seul vampire à avoir jamais accompli les épreuves du Conseil Démoniaque pour récupérer son âme. Mon amour, tu as une chance incroyable d'avoir un beau mec comme moi pour prendre soin de toi jusqu'à la fin du monde. »

Harry eut un hoquet. « Si long, hein ? » Blagua-t-il faiblement.

Spike ricana. « Le programme scolaire de Poudlard ne couvre pas ce qu'il se passe quand une sorcière ou un sorcier s'unit à un vamp, hein ? »

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête.

« Aller, viens, on rentre te trouver quelque chose à manger, et on parlera de ça, et de Junior… »

« Donc tu n's vraiment pas en colère. ? »

"Bien sûr que non, Harry, ça m'a complètement retourné, ça c'est sûr, mais j'aime bien l'idée. J'vais être un Papa ! Peaches va être horrifié ! »

« C'est qui Peaches ? »

Dumbledore était dans un corridor, regardant le jeune Mr Malfoy alors que celui-ci observait le terrain de Quidditch par une fenêtre. Le vieux sorcier avait vu William approcher le gryffondor, mais c'était tout. Le visage de Malfoy était rose d'une émotion inconnue, et ses yeux gris étincelèrent quand le directeur s'approcha.

« Donc, c'est vrai… »cracha le Serpentard.

« Il y a beaucoup de chose vraies, mon garçon. A laquelle penses-tu en particulier ? »

Le blond vira au violet.

« Potter est un Porteur. »

« Oui, effectivement, quoiqu'il serait avisé que vous gardiez pour vous cette information. »

Draco regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre, avant de partir rapidement.

Dumbledore s'approcha de la fenêtre, mais dans les ténèbre, il ne distingua que deux silhouettes qui retournaient vers le château.

« Une opération très délicate, en effet. » Murmura-t-il.

SATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATS

Gnéhéhé...Ca fait plaisir de voir Dumby se mettre le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'à la clavicule...Il comptait rapprocher les maisons, et ben...Raté, à la place, il a un rapprochement des espèces.

Je vous embrasse

PS: je souhaite aussi une bonne rentrée à Gergille, et la préviens qu'elle va arriver au Nirvana au moins deux ou trois fois avant le début de ses cours...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : La routine habituelle, quoi….Rien à moi !

Note de l'auteur. (Donc, pas moi…bouh !)

Ok ; les copains, voilà de quoi il s'agit : je vous préviens, si vous n'avez pas lu l'ordre du phénix, il y a un ENORME SPOILER dans ce chapitre. De plus, en écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai découvert que les suites chronologiques ne se suivent pas pour les deux séries (HP et Buffy) Donc, je vous préviens pour un TWT (Time line ? What Time Line ?). Faut juste que vous acceptiez que c'est à la fin de la série de Buffy, et que c'est pendant la sixième année d'Harry. (NdT : Hmmmm intéressant, ça, quand on est une inculte comme moi concernant cette chère chasseuse de vampire…) Spike a 150 ans au total (ndT : 'tain, c'est quoi son antiride ?(oui, je sais, je deviens chiante, là…))et Harry a 16 ans. Vous inquietez pas, les liens de Spike avec les Malfoys seront expliqués ultérieurement. …

Tozi : Bon ben...j'ai plus grand chose à dire, moi, après ça, hein...En avant pour le chapitre alors! (Tozi1: Pas trop tôt...)

SATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATS

Chapitre sept.

Dimanche soir, Spike trouva son neveu dans un recoin reculé de la bibliothèque, regardant fixement un livre. L'air de rien, il s'assit en face de lui, mit sa tête dans sa main gauche – les doigts de la droite tapotant un petit rythme sur la surface de la table.

« Je peux vous aider, Professeur ? » Demanda Draco, tendu.

« Tu peux. Lâche le « professeur » , un peu, et appelle moi William. Ou même Tonton, si tu veux. »

« Tonton. » Le garçon ricana avec une grimace. Il scanna le vampire de haut en bas, notant les court cheveux blonds et les t-shirt noir moldu. « Comme si je pouvais seulement penser à vous croire relié aux Malfoy de quelque manière que ce soit. »

William eut un sourire en coin, un parfait sourire Malfoy. « J'ai un portrait. »

« Et bien je ne l'ai jamais vu. » Dit Draco avec une grimace.

« Bien sûr que si…Dans la gallerie du grenier… »

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent grand. « Mais…Comment…Seuls les… »Il se tut soudainement.

« Seuls les bannis de la famille sont là-haut…Attend que je me souvienne…. » Spike ferma les yeux, et rejeta sa tête en arrière. « Maman et moi sommes les quatorzièmes du côté gauche. Elle porte une robe mauve en soie, et je suis plus séduisant que jamais en velours bleu. Est-ce que je lis toujours de la mauvaise poésie ? »

Draco acquiesça, les yeux écarquillés, et tout pâle. « Mais ce portrait est vieux de plus de cent ans ! »

« Certes. »

« Vou-ous ...vous ê-êtes un v-vampire ? »

Spike regarda rapidement tout autour, pour être sûr que personne n'écoutait. « Absolument, gamin, mais garde le pour toi. Je voudrais pas que les gosses deviennent hystériques… »

« Est-ce que Dumbledore sait qu'il a invité un vampire dans l'école ? » Demanda Draco, indigné.

« Sûr. Y'a pas grand-chose qu'il ne sait pas, le vieux. »

Draco eut un renifflement dégoûté.

Spike le prévint. « Il est peut-être frappé, et incroyablement chiant la plupart du temps, mais il sait des trucs, mec. Tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir, et de respecter ça. » (1)

« Bon. »

« Prenons un exemple. Dumby sait que Voldy t'as demandé de tuer le directeur, soit de faciliter son meurtre. Dixit Dumby, bien sûr. »

La, son neveu avait vraiment l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

Un poisson qui devenait rapidement rose.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi vous parlez. » Son murmure avait quelque chose d'étranglé.

Spike arqua un sourcil.

« Et même si je savais quelque chose, je n'en parlerai pas _ici_. »

« Relax, Draco. Je suis pas stupide, non plus. » Le vampire lui montra sa main, faisant briller un anneau d'argent à son index.

« Où est-ce que vous avez eu ça ? »

Spike commençait à se demander combien de fois quelqu'un pouvait changer de couleur sans tomber dans les pommes.

« Ta mère a été assez gentille de me le rendre. C'était le mien, après tout. »

« Mais personne n'a jamais pu porter cette bague. »

« Bien sûr que non. Maman et Papa l'on fait faire pour moi, pour que nous puissions discuter lors de soirées, sans être entendus. Seule la personne à qui je parle directement peut me comprendre, et seul moi peut l'entendre. Les autres entendrons des murmures, mais c'est tout. »

« Donc Harry Potter pourrait être sous cette table, avec cette fichue cape d'invisibilité, et il n'entendrait pas un mot ? »

Spike eut un regard curieux. « Oui. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as contre lui de toute manière ? »

Draco fronça des sourcils et regarda la table. « J'aime pas cet imbécile, c'est tout. »

« Il serait peut-être mieux que t'essayes de t'entendre mieux avec lui. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »Cracha le garçon.

« Pask'il est de la famille, maintenant. »

Draco pâlit, et tomba de son banc en s'évanouissant.

Spike se leva et se pencha par-dessus la table pour étudier son neveu.

« Dix minutes, je suis impressionné, j'aurais cru que le truc du vampire l'aurait en premier. »

SATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATSSATS

(1) Oui, sauf que Dumby, y connais rien aux histoires d'amour...

Draco a donc une tendance à changer de coloration quand on l'embarrasse...Et bien ma fois, ça lui va bien.

Bisoux!


	8. Chapter 8

_Disc : Beeeuuuhhh…pô à moua…._

_N/a (donc, pas de moi…Vous l'avez deviné, je ne suis que la modeste traductrice…) : Pour ceux qui ont demandé, oui, « Peaches » est Angel (ndT : Si quelqu'un avait la bonté de me dire s'il y a une raison à ce surnom…) Merci pour les reviews ! Amusez vous bien !_

_NdTozi : J'ai regardé de nouveau sur le profil de Random Dispatcher, l'auteur, et en fait, oui, cette fic est bientôt finie en anglais. Donc, vous allez sans doute avoir la fin, petits sacripants ! (Tozi1 : Mais je rêve, elle pète com-plè-te-ment les plombs, cette fille.)_

* * *

Chapitre huit.

Les rumeurs s'étaient dispersées assez vite, mais jusque là, personne n'avait été assez courageux pour lui demander en personne. Harry savait que ça changerait le jour même. Il était assis à la table du petit déjeuner, jouant avec sa nourriture, et observant les autres élèves l'épiant à la dérobée.

Il se tendit quand les hiboux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, mais se força à se détendre. Il voulait partir, mais Dumbledore lui avait fait promettre de rester.

Hermione ouvrit sagement la Gazette, dans les moments près son atterrissage, juste à côté d'elle. Deux minutes plus tard, elle l'avait lâché, et le fixait avec étonnement. Harry tendit le bras, et prit calmement le journal abandonné, inquiet de ce qu'il allait trouver dedans. Alors qu'il lisait, il remarqua que le niveau sonore de la salle baissait significativement autour de lui.

L'article était court et direct. Dumbledore l'avait envoyé in extremis pour l'impression, pour que les « journalistes » de la Gazette n'aient pas le temps de l'embellir.

_Le Survivant, un Porteur !_

_Juste avant l'impression, ce matin, Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie, informa la Gazette du Sorcier que Harry James Potter, la seule personne à jamais avoir survécu au sortilège de la Mlort et responsable de la première défaite de Celui-qui-ne-doit-pas-être-nommé a été testé et découvert comme un Porteur !_

_Comme vous le savez (ou peut-être pas), un Porteur est un sorcier capable de porter l'enfant d'un autre individu masculin. Les enfants d'une union si peu commune sont réputés être très puissants. Il est dit que les Fondateurs de Poudlard, et Merlin lui-même étaient des enfants de Porteurs, et effectivement, il n'y a pas eut de cas reporté d'un Porteur depuis l'époque de la fondation. _

_La tradition voudrait qu'une grande compétition soit organisée pour choisir le père des enfants du jeune Mr Potter, mais le Directeur Dumbledore nous a aussi informé qu'un père avait déjà été choisi, et que notre Sauveur attends déjà un enfant !_

_Lorsque nous l'avons questionné, le Directeur a refusé de révéler le nom de l'autre père, invoquant des raisons de sécurité en ces temps incertains. Malgré la déception engendrée par ce manquement à la tradition, la sécurité de la nouvelle famille est effectivement prioritaire. Le personnel de Poudlard doit avoir la tâche facilitée, car il est certain que l'autre père est un autre étudiant. _

Harry était content, vraiment. Le reporter avait été sympathique et de bon goût – pour la Gazette. Et puis Dumbledore avait vraiment repoussé l'éventualité de révéler le nom de l'autre père, ce qui l'amusait.

« Harry… »

« Oui, Ron ? »

Levant le regard vers le rouquin, Harry réalisa que _tout le monde_ le regardait.

« Mec…Depuis quand t'aime les homme ? »

* * *

Voldemort se frotta les mains de satisfaction tandis que la figure fuyante et courbée sortait de la salle du trône. Les négociations de l'été avaient été rondement menées, _très _bien mené, même.

Bien sûr, ses plans avaient un peu changés avec la révélation du nouveau statut de Potter. Il avait déjà décidé d'épargner le garçon, et de le convertir à son idéologie, mais maintenant, sa tâche allait être encore plus simple.

Harry était tellement sentimental, qu'il ne pourrait jamais laisser quoi que ce soit arriver au père de son enfant. Il garderait le garçon pieds nus et enceint, confiné dans le manoir, et produisant une petite armée de Princes et Princesses des Ténèbres, avec des yeux couleur d'Avada Kedavra.

Le fait de ne pas être le premier l'irritait, mais il pouvait utiliser cela à son avantage. Une fois qu'il aurait découvert qui était l'autre garçon, il pouvait arranger « l'abandon » de Harry à une periode critique émotionnellement parlant, et la manipulation de son futur mari n'en serait que plus facilitée.

Oui, ce joli garçon serait à lui, il avait juste à utiliser la bonne méthode. (1)

* * *

Samedi, Harry se reposait près de la Cabane Hurlante, heureux du calme procuré par la maison supposément hantée. Il avait passé la plus grande partie de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec Ron et Hermione, pour rattraper son indifférence de la première semaine d'école, mais il avait finit par s'éclipser.

Il y avait des hypothèses complètement folles sur l'identité de son compagnon. Harry était sans arrêt questionné, par les étudiants et le personnel ; il avait été convoqué deux fois chez Dumbledore en moins d'une semaine, pour être informé de l'importance de révéler qui c'était, mais Harry ne disait rien. Il savait qu'il le leur dirait un jour, mais jusque là, il profitait de le frustration. Il était temps qu'il sache quelque chose qu'ils ne savaient pas.

Les élèves étaient assez excités à propos de tout ça, questionnant ses compagnons de dortoir sans merci. Les théories allait d'une simple flirt d'été au viol d'un Mangemort. Entre ces deux extrêmes il y avait virtuellement les noms de tout les mâles de l'école à partir de la cinquième année, Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini inclus, ce qui avait fait mourir Harry de rire.

Il avait eut un checkup avec Madame Pomfresch, qui l'avait bien renseigné sur sa situation. Si les Porteurs étaient incroyablement rare, les grossesses masculines ne l'étaient pas, grâce à de multiples potions très compliquées. Donc, il y avait heureusement beaucoup de littérature sur le sujet à étudier, ce qu'il faisait assidûment au grand plaisir d'Hermione. L'infirmière lui avait donné trois livres en cadeau, et il en avait commandés d'autres sur sa recommandation, qu'il avait donné à lire à William.

Il savait maintenant que puisque sa grossesse était causée par la magie, elle était aussi magiquement accélérée, ce qui faisait qu'au lieu de deux semaines, il en était à un mois entier.

Comme les hommes n'étaient pas construits pour porter des enfants, la Magie raccourcissait de moitié le temps de gestation. Il y avait des effets secondaire, pourtant, et Harry serait graduellement de plus en plus fatigué, jusqu'au dernier mois qu'il passerait presque en hibernation. Ses repas était déjà aggrémentés de potions nutritives, et il en aurait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que ses repas en soient exclusivement constitués.

Le garçon soupira, jouant avec les brindilles sous ses pieds. Il devrai révéler qui était le père avant cette échéance, car il ne faisait confiance à personne d'autre pour prendre soin de lui durant ce dernier mois. Pomfresch lui avait dit qu'il le passerait au lit, ne se réveillant que pour manger.

Il avait découvert que l'odeur qu'il avait dégagée était la toute première indication de son statut. C'était la réaction de son corps aux influences magiques, et essayant d'attirer un mâle capable. D'après un des livres que Mme Pomfresch lui avait donné, l'odeur aurait grandi j'uqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé un homme assez fort pouir le féconder. Harry était tombé enceint si vite, que seul ses camarades de dortoir avaient remarqué l'odeur.

Une brindille craqua derrière lui.

Harry expira profondément en sortant sa baguette que Maugrey lui avait donné pour son anniversaire. C'était sans doute juste un homme de l'Ordre- mais tout de même…

Quelqu'un approchait à présent, silencieusement, mais pas assez pour Harry qui tour na doucement la tête. Il hurla et se précipita en avant, loin de la…créature. Il atterrit sur ses genoux, avant de se remettre sur ses pieds et de s'enfuir vers la cabane. Les créatures étaient immenses, facilement au dessus de deux mètres, et le tunnel vers Poudlard était étroit. Il espérait juste que c'était assez étroit pour les dissuader de le suivre.

Il escalada les marches branlantes du palier, tira sur la poignée de la porte – et elle ne s'ouvrit pas. La secouant, il finit pas l'enfoncer avec son épaule. Regardant derrière lui, il vit les trois créatures menaçantes et cornues s'approcher presque à sa portée.

« Ouvre ! » Cria-t-il, frappant la poignée de toutes ses forces. La porte céda, et Harry se précipita dans la pièce – et dans un corps chaud.

« Harry ! »

« Rémus ? » Il leva la tête vers son ancien professeur, et la seule chose qu'il put dire d'autre fut : « Courez ! »

Rémus leva la tête, et, voyant le danger, poussa Harry vers la trappe déjà ouverte. Harry l'entendit jeter quelques sorts derrière lui, tandis qu'il sautait dans le tunnel, presque sur quelqu'un d'autre.

« Hé là… »Dit l'homme, le remettant sur ses pieds. Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment le voir, mais s'il était avec Rémus…Il sortit sa baguette de nouveau, et se plaqua tout de même contre le mur.

Des chocs résonnèrent au dessus d'eux, alors que les créatures s'écrasaient contre la cabane. Rémus les rejoignit dans le tunnel, scellant la trappe derrière lui.

« Harry, voici Oz, Oz, voici Harry. Maintenant, retournons à l'école, d'accord ? »

Encore essoufflé, Harry sourit.

* * *

(1)Et ben _ça_ c'est pas du tout la bonne méthode…. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disc: de nouveau rien à moua...

* * *

Chapitre neuf

Harry était assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore, écoutant une fois de plus son sermon sur l'identité du père du bébé. L'attaque du Démon de cet après midi avait déclenché une tirade à peu près deux fois plus longues que celles qu'il recevait habituellement, facile.

Rémus avait été choqué d'apprendre que les histoire du journal étaient pour une fois fondées, mais maintenant, il avait plutôt l'air de s'ennuyer. Son compagnon roux avait juste l'air impassible.

Harry soupira.

« Est-ce que je t'ennuie, Harry ? » Dumbledore le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

« Hemmmm…Oui. Ouii, vous m'ennuyez. »

Les yeux du vieil homme s'agrandirent. « Je te demande pardon ? »

« J'ai dit ' oui, vous m'ennuyez' et vous m'énervez, aussi, si ça vous intéresse. Est-ce que vous pensez que vous allez obtenir comme cela ce que vous voulez ? Je vous ai dit, encore et encore, occupez vous de vos affaires. Je vous dirait ce que j'ai envie que vous sachiez _quand_ je voudrai que vous le sachiez, et pas avant. Et maintenant, ça devient plus du genre _est-ce que_ je vous dirais jamais quelque chose. »

Harry se leva, et commença à marcher de long en large.

« En fait, je ne peux pas le croire ! Comment _osez-_vous ! Vous voulez savoir avec qui je couche, pour que vous puissiez le dire à tout le monde. Vous ne voulez pas vous assurez qu'il ne travaille pas pour Voldemort. Vous ne voulez pas le savoir pour que vous puissier le protéger, non, vous voulez juste _savoir _!Et bien Vous savez quoi ? »Harry s'arrêta et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Allez vous faire voir ! »

Et avec ça, le brun sortit en claquant la porte.

* * *

Rémus le trouva trois heures plus tard assis sur un rebord de fenêtre dans une des multiple tour inutilisées et Poudlard. C'était révélateur de la société sorcière, d'avoir ce château si vide alors qu'il avait été si plein les années passées.

« Salut, Harry. »

« 'Lut, Rémus. »

Le loup-garou s'assit à l'autre bout du rebord de fenêtre, et remarqua les serpentards en train de s'entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch.

« En plein espionnage, Harry ? Sirius serait si fier… »

Le jeune homme lui donna un petit sourire triste. « Peut-être juste un peu, alors… »

« Je suppose que des félicitations sont de mise ? »

Rémus fut heureux de voir un sourire joyeux apparaître sur le visage de Harry. Il n'avait vu cette expression que très rarement, et il se détendit de savoir que ce bébé en était la cause.

« C'est pour quand ? »

« Madame Pomfresh dit que c'est sans doute pour la première semaine de Janvier. »

« Tu connais le sexe ? »

« Non, et je ne pourrais pas avant que ce ne soit né. Toute la magie utilisée pour soutenir la grossesse réagit méchamment avec les sorts, beaucoup de sorts médicaux inclus, et c'est impossible de le dire. Même avec les technique moldues. »

« Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas. »

Harry rigola. « J'ai plein de bouquins, là-dessus, même que je les lis. »

Rémus rit.

« Parle moi de Oz. »

« Il est américain, et c'est un loup-garou. »

« Où as-tu rencontré u loup-garou américain ? »

« Il voyage beaucoup depuis qu'il a été mordu, à la recherche de congénères. Je l'ai rencontré dans une des plus petites communautés de victimes de morsures – Il a réussi à contrôler la bête, Harry ! »

Rémus ne put contenir son excitation, et se leva pour marcher de long en large.

« Cette méthode n'a pas fait complètement ses preuves, et il faut beaucoup y travailler, mais il ne se transforme pas pendant la pleine lune ! Il peut m'apprendre à ne pas me transformer ! »

Harry l'étreingnit. « C'est génial, Rémus, vraiment ! »

« Harry ? » La voix venait de derrière eux, et Rémus se retourna pour faire face, en repoussant Harry derrière lui. Il sentait un vampire, et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il pouvait sentir le vampire sur Harry, aussi.

Un grand blond branché avec de perçants yeux bleus s'avança dans le couloir. Rémus ne put retenir un grognement, et le visage du vampire se métamorphosa tandis qu'il grognait en réponse.

« Rémus ? » La voix de Harry était nerveuse, mais Rémus ne décolla pas ses yeux du suceur de sang devant lui. Le garçon ne savait peut-être pas combien un vampire pouvait être dangereux, mais lui le savait, et ils pouvaient mourir très rapidement. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière par laquelle cette créature était entrée dans l'école. Et il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi un Maître, comme il croyait être ce vampire, s'était mit en danger ainsi. Même s'il réussissait à le tuer, lui et Harry, il ne réussirait pas à sortir…une mission suicide ! Le seigneur des Ténèbres devait l'avoir envoyé exprès pour tuer Harry !

Avec un hurlement, le loup-garou se précipita sur le blond. « Cours, Harry ! » cria-t-il en évita un coup de poing.

* * *

Harry se tenait dans le couloir, regardant, impuissant, son pseudo-parrain et son compagnon essayer de s'entre-tuer. Et ils se battaient pour le protéger de l'autre !

Il grimaça au son de poings cognant la chaire, mais ce fut la couleur du sang, lorsque Rémus eut un coup de poing chanceux au visage de son compagnon, qui le sortit de son silence choqué.

« STOP ! » Il cria, contractant les épaules et serrant les poings. « STOP, stop stop, STOP ! »

Il haletait, et ses yeux s'étaient fermés.

Il y eut un grand silence.

Doucement, Harry ouvrit les yeux, de crainte que les deux hommes aient fini par se tuer l'un l'autre, juste pour les voir collés à deux murs opposés.

« Harry ? » C'était le tour de Rémus d'avoir l'air nerveux.

« Rémus, je te présente William Aurelias, notre nouveau professeur de Défense. Professeur, je vous présente Rémus Lupin, le meilleur ami de feu mon parrain et ancien prof de DCFM. Rémus est un loup-garou, et professeur Aurelias est un vampire, même s'il ne le crie pas sur tous les toits. »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Lupin. » Harry leva les yeux aux ciel au ton sardonique de William.

« De même, Professeur Aurelias. Mes excuses pour vous avoir attaqué. »La voix de Rémus était encore un peu secouée.

« C'est parfaitement compréhensible. »

Silence.

Et puis après, encore le silence.

« Monsieur Potter, » William utilisait son ton de professeur. « Pensez vous que nous pouvons regagner le sol, maintenant ? »

Ce qui fit remarquer à Harry que les deux hommes étaient collés au mur soixante centimètres au dessus du sol.

« Eeeuuuhh…Je ne suis pas bien sûr de comment m'y prendre. »

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, ce que Harry avait fait s'était dissipé, et les deux hommes retombèrent sur le sol.

Rémus et Harry étaient assis côte à côte sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tandis que William était appuyé contre le mur. Il n'était pas satisfait que le loup-garou soit si près de son compagnon, mais il ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup plus, jouant le rôle du gentil professeur.

« Vous me cherchiez, monsieur ? » Demanda Harry, et Spike dû se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de répondre trop violemment à cela.

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a parlé de votre petite aventure, aujourd'hui. »

« Oh » Le brun regarda le sol, et essaya d'enfoncer son orteil dans le dallage de pierre.

« Il a dit que d'après votre descriptions, c'étaient probablement des démons. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Grands et verts, avec des cornes ? »

Autre hochement de tête.

« Il y a beaucoup de démons comme ça. Je crois que je vais devoir appeler Giles pour quelques livres. Peut-être que ça nous aidera à réduire la recherche. Peut-être des Pyleans, ou peut-être de Fyral. Je me demande quel intérêt ils ont à t'attraper. »

« Spike ? »

Le blond se tourna, surpris. Il avait entendu l'autre homme s'approcher, mais n'avait pas reconnu l'odeur. Par contre il reconnaissait la voix.

« Dogboy ? » (1)

Le roux sortit des ombres de l'escalier, les yeux écarquillés, montrant l'or de sa bête.

« Quest-ce que tu fait dans une école, Spike ? »

Le blond ricana, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. « Visiblement, je passe plus de temps à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. »

Oz sortit un pieu de sa poche arrière.

Spike ne bougea pas, mais Harry sauta sur ses pieds.

« Du calme, Oz. Je travaille, ici, complètement légal. Je dévore plus la populace sans distinction. Une honte, mais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? J'ai récupéré mon âme et tout et tout.(2) »

Il se sentait un peu insulté par l'air dubitatif du rouquin.

« Comme Angel ? »

Spike grogna. « Beaucoup mieux que ce petit délicat pleurnichard. J'ai mérité la mienne, merci beaucoup. Appelle Buffy, si tu veux, ou même Giles – J'allais l'appeler de toute manière. »

Lentement, le rouquin rangea la pièce de bois.

« Vous vous connaissez, tout les deux ? » Lupin avait l'air tendu…jaloux ? Spike était intrigué. Il savait que Oz était toujours amoureux d'une sorcière rousse – il pouvait le sentir, encore, avec une volute de douleur, de perte, de frustration et de solitude.(3) Ca allait être intéressant de voir le loup-garou poursuivre le stoïque, et jusque là hétéro, musicien.

« On s'est rencontré » Répondit Oz, les yeux plissés.

« Bref, la deuxième raison pour laquelle je vous cherchais est aussi pour vous informer de vos classes additionnelles de DCFM. »

« Des classes additionnelles ? »

Spike eut un rictus. « Votre presque capture a convaincu le professeur Dumbledore de réclamer un entraînement supplémentaire pour vous et Monsieur Malfoy. Vous aurez tout les deux cours pendant une heure avec moi, une demi-heure après le dîner. Même le week-end. »

Le blond pensa que son petit-ami avait l'air adorable quand il était abasourdi.

« Mais…mais… »Il bafouilla. « Mais…Malfoy ! »

* * *

(1)Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit. 

(2)Je répète ; je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit.

(3)C'est bon, vous avez…(Tozi1 : Oui, on sait, tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit.)

Bon, vous avez vu, je vous met deux chapitre en une soirée!Vous êtes heureux? C'est bien! C'est pour me faire pardonner des vacances d'été. Maintenant, j'ai des crampes aux doigts. Bouh. Des reviews pour me consoler.

Pour Of Western Star, désolée, mais il va falloir attendre encore un peu...C'est une traduction ardue, et j'ai un peu de mal parce que je trouve ça teeeeellement triste...Mais que ça ne vous décourage pas, ça pourrait bien finir, après tout. L'histoire est complète et disponible sur le profile de neutral (en anglais...) dont le lien est sur mon profile.

Bisous!Je Vous AIME! (Tozi1: Va te coucher, Tozi...)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: persos à JKR, histoire à Random Dispatcher

* * *

...... 

**Chapitre Dix**

Spike escorta son adorable compagnon boudeur jusqu'à la tour des gryffondors – suivis de près par les loups-garous. A peine était-il retourné au bureau de Dumbledore pour utiliser la cheminée, qu'il grinçait déjà des dents. Son démon voulait se rassurer encore que Harry et leur enfant allaient bien – et réaffirmer leur appartenance à sa famille.

Le blond sortit du chaudron baveur dans le Londres Moldu, il devait passer un coup de téléphone.

* * *

Lundi soir, Spike se dirigeait vers la salle de Défense, sans robes, pour la première séance supplémentaire avec son compagnon et son neveu. Ça allait être très court, si tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu. La plus grande partie de son plan consistait à sortir son neveu de la salle, et faire l'amour à Harry toute la nuit.

C'était un excellent plan, selon lui.

« Ah, Professeur Aurelias. »

Spike grogna.

« Vous avez un visiteur dans mon bureau. »

« J'ai un cour à assurer, Monsieur. »

« Il affirme que ça ne va pas prendre longtemps »

Spike grogna plus fort, mais suivi tout de même Dumbledore dans son bureau. Il avait la désagréable impression que comme tout ses meilleurs plan, celui-ci allait finir en morceau.

« Par tout les Dieux, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans une école, Spike ? De tous les trucs dingues, ridicules et stupides- »

« Hé là ! J'ai plein de truc à apprendre aux gamins. »

« Très drôle, Spike, je doute vraiment qu'une école de Magie Britannique propose des classes sur les soaps opéras américains, ou Comment vivre dans une crypte 101 (ndTozi : Kézako ?) »

« Ha, ha, très drôle, Giles. »

« Messieurs, Messieurs » Intervint Dumbledore, « J'allais me retirer pour vous permettre de vous retrouver, mais je pense que ce serait une erreur. Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas un siège… » Le vieil homme montra les sièges devant son bureau, avant de s'asseoir derrière.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois venu ici, Rupert. C'était trop dur d'envoyer quelques bouquins via UPS ? Tu _connais _UPS, hein, Watcher-boy ? Tu sais, 'What can brown do for you ?' "

"Attends un peu..."

"Les enfants! » Intervint Dumbledore. Sa voix leur fit regarder leurs chaussures tout juste comme…des écoliers.

« Bien. Monsieur Giles, que nous vaut le plaisir de votre compagnie ? »

Spike enfoui sa tête entre ses mains – les yeux de Dumbledore étincelaient follement.

« Spike m'a appelé Vendredi pour me demander des informations…Et disons juste que Blondie ne m'appelle à l'aide qu'en de rares et souvent catastrophiques situations. »

« Très bien. »Dumbledore avala un bonbon au citron.

« J'avais besoin d'informations concernant les démons, et malheureusement, Poudlard compte assez peu de livres sur le sujet. J'espérais que les livres aideraient M. Potter à identifier les démons qui ont tenté de l'enlever. »

« Harry Potter ? »

« Oui, _Rupert_. »

« Grands Dieux ! »Giles jeta un regard à Dumbledore. « Vous voulez dire que…Vous voulez dire que vous avez autorisé ça, » Giles pointa le blond du doigt, « …ce, ce…Spike ! Vous avez laissé Spike approcher ce putain de Harry Potter ?! »

« Ce putain de Harry Potter se tient juste derrière vous, et il se trouve qu'il aime beaucoup ses classes avec le professeur Aurelias, merci beaucoup. »

Spike cacha son sourire à l'intéressante expression de Giles, qui alternait entre l'embarras et l'adoration. Il était aussi amusé par son neveu, qui se tenait nerveusement derrière le Gryffondor furieux.

« M. Potter, c'est une réunion privée - »

« Avec mon professeur qui était sensé nous rejoindre pour un cours du soir que _vous _avez commandé – à moins que ce ne soit un plan pour que le mec enceint se gèle le cul dans une salle de classe déserte avec un fils de Mangemort pour toute compagnie ! »

Draco vira rouge et Giles devint blanc.

Le Watcher commença à bégayer. « En-en…en .. » tandis que Draco s'exclamait « Héla, Potter, attends un peu… »Indigné, et Dumbledore se couvrit les yeux avec une main fatiguée.

Spike décida que c'en était assez.

« M.Malfoy, accompagnez M. Potter jusqu'à mes quartiers, M. Giles et moi-même vous y rejoindront immédiatement. »

Draco essaya de prendre Harry par le bras, simplement pour être repoussé avec un regard ennuyé.

Après que les garçons soient partis, Spike se tourna vers le Watcher, toujours bégayant. « Enceint, Giles, oui. Harry Potter est enceint, et il est assez sensible à ce propos, donc, une fois que tu auras récupéré de la nouvelle, nous prendrons les livres que _tu as pensé_ à amener, pour que M.Potter puisse identifier les Démons qui ont attenté à sa vie. »

Giles cligna des yeux, et rougi.

« Bien sûr que j'ai amené les livres. » Dit-il en nettoyant se lunettes précipitamment.

« Vos quartiers, William ? C'est très irrégulier– »

« M. Potter n'a pas tord à propos de la température, et M. Malfoy et M.Giles seront présents. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore redoublèrent de scintillements, rendant Spike suspicieux. Le vieux avait un plan…

« Bien sûr, mon garçon, bien sûr. Je vous laisse les rejoindre, donc – nous ne voudrions pas abuser plus longtemps de la patience du Porteur, n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

Ils attendaient que les escaliers reprennent la bonne orientation quand Spike brisa le silence. « Alors pourquoi es-tu là, exactement ? Vous vous êtes encore disputés, toi et Buffy ? »

« Non, non, c'est pas ça. J'ai juste décidé que ta situation nécessitait mon attention, c'est tout. Buffy et Faith ont les choses sous contrôle, à l'Académie. »

Spike leva un élégant sourcil blond. « L'Académie ? »

« Oui, enfin…Avec le Conseil de Londres détruit, et tout les combattants ayant reçu tous leurs pouvoirs, les membres survivants ont décidé que c'était une bonne idée de créer une école avec Buffy et Faith à la tête. Bien sûr, le Conseil voulait une école à Londres,mais buffy s'y est opposé. »

« Les escaliers tournèrent, et ils se dépéchèrent de monter.

« Donc, tu te sentais inutile ? Vieilli et obsolète ? » Le blond ricana.

Le visage de Giles se contracta, et son dos se raidi, alors qu'ils arrivaient à la porte de Spike.

« Je te signale que je suis venu ici pour…Pour éviter toute l'excitation d'adolescentes hormonalement dingues ! Par tout ce qui est saint, on ne devrait pas mettre au même endroit toutes ces femmes ultrapuissantes, bavardes, conbattantes et chougniardes. C'est assez pour rendre un Slorchak végétarien ! »

En considérant que la tête d'un Slorchak fondrait si elle absorbait autre chose que de la viande crue et saignante, c'était dire beaucoup.

« Donc tu t'es enfui. » Rigola Spike.

Giles remit ses lunettes d'aplomb. « J'appellerais ça une retraite stratégique. »

Le vampire ne pu se retenir de rire.

* * *

Il était preque minuit, et bien après le couvre-feu, quand Harry identifia les démons. Ç'avait été un spectacle incroyablement drôle – selon Spike.

Giles alternait d'humeur entre sa fierté de Watcher supérieur, et le fan pétrifié d'admiration – ce dernier irritant Harry plus que tout. Son neveu lui faisait penser à quelqu'un avec plusieurs personalités. Une minute, il était poli et diligent vis-à-vis de Harry, et quand il était repoussé par le brun, il laissait tomber des commentaire coupants, comme il l'avait fait jusque là. Harry, bien sûr, n'avait aucune explication à Draco essayant d'être gentil, et trouvait cela très suspect. Spike ne pouvais se décider à éclairer son compagnon, son neveu était si drôle…

« Bien. Je pense que nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin. Je verrais avec Lupin demain matin s'il est d'accord avec le choix de Harry. Giles, si tu pouvais escorter M.Malfoy à son dortoir, je ferais la même chose pour M. Potter. »

« Mais…Je ne… »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, et descendit dans le hall. « Je vais vous montrer le chemin, Monsieur. »

Spike se tint derrière Harry dans l'encadrement de la porte, la main sur l'épaule du brun, et regardant Giles hésiter un moment, avant de partir derrière Draco.

Aussitôt que la paire eut disparut derrière un coin, Spike tira son compagnon vers ses appartements, et ferma la porte. La verrouillant, il poussa l'adolescent sur le canapé. Spike s'agenouilla entre les genoux de Harry, réprimant avec peine son Démon, au regard tentateur que lui jeta le Gryffondor.

Rapidement mais avec précautions, il retira le pantalon et les sous-vêtements d'Harry, et tira le garçon plus près sur les coussin jusqu'à pouvoir prendre ses fesses dans ses mains. Le mouvement fit remonter la chemise de Harry sur sa poitrine, exposant son ventre doux, blanc et délectable.

Spike ne pu retenir le ronronnement qui echappa de sa gorge à la vue de l'insoupçonnable courbure de ce ventre.

« Mien, »Son Démon fit doucement surface. « mon amour, mon enfant. »

« Ouiiii… »Soupira Harry, tandis que Spike passait son visage sur son abdomen.

Descendant, le blond passa sa langue sur la marque blanche dessinée sur l'aine de Harry.

* * *

« Maudit vampire. Je suis bien –»

Giles était perdu, et en était très contrarié. Malfoy lui avait donné les indications pour retourner aux quartiers de Spike, mais il avait dû prendre le mauvais virage.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, avant de foncer en Ecosse… Oh, mon Dieu, j'ai été infecté par les Américains !»

« Oh là là, qua va dire Maman ? »

La voix soyeuse venait de derrière lui. Avec un « gasp » Giles virevolta pour faire face à l'intru en appuyant son dos contre le mur de pierre pour plus de sécurité.

L'homme était habillé de noir des pieds à la tête, mais on devinait un col blanc sous la…veste. Il avait d'épais cheveux noirs juqu'aux épaules, et un visage pâle aux pomettes hautes, aux yeux perçants et un nez…remarquable.

« Avez-vous une explication satisfaisante quant à votre petite randonné nocturne dans mes cachots ? Où est-ce que vous n'arriviez tout simplement pas à vous trouver une autre activité ? »

Giles bredouilla. « J'ai escorté M.Malfoy jusqu'aux dortoirs après une session supplémentaire avec Sp – le professeur Aurelias, et je me suis perdu sur le chemin du retour. »

« En effet. »

Giles s'éloigna du mur, et arranga ses vêtements. Il tendit la main.

« Rupert Giles. » Dit-il avec un sourire nerveux.

L'homme considéra sa main un moment avant de la prendre dans la sienne.

« Séverus Snape, Maitre des Potions. »

« Enchanté, Professeur. »

Snape inclina la tête, et l'inspecta des pieds à la tête. Giles se sentit ridicule. Son jean, son sweat-shirt et ses basket semblait un peu déplacée, maintenant qu'il y pensait, surtout comparés aux robes assez strictes du sorcier.

« Que diriez-vous d'une tasse de thé ? »

Giles cligna des yeux.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : rien à moi : personnages à JKR, et Histoire à Random Dispatcher. (Par contre,les fautes d'orthographe sont bien de moi, oui….)

* * *

Chapitre 11

Spike était appuyé assis à l'envers sur une chaise en bois, regardant Draco et Harry s'entraîner. Idéalement, les deux devraient être en train de combattre l'un contre l'autre, mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse quelqu'un ne serait-ce qu'effleurer son compagnon, enceint ou pas. Sans oublier que, même après deux semaines de cours supplémentaires, les deux garçons pouvaient toujours finir par s'égorger mutuellement, s'ils étaient laissés seuls trop longtemps.

Pourtant, Draco commençait à montrer des signes qu'il laissait tomber son identité de snob riche et gâté.

« Mon Dieu, Potter, tu t'es _encore_ endormi ? »

Spike passa une main sur son visage. Oui, enfin…C'étaient de _petits_ signes.

De sa position sur le sol, les yeux fermés et les jambes repliées en lotus, Harry ne fit qu'ignorer le blond. Draco ricana, et essuya son visage avec une serviette, abandonnant le sac de sable pour s'asseoir au sol, aux pieds de Spike. Le vampire tira une mèche blonde en avertissement, et ils attendirent que les deux autres aient terminé.

Giles apprenait à Harry le yoga et le Tai Chi. Ces deux activités garderaient l'adolescent en forme, surtout qu'il ne pouvait plus faire de Quidditch, et l'aideraient à évacuer la ridicule dose de stress à laquelle il était soumis, étant le Sauveur du Monde sorcier.

En fait, le plus Spike en apprenait sur Harry, et sa vie à Poudlard, le plus son petit lion l'impressionnait. Il savait bien que le rôle de Harry dans la vie n'était pas très différent de celui d'un Combattant, mais…Ce n'était quand même pas la même chose. Harry n'avait jamais connu ses parents, et avait grandit haït et repoussé par sa seule famille, ensuite, il avait un dingue cherchant à le tuer depuis plus de cinq ans. Au moins, les Combattants avaient un Watcher, quelqu'un pour les entraîner à combattre ce à quoi ils devaient faire face, et qui avaient le souci de les voir revenir après.

Harry avait eut une chance de pendu, et une volonté de fer.

La chaise craqua sous ses doigts quand il pensa à combien Harry avait été proche de mourir - et combien de fois.

Finalement, Harry et Giles se relevèrent. Le Watcher éteignit et ramassa les chandelles qu'ils avaient utilisées comme focus, tandis que Harry et Draco commençait un de leur interminable et habituel échange d'insultes.

« Balafré. »

« Face de furet. »

Bon…Il y avait du progrès.

* * *

La nuit suivante, Giles fut demandé au bureau du directeur à peine cinq minute après le début du cours. Observant les deux garçons se toiser méchamment, Spike fit une décision.

Il tarversa rapidement la pièce, entoura doucement son compagnon abasourdi de ses bras, et l'embrassa passionnément.

Un peu plus tard…

« Vous avez pas bientôt fini ? J'ai fini les étirements et répété les trois premier Katas quatre fois de suite… »

Spike releva la tête, et sourit à son neveu, tandis que Harry reprenait le fil de ses pensées.

« Malfoy…Pourquoi t'es pas au moins surpris par tout ça ? »

C'était une question raisonnable. Spike décida qu'il n'avait pas fait son boulot convenablement si le Gryffondor pouvait formuler une phrase cohérente.

« Parce que je connais déjà ton petit secret, Potter – ou est-ce que je devrai t'appeler Malfoy, maintenant ? »

Spike jura intérieurement, et leva les yeux au ciel.

Des yeux émeraude étincelants se fixèrent sur lui, et le vampire se sentit un peu nerveux.

« Explique-moi le fondement de cette affirmation, William. »Et ce n'était pas une question.

Ne dite jamais que ce garçon est stupide.

Il relâcha son compagnon avec précaution, et fit un peu en arrière…et puis un autre…

« Et bien…Tu vois, mon amour…Je suis un vampire… »

« Oui. »

« Et j'ai un peu plus de cent cinquante ans… »

« M-hm.. »

« Et bien ma mère était Anna Weasley. »

L'exclamation choqué de son neveu ne fit rien pour empêcher une vague de rouge de se répandre sur le visage de son compagnon.

« Le nom de mon père était Hephaistion Cassius Malfoy…et mon nom complet est William Hephaistion Malfoy. »

Harry resta silencieux.

Spike attendit …et attendit, et s'apprêtait à prendre la fuite quand : «Donc, puisqu'on est liés ensembles, je suis vraiment un Malfoy ? »

La voix de Harry était calme, mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait calmer le vampire… « Techniquement, oui. Même si le chef actuel de la lignée Malfoy peut toujours choisir de me bannir. C'est assez commun, quand quelqu'un devient un vampire. »

« Mais père n'est pas assez stupide pour faire ça. C'est pas comme ça que font les Malfoy. Et puis, de toute manière, tout le monde voudrait d'une association maritale avec un Porteur dans le famille. » Draco eut un ricanement. « Merci à vous deux ; vous avez fait de moi le célibataire le plus en vue du monde sorcier – ou je le serai quand vous aurez fini de vous moquer de Dumbletruc. »

C'était le tour de Harry de lever les yeux au ciel. « Et je croyais que tu serais dégouté par le fait d'être associé, même par le mariage éloigné, à un horrible Demi-sang ? »

« Pas du tout. Pour quatre raisons. Une, les Potter sont des Sang-pur depuis des centaines de générations, sauf pour ta mère ; qui compensait par le fait qu'elle était la sorcière la plus puissante de sa génération. Et les Malfoys aiment bien la puissance. Donc, chapeau à ton père. Deux, tu es le sorcier le plus puissant depuis le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et le seul à avoir jamais survécu au sortilège de la mort. Trois, tu es un Porteur, ce qui est déjà un fait en soi-même, et quatre, ton tristement célèbre Maitre Vampire pourrait créer un tout nouveau genre de torture si je ne faisait que suggérer quelque chose de négatif à l'égard de ton arbre généalogique. »

Harry était de nouveau calme, et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Soudainement, il redressa la tête, et les deux Malfoys firent quelques pas en arrière : jamais ils n'avaient vu un tel rictus de ruse démoniaque. (NdT : je sais, drôle de traduction, mais je ne voyais pas par quoi d'autre je pouvais le traduire.)

Draco fut plutôt soulagé d'entendre la voix de Giles dans le hall. Il espéra que la présence du Watcher les sauverait du plan vengeur que Potter était immanquablement en train de préparer dans sa damnée tête de Gryffondor – même si l'expression du brun commençait à le faire douter sérieusement du bien-fondé de la maison de son oncle par alliance. Il était sur que les Gryffondors ne pouvaient pas avoir cette expression – ils ne possédaient pas les bons muscles faciaux pour cela.

Le Watcher poussa la porte, ayant l'air sincèrement ennuyé et contrarié. Derrière lui, visiblement peu concernée par l'humeur moins qu'agréable de l'homme, il y avait une petite jeune femme blonde avec les vêtements les plus scandaleux que Draco ait jamais vu, qui était elle-même suivie par le mec le plus hot que Draco ait jamais vu – pas qu'il aimait particulièrement les garçons, pensez-vous, …mais Merlin !

Un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, des cheveux et des yeux sombres, un bouc noir, une peau délicatement tannée et habillé comme pour une promenade sur la plage, de coton blanc. L'homme savait comment faire une entrée.

« Oh putain de merde, Giles, tu sais que je vais devoir te tuer ? Maintenant ? »Jura son oncle.

« C'est bon de te revoir aussi, Spike… » Dit l'homme aux cheveux sombres avec un sourire moqueur.

La fille blonde tira la langue au vampire, puis se tourna de nouveau vers le Watcher. « Tu vas nous aider, pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Giles se tourna vers elle, et tira un peu ses lunettes, la regardant par-dessus ses montures d'un œil sombre. « Non, je ne vais pas rentrer pour t'aider à préparer une fête surprise pour Miss Justinian, et je suis même choqué que tu fasses tout le chemin jusqu'ici pour me demander quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. »

« J'aurais pas eut à le faire, si tu ne t'étais pas enfui si loin ! » Se plaignit-elle.

« Je n'ai rien fait de la sorte ! »

« Et ben pour moi, ça y ressemblait vachement ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

Giles balbutia.

« Ça ressemblait furieusement à de la fuite, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. » Dit le beau mec.

« Même si d'ordinaire je déteste être d'accord avec Peaches-. » Commença William.

« Bien ! Bien…Je me suis enfui. Vous auriez pu me laissez faire, et me laisser conserver un peu de dignité, mais noooon, vous deviez me poursuivre, et me remettre le nez dedans. » Râla-t-il.

Grand silence.

« C'est bon, t'as fini ? » Demanda la fille.

« Oui. »

« T'es prêt à rentrer à la maison ? »

« Pas du tout. »

Elle soupira, « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de spécial ici ? C'est juste une école, non ? Comme on a à la maison ? »

Draco était pétrifié ; malgré lui, et observait l'interaction des deux antagonistes. Bizarrement, il semblait que Potter aussi soit intéressé. Le Serpentard ne l'avait pas encore réalisé, mais les deux étudiants s'étaient assis sur le sol, et regardait le 'combat'.

« Et bien, tout d'abord, il n'y a pas soixante adolescentes super puissante dedans. »

William leva un sourcil, « Tu savais que cette école est une école de magie, pas vrai, Giles ? Avec des garçons _et _des filles âgés de onze à dix-sept ans ? Je ne sais pas comment tu aurais pu ne pas t'en apercevoir. »

« Ne t'en mêle pas, Spike. »

« Une école de magie ? Cool ! Willow sera tellement excitée qaund elle viendra. »

« Red vient ? »Demanda William.

« Ouep. Elle était curieuse quant à ce qui avait attiré notre gentleman anglais si loin. »

« Hey ! » Dit le Vampire, l'air offensé.

« Désolé Spike, nous ne savions pas que tu étais là…Pourquoi t'es là, de toute manière ? »

Toute les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

« J'aurais du m'enterrer moi-même. »

« Je pourrais t'aider, avec ça ? »Offrit l'homme à la peau sombre. Il reçut en réponse un geste particulièrement grossier de la part du vampire.

« Je suis ici pour protéger mon neveu. » dit-il en pointant Draco du doigt. « Et comme une bonne action ne peut rester impunie, je me suis trouvé coincé comme prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour les gamins. »

« il y a quelque chose de très très bizarre, avec ça. »

« Ta gueule, Peaches – retournez à la plage. J'ai appelé Giles à cause de Mr Potter, ici présent. » Il montra le brun. « Il a été attaqué par trois démons, et j'avais besoin d'aide pour les identifier. »

« Harry Potter ? » dit l'homme à la peau sombre.

Draco vit le visage de Harry devenir rouge.

« Oui, Harry Potter »soupira Giles.

« Qui est Harry Potter ? » Demanda la fille.

« Je suis Harry Potter. Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? »

William couvrit son rictus de sa main, et Giles se raidit.

« Désolé Harry. » S'excusa Giles. « Voici Elizabeth Summer-, »

« Appelle moi Buffy ! »

« -Le plus vieux des combattants est Angel, le Sire de Spike. »

« Et vous avez décidé de vous précipité de l'autre côté de la planète pour la très bonne raison de… ? »Demanda William.

« Et bien…J'étais à L'académie, en train d'aider les filles à s'entraîner quand Buffy a commencé à s'inquiéter à propos de Giles… »Angel finit en bafouillant.

Draco était très amusé du fait qu'un homme qui avait l'air si suave soit un très mauvais menteur. Et il était un peu agacé par les regards que l'homme lui avait lancé depuis que William l'avait présenté comme son neveu.

« Vous vous êtes enfuis, pas vrai ? »Accusa Giles.

Buffy bégaya et Angel rougit.

Giles croisa les bras semblant satisfait de lui-même.

« D'accord ! Oui, on s'est enfui aussi ! Mais, Giles, ils en a tellement !Et elle n'écoutent pas un seul mot de ce que je dit ! Elles sont touts persuadées qu'elle ont raison, toujours, et-«

« Bienvenu dans mon monde… »Dis Giles, sans une once de sympathie.

« Mais Giles… »Elle pleurnicha, allongeant le nom du Watcher.

Draco ricana, et même Harry ne put retenir un sourire devant sa scène.

« Non, buffy, tu es le chef, maintenant. Et tu es responsable pour les tenir en main. Je n'étais qu'un conseil, et je reviendrais…peut-être… »

Buffy croisa les bras et bouda un moment avant de sourire largement. « Mais je suis la Guerrière ! »

« Ouiii… »Dit Giles, suspicieux.

« Et Spike dit que ce vieux Harry a été attaqué par des démons, donc, visiblement, je suis nécessaire, pour un moment, non ? Après tout, trucider des démons, c'est mon bouleau… »

Mais avant que personne ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il y eut une grosse explosion, assez bruyante pour que tous couvrent leurs oreilles de leur main. Une grande lumière apparu, et avant que Draco ait pu faire quoique ce soit, quelque chose s'en détacha, et tomba en travers de ses genoux.

La lumière et l'explosion s'estompèrent, et Draco observa la chose ensanglanté avec de grands yeux.

« Dray… »

L'estomac du blond se retourna à l'entente de la voix enrouée. Avec des mains tremblante, il repoussa ce qui était des cheveux imbibés de sang.

« Père ! » Il failli le crier. Ce ne pouvais pas être son père…Cette masse sanglante, détruite, ne pouvait pas être Lucius Malfoy.

Il entendit vaguement Potter appeler un Elfe de Maison, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir étaient les yeux si semblables aux siens, empli de douleur.

« Dray…il a dé…découvert…pour…Sev…et… Will. »

Ce qui restait des doigts longs et élégants tentèrent d'aggripper son bras.

« Nar…Narcissa… »

Draco ne pouvait plus respirer. Les yeux de son père cillèrent, et il sentit les siens s'eplir de larmes tandis que Mme Pomfrey se précipitait vers lui.

« 'Cissa…morte… »

* * *

Tatatatiiin...La suite...Au prochain épisode 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Rien est a moi : les perso sont à JKR, et l'histoire est à Random Dispatcher. Je ne suis que l'humble intermédiaire linguistique entre la version anglaise, et la version française, que voici :

NA : Salut tout le monde ! Nous y revoici ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette version de Lucius, mais il est brusquement apparu et a demandé un rôle dans ce fic. Donc, le voici !

* * *

Chapitre 12

Trois heures plus tard, Lucius était encore en vie, mais c'était tout juste. Normalement, l'aîné des Malfoys aurait du mourir : outre les dommages causés par la multitude de sorts qu'il avait reçu, les résidus magiques laissés par ces sorts auraient pu suffire à le tuer. C'était un indicateur de la force de sa volonté de vivre qu'il soit encore vivant.

C'était également un hommage aux dons de Madame Pomphrey, et Albus ne cessait de se féliciter d'avoir pu l'attirer hors du service des Urgences et Traumatologie de Ste Mangouste. Le recrutement de l'infirmière avait été un coup de maître pour l'école. (1)

Silencieusement, il regardait Poppy parler doucement avec Draco et William pendant que Giles discutait à voix basse avec Angel et Miss Summer un peu plus loin. Albus était inquiet de la réaction de Harry. Ou plutôt de son manque de réaction. Le Gryffondor était debout dans un coin, séparé des deux groupes, dissimulé dans les ombres car la lumière des torches avait été modulée maintenant que l'urgence était passée. Seuls les yeux verts et perçant de l'adolescent étaient visibles, et ils passaient alternativement de Draco à Lucius.

Le directeur pouvait presque imaginer voir les engrenages tourner dans la tête de Harry. Lui et Draco s'entendait si bien, et maintenant ce rappel de pourquoi ils ne devaient pas être ensemble réapparaissait brusquement. Draco était issu d'un héritage de forces Sombres, et Lucius avait activement œuvré à des tentatives de meurtre contre Harry. Albus espérait simplement que la présence du doyen des Malfoys ne défasse pas tout le progrès que les deux jeunes avaient accompli.

Il voulait réconforter Harry, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire tandis que le garçon insistait dans son entreprise de rébellion. Harry devrait faire le premier pas pour réparer leurs relations, en révélant le père de son enfant. Ils ne pouvaient pas gagner la guerre si ce garçon gardait de tels secrets.

Dumbledore quitta l'infirmerie. Madame Pomphrey déplacerait Lucius dans une chambre privée et sécurisée quand elle aurait fini avec Draco et William – pas besoin d'avoir toute l'école au courant du fait qu'ils avaient un fugitif sous leur toit.

Le regard de Harry continuait de passer entre Draco, Lucius et William. C'était évident à présent que William était un Malfoy, surtout quand vous le compariez au visage plus vieux de Lucius. William était pourtant plus…extraverti, la plupart du temps. Ce devait être sa moitié de sang Weasley.

Voir le souci de Draco pour son père apportait un conflit dans les émotions de Harry, et il essayait vainement de se concentrer sur un catalogue des différences entre les Malfoys pour s'en distraire. Cela fonctionna pour quelques minutes, mais il fut incapable de résister au tourbillon émotionnel puissant – culpabilité, colère, peur – des flashs d'émotions qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis son anniversaire. Tout cela à cause d'un seul homme. Lucius Malfoy.

« Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en gros ? » Murmura Buffy en se glissant derrière lui.

Il lui adressa un regard, et la vit flanquée de Giles et de Angel.

« C'est Lucius Malfoy, le père de Draco. Il est un mangemort, et est supposé être enfermé dans la prison d'Azkaban pour avoir essayé de me tuer moi et mes amis l'année dernière. »

« Oh Dear… »Murmura Giles.

Angel resta stoïque, mais Buffy souleva les deux sourcils.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Aucune idée. Je suppose qu'on devra attendre qu'il se réveille. »

Madame Pomphrey laissa finalement sa paire de blond, et commença à changer Lucius de pièce, tandis de William s'approchait de Harry.

« Giles, si tu pouvais montrer les quartiers des invités à Buffy et Angel – je suis sûr que les elfes ont préparé quelque chose pour eux. Draco restera ici pendant que j'escorterais Mr Potter jusqu'à ses dortoirs. »

Heureusement, aucun ne protesta, et bientôt Vampire et Porteur furent blottit dans une alcôve sombre pas trop loin du portait de la Grosse Dame. William s'appuya contre le mur de pierre froide, et serra Harry contre lui.

« Ça va mon amour ? »

Harry posa son visage contre la poitrine de son amant, et haussa des épaules.

William ne dit rien, et se contenta de passer ses mains sur le dos de Harry.

« Il me fait peur. » Admit finalement le Gryffondor dans un souffle.

« Lucius ? »

Harry regarda William en entendant son ton incrédule. « Il a essayé de me tuer, quelques fois – c'est pou ça qu'il était en prison, tu sais ! »

Les yeux de son compagnon passèrent à l'or pour un moment avant de revenir au bleu habituel. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Tu es un Malfoy, maintenant, et si il y a une chose que Lucius comprend, c'est la famille. Il l'a peut-être perdue de vue pendant un moment, mais il l'a sans aucun doute redécouvert à présent. J'aurais une petite discussion avec lui, juste pour être sûr qu'il a bien saisi le concept. »

Le brun ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire. « Bon…Essaye juste de ne pas être trop gentil, d'accord ? »

William ricana. « Sur mon honneur, mon amour. »

Harry entoura le cou de William de ses bras, et se hissa sur les orteils pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pour un moment, la connexion chaste suffit ; mais Harry était affamé, et il n'allait pas se rassasier du « chaste ».

Avec un gémissement quémandeur, il demanda l'entrée à la bouche du Vampire. Le blond l'autorisa, et la langue se rencontrèrent enfin, se frottant, se caressant, se battant, presque. Il était si concentré qu'il ne se rendit compte d'où se trouvaient les mains du Vampire qu'une fois qu'elles furent dans son pantalon, refermées sur ses fesses.

A la légère traction de ces mains, Harry sauta et entoura les hanches du Vampire de ses jambes, les faisant gémir tout les deux au contact supplémentaire. Harry ondula, frottant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre.

William se retourna, appuyant le plus petit corps de Harry contre le mur. Harry renversa sa tête en arrière avec un soupir, cherchant sa respiration et montrant sa gorge.

Ce fut le tour de Spike de gémir à la vue délicieuse devant lui. La magnifique peau blanche de Harry, tachée uniquement de sa Marque, et parcourue pas le besoin – le besoin de Spike. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose comme cela. La soumission d'Harry intoxiquait autant qu'elle apprenait l'humilité. Avec la précaution qu'une telle confiance demandait, Spike permit à son Démon de faire surface, et il enfonça doucement ses dents dans la chair fantastique en face de lui.

Il but profondément, tandis qu'ils se frottaient toujours l'un contre l'autre. Spike fit passer un de ses doigts entre les fesses de Harry pour caresser l'entrée dans laquelle il avait tant envie de se plonger. Avec un effleurement de ce doigt, et une pression de leur hanche, ils vinrent. Spike relâcha sa prise sur le cou de son compagnon, et rejeta la tête en arrière, son grognement de plaisir noyant les gémissements étranglés du Gryffondor.

Haletant, Spike laissa Harry redescendre son corps et s'appuyer contre le mur. Le Vampire appuya son front contre celui de son compagnon, et sourit. « Combien de temps encore, mon amour ? Même si j'aime le défi de trouver ces moments d'inimité pour te débaucher, cela reste très frustrant. »

« Me débaucher ? Tu passes trop de temps avec les autres professeurs. »

Spike grogna.

« Bien ! »Gloussa Harry. « Décembre, je crois. Début décembre. »

Spike grogna de nouveau, et le brun soupira. « Je n'aime pas cela également, Will, mais cela te protégera aussi. »

« Tu n'as pas à me protéger. »

Le Gryffondor sourit tristement. « Peut-être pas » murmura-t-il « Mais ça me fait me sentir mieux.ça me laisse dormir quelques heures, au moins. »Harry détourna la tête en disant ces derniers mots.

Spike prit le visage du garçon entre ses mains pour pouvoir regarder dans ses yeux émeraude. « Tu ne dors pas bien ? »

Harry baissa les yeux, et mâchonna sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce que le blond passe on pouce sur la chair meurtrie. Le garçon soupira de nouveau.

« J'ai des cauchemars…et des visions de Voldemort torturant des gens…je suis devenu un peu insomniaque, peut-être. » Il fit une pause. « Ce n'est pas si pire, cette année…Voldemort a été calme. »

Spike fronça des sourcils. Il n'avait pas réalisé que Harry dormait si mal, mais s'il y pensait à présent, Harry avait toujours l'air fatigué avant de tomber enceint.

« Ça ne va pas aller, mon chéri. Toi et le bébé, vous avez besoin de repos. Buffy a dit que Red devait arriver sous peu, et je suis sûr qu'elle et Giles peuvent trouver un moyen de le garder loin de ta tête. On peut s'occuper des cauchemars ensemble, non ? »

Harry opina du chef, mais Spike pouvait voir que son amant était sceptique. Ce n'était pas un problème, il aurait juste à lui prouver que William le sanglant prenait grand soin de ce qui était sien.

« Essaye de dormir, mon amour. Je te vois demain. »

Avec un dernier baiser, Spike l'envoya au lit, le suivant des yeux jusqu'à ce que le tableau se soit refermé.

* * *

Lucius se réveilla une heure avant le lever du soleil, son grognement réveillant Draco, et tirant Spike de sa déambulation.

« Père » murmura doucement Draco, soulagé, avant de quitter sa chaise. Il versa un verre d'eau, et aida son père à le boire, tandis que le Vampire se plaçait silencieusement au pied du lit. « Comment te sens-tu Père ? »

« Assez atroce, Draco, j croyais que c'était clair… » Émit Lucius.

Draco grimaça, mais ne montra autrement pas que les mots tranchants de son père l'avaient affecté.

Spike du ravaler son grognement. Lucius n'était pas haut placé sur la liste de ses personnes préférées, pour le moment ; il avait tenté de tuer Harry – plus d'une fois selon ses sources – et il était pourquoi Draco était en danger à présent. L'homme avait besoin d'une remise à niveau en paternité, et d'un briefing sur ce qu'être un Malfoy impliquait.

« Tu nous dis ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière, Lucius ? »

Draco remit le verre sur le chevet, avant de s'asseoir au pied du lit en face de Spike, mais toujours près de son père. Le Vampire serra le pied du lit jusqu'à ce qu'il craque ; avant de se détendre et de poser sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Draco. Le garçon voulait un peu de réconfort de son père, mais devait se tourner vers un étranger qu'il ne connaissait que de quelques semaines pour l'obtenir.

Lucius regarda Spike de haut en bas, et réussi à éviter de grimacer – même si le muscle tremblant dans sa joue montrait combien c'était dur pour l'arrogant qu'il était.

« Un plaisir de te revoir, William. »

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire de même, mais nettoyer les saletés des autres ne m'a jamais mit de bonne humeur. »

« Comme c'est indélicat de ta part de le dire ainsi. »

« Ouaip. »Spike un rictus sauvage.

« C'est vrai ? A propos de Mère ? » Demanda Draco.

Lucius eut la courtoisie de paraître peiné avant de répondre. « Oui, Fils. Narcissa est morte. »

« C'était…Lui ? »

Quand son père eut acquiescé Draco prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Et si, au lieu de simuler 100 Question, tu nous racontait ce qu'il s'est exactement passé, Lucius. » Cracha Spike, posant ses yeux sur son…énervant descendant.

« Très bien. » Lucius fit une pause et racla sa gorge, faisant relever la tête à Draco. « Le Seigneur des ténèbres m'a fait évacuer d'Azkaban vers la fin août, et depuis je fus un _invité_ dans l'un de Ses refuges. Il a commencé à me faire comprendre combien Il était déçu de moi, et fit reposer la responsabilité du fiasco du département des Mystères sur mes épaules. Il me fit également part de comment j'allais me racheter, ou plutôt, de comment Draco allait se racheter pour moi. Je fus puni quand je protestai. »

« La nuit dernière, je fus amené devant Lui de nouveau…et Narcissa était là. » Il pausa de nouveau, et murmura en regardant dans le vide. « Elle fut mise à genoux, et torturée – mais elle resta forte, et fière. Elle a refusé de Lui dire quoi que ce soit…Elle était si belle. »

Le blond secoua sa tête, pour se débarrasser du souvenir comme si il se déroulait devant ses yeux. « Quelqu'un Lui a fait connaître ta présence ici, William…Et ce quelqu'un savait que tu étais un Vampire et un Malfoy. Il voulait savoir comment Narcissa avait réussi à obliger une telle créature à lui obéir. Il a déduit qu'il s'agissait d'un sort de Sang, étant donné ce que tu es, et qu'elle t'avait fait venir pour protéger Draco. »

« Elle n'a rien dit. Pour sa défiance, Il l'a tuée…et pour sa ruse, Il l'a fait vite.Il soulagea sa frustration sur moi, jusqu'à ce que le Portoloin que Séverus avait fait pour moi m'amène jusqu'ici, auprès de mon fils. »

Spike attira Draco jusqu'à lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. L'adolescent se détourna de son père, et pleura silencieusement. Lucius ne fit pas un bruit.

« C'est tout de la faute de Potter. » Marmonna-t-il soudainement.

Le grognement de Spike le stoppa dans son élan, et dans e silence assourdissant qui suivit, Draco ria nerveusement.

« Ce n'est plus Potter, Père…Potter-Malfoy ! »

Lucius se redressa brusquement, juste pour retomber avec un gémissement, les bars repliés sur ses côtes.

« Draco… » Gargouilla-t-il « Porteur…Tu…pas… »

« Non, père, pas moi. »

« Moi » grogna Spike, son démon sur le point de se montrer.

* * *

gniark gniark gniark. Un coup à lui filer la crise cardiaque, ça, Draco...Et Dumby qui croit toujour tout savoir mieux que tout le monde...


	13. Chapter 13

aloors...Comme certains l'ont remarqué, il y a eu un petit micmac au niveau des chapitre (moi et ma coordination, alors...) Voici le bon!! Amusez vous!

Merci a tout ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé des renseignements sur la série. Notamment au niveau de la traduction des termes...'. C'est très gentil, et ça m'aide beaucoup. Je ferai une compil des infos, et je la mettrais dans un des prochains chapitres... Ca m'a par ailleur encouragée à relire les RAR de Random Dispatcher, et je pourrais vous expliquer les points suivants (qui reviennent assez souvent, on dirait...):

-Pourquoi Spike n'est plus avec Buffy. (Puisque selon mes très chère sources, ils étaient ensembles...

-Pourquoi Spike est vivant. (bon. Ca, pour être vivant, il est vivant. Mais pourquoi?)

Dislcaimer : Rien a moua…Même l'histoire, qu'est à Random Dispatcher… 

AN: Ca y'est, les aminches ! Ca fait un moment, mais les perso n'étaient pas coopératifs. Pour vous consoler, il est deux fois plus long que d'hab' !

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Dimanche, cinq jours après l'apparition de Lucius dans la salle de Défense, Harry se trouvait dans une des huit Salles Communes proposées par Dumbledore le premier jour de l'année, dans l'espoir de renforcer « l'esprit de solidarité de l'école »- une annonce que le Gryffondor avait apparemment manqué. Les Salles Communes étaient justes d'anciennes classes inutilisées, que les Elfes avaient nettoyées et meublées de manière appropriée. En général, la décoration était minime, puisque les élèves étaient sensés les aménager comme bon leur semblait.

Jusqu'ici, l'idée n'avait remporté qu'un succès moyen. Cela permettait pourtant à Ron et Hermione de les traîner là, lui (Harry) et Draco dans l'optique de passer du temps avec eux et Luna et Neville. Draco, bien, devait être présent, ou le blond aurait la plus importante crise que Harry n'ait jamais vu, et pourtant, Harry avait une grande importance des crises serpentardiennes. Honnêtement, il s'en fichait. Malfoy pouvait être, et était le plus souvent, un vrai enfoiré, mais il faisait à présent partie de la famille, et depuis, faisait un peu plus attention à Harry.

Oui, il s'en fichait complètement.

Il était aussi surpris que Ron et Hermione veuille encore passer du temps avec lui, et s'amuser ensemble. Il les avait à peine vus depuis le début de l'année, entre ses sessions supplémentaires, et ses déambulations dans les couloirs pour rencontrer « accidentellement » le professeur de Défense. Mais ils étaient là, les cinq membres fondateurs de l'AD plus un.

Et en parlant de l'AD…

« Je pense que nous devrions faire une gazette, ou quelque chose, surtout depuis que nous ne sommes plus un groupe actif. »Proposa Hermione, sans même lever le nez du livre dans lequel elle était plongée.

« Pour quoi ? » Bafouilla Ron autour d'une bouchée de chocogrenouille.

« Franchement, Ronald ! A propos de quoi essayons nous de nous renseigner, juste là ? »

Le rouquin devint brusquement très pâle. « Tu veux dire à toute l'école à propos des Démons ! » couina-t-il.

« Et pourquoi pas ? C'est évident que le monde sorcier ne sait rien d'eux, et que le Ministère ne va pas ajouter le sujet au curriculum. Si Tu-Sais-Qui emploie des Démons , cela revient à l'AD d'informer les étudiants. »

« Et une gazette, nous permettrait de toucher des extra-AD. »Ajouta Luna en feuilletant son Quibbler.(1)

« Exactement » S'exclama Hermione.

« Mais que vont dire les Gouverneurs de l'école ? Je veux dire, si le conseil d'administration ne permet pas à Dumbledore de nous informer sur les démons, ils ne vont pas essayer de nous renvoyer, comme pour ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière ? »

Le groupe resta silencieux.

« Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un essayait de nous coffrer, cette fois-ci... »Dit Ron, examinant une nouvelle carte.

Harry renifla de dégoût.

« Déguisons-le – Donnons-lui l'apparence de notes de cours… »Suggéra Draco avec hésitation. « Ce n'est pas interdit de se renseigner sur ce sujet, on ne pourra rien te dire si tes notes circulent… »

Hermione cligna des yeux. « C'est super Draco ! On pourrait le faire sur dit papier normal Moldu… » Elle continua en prenant frénétiquement des notes sur un bout de parchemin en marmonnant à propos des codes de couleurs et de sort de démultiplication.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux vers un Draco tout aussi surpris. Après un moment, il réalisa que Neville et Luna avaient eux aussi ce genre d'expression.Sauf Ron. Ron était soit vraiment habitué au comportement d'Hermione, ou alors il était ingénument pas au courant de ce qu'il se passait.

« Ca fait peur Harry, vraiment peur. » Murmura Draco.

Harry acquiesça.

Quand il devint évident que Hermione resterait en « mode dingue », Draco se leva. «Vient Harry, on a un rendez-vous ce soir. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui »

« Sur quoi ? »

Draco roula des yeux. « C'est la suite de la session sur le sujet de Jeudi soir. »

Cela prit à Harry une minute de réflexion, puis il sauta sur ses pieds. « Oh. Okay ! A plus tard, les gars ! »

Les autres acquiescèrent tandis que Harry leur faisait un signes d'au-revoir, entraîné hors de la salle par Draco.

* * *

Devant les portes de l'infirmerie, Harry se sépara de son compagnon. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Potter ? T'as peur ? » Grogna le blond.

Harry fixa le garçon. « Je croyais que nous allions voir William. »

La moue de Draco se changea en incrédulité. « Tu ne peux pas être aussi bête, Harry. »

Cela amusait le Gryffondor de voir Draco alterner entre 'Harry' et 'Potter', bien qu'il soit conscient de le faire également avec 'Malfoy ' et 'Draco'.

« Potter ! »

Harry cligna des yeux et trouva Draco en face de lui, le tenant par les bras.

« Ca va, Harry ? » Demanda doucement le blond.

Harry renifla et dansa sur ses talons. « Ouais…C'est juste…Lui..Tu sais… »

« Ouais. Crois le ou non, je sais. »

En levant les yeux, le Gryffondor ne vit que de la sincérité dans les yeux du Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? »

Draco prit sa main, et la serra un peu. « Il veut sans doute te donner le speech 'Qu'est-ce qu'être Malfoy' »

« Tu crois ? »

« C'est soit ça, ou il veut fusiller du regard le premier Malfoy à ne pas avoir de sang pur en 500 ans »

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

« Aller, Potter, où est la légendaire bravoure de Gryffondors ? Et puis…S'il est vraiment trop salaud, on lâchera oncle Willy sur lui, ok ? »

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Ok Draco, t'as gagné. Allons voir le Dragon. » Il secoua son bras comme s'il était armé d'une épée.

Draco leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel et le tira par le bras. « Tu es tellement gay »

« Pas vrai – euh…si…Mais pas comme tu le penses, imbécile ! »

* * *

Dumbledore attendit de ne plus entendre les insultes amicales pour passer dans le couloir, ses yeux étincelants.

* * *

Lucius examina le compagnon de son ancêtre avec des yeux perçants. Le garçon était entre la porte et son lit, se tenant comme s'il allait s'enfuir à la moindre alerte. Il devait admettre que Potter était assez…mignon. Il avait l'air innocent et destabilisé. Le garçon avait prouvé qu'il avait certaines aptitudes à la survie, ce qui était bon signe chez un Sauveur de l'Humanité, et il était très puissant… 

Assez bizarrement, son fils semblait s'entendre relativement bien avec lui, si leurs mains jointe voulaient dire quoi que ce soit. Mais il ne devait pas être surpris, arpès tout. Draco avait toujours eu besoin d'attention ; un problème créé par les allées et venue incessantes de meurtriers sans foi ni loi dans le Manoir à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, sans oublier les raids surprise des Aurors qui n'avaient prit fin qu'avant le départ de Draco pour Poudlard. Et avec la mort de Narcissa…

Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ces pensées. Il observa le dernier Malfoy en date – un Demi-sang…Mais après tout, ce Demi-sang maigrichon était un porteur, avec une mère, toute d'origine moldue qu'elle soit, quand les Malfoys, les plus purs des purs, n'avaient jamais créé de telle puissance.

« Assied-toi, je te prie. »Dit-il avec raideur, montrant un siège à côté de lui. Il regarda le brun s'asseoir avec précautions, et Draco passer derrière lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Lucius se racla la gorge pour moderer sa voix. Il devait reconstruire les ponts, là. Ce n'était pas la peine de tout rendre plus compliqué quand il était déjà dans une situation désavantageuse. Il devait jouer prudemment, et ils le savait tout deux…Retourner vers Voldemort n'était pas une option, et un séjour à Azkaban était une possibilité très réelle. Il avait besoin de Harry…tout simplement.

« Je voulais te voir pour te souhaiter la bienvenue dans notre famille, et te féliciter sur la venue prochaine de ton enfant. »

« Merci, monsieur. » Murmura Harry.

« Et je suis aussi curieux de savoir pourquoi vous avez tenu la part de William un secret pour Dumbledore. Ton compagnon était plus qu'insistant pour que je garde mes connaissances pour moi-même. »

Le garçon inclina la tête sur le côté, comme pour étudier un peu mieux l'autre sorcier. Lucius fut surpris de l'intelligence dans ce regard. Peut-être avait-il sous-estimé le Gryffondor.

« Pour faire court…Il m'ennuie vraiment. »

Lucius cligna des yeux.

Et cligna encore des yeux.

Avant même qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, il avait éclaté de rire, et riait, riait, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis qu'il était sortit de Poudlard.

Ce garçon était sans prix.

* * *

Petit détail. Ce chapitre n'est pas complet. Il était très long, alors pour vous le mettre le plus rapidement possible, je l'ai coupé. C'est pour ça que le commentaire de Random dispatcher n'est pas fondé, au début...Il est pas plus long le chapitre. Il est normal...et je dirais même un chouia plus court. Désolée. La suite arrive...Bientôt. 

Bisous

Tozi


	14. Chapter 13 bis

Disclaimer. Bon. Au bout de 14 fois, on se sent beaucoup moins intelligent quand on dit que l'histoire ne nous appartient pas…Mais on le met quand même.

* * *

Chapitre 13 bis. 

Dumbledore marchait de long en large quand Séverus entra dans son bureau, et le Maître des Potions ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer intérieurement. Avec un soupir, il s'assit et attendit que le vieux sorcier lui dise enfin pourquoi il avait été convoqué. Quand Dumbledore faisait des allées et venues dans son bureau, c'est que quelque chose de mauvais se préparait.

« Si je me souviens bien, vous avez assisté à quelques leçons supplémentaires de DCM de Monsieur Potter, et de Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Séverus acquiesça, curieux quand a l'issu de la conversation, et inquiété par l'absence de l'offre rituelle de thé, et de sucreries.

« Est-ce que M.Potter a laissé voir quelques indices quand à l'identité du père de son enfant ? »

Le Serpentard grimaça. « Vous savez que je vous l'aurais dit, Albus. »

« Et…M..Malfoy ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que vous me demandez, Albus, mais les leçons se passent bien. Draco semble…_s'épanouir _sous la tutelle de son Oncle. L'animosité entre les deux garçons semble s'atténuer, mais ils sont loin d'être des amis. J'ai remarqué que Draco passait plus de temps en dehors des cours avec les Gryffondors, surtout depuis l'apparition de Lucius, mais ils ne communiquent pas beaucoup. C'est presque comme s'il se sentait obligé de rester en présence de Potter.

Dumbledore s'assit enfin, caressant sa barbe comme si c'était un chat, les yeux dans le vague.

« C'est ce que je pensais…Ils ne sont pas prêts…Mais bientôt, peut-être. »

« « Vous allez me dire à quoi vous pensez, Albus, ou vaudrait-il mieux que je retourne vers mon laboratoire ? »

Dumbledore fronça des sourcils, et revint à la réalité.

« M.Malfoy est le père de l'enfant de M.Potter. »

Séverus s'étrangla. « Q-Quoi ?! » Il grimaça en se rendant compte que sa voix était passée dans les aigus.

Le Directeur souleva un sourcil. « Je n'ai encore rien dit au public, parce que cela détruirait leur relation dans l'œuf…Dans le meilleurs des cas, leur union sera tumultueuse, et pour le moment, rien n'est fait. »

« Bien sûr. »Souffla Séverus. Potter et son filleul ? Sûrement pas ! Le vieux avait définitivement perdu la tête !

« Monsieur Malfoy n'est pas mon choix préféré, mais cela rendra accessible pour Harry des cercle qui lui étaient fermés auparavant. Être un Porteur ouvre toute les porte, mais ne procure pas de reconnaissance, ce que le nom des Malfoy fera pour lui. Cette union permettra aussi au Sang-purs de ne pas être ostracisés après la guerre ; cela pourrait même motiver certains Mangemorts à quitter Voldemort pour la Lumière.

Albus était perdu dans ses pensées de nouveau, et le Maître de Potions en était heureux car il avait du mal à se contrôler après ces nouvelles incroyables, sans tenir compte de la manipulation évidente du Directeur.

« Si vous savez que Draco est le père, pourquoi tentez-vous toujours d'obtenir une réponse de Potter ? »

Il trembla quand deux yeux froids se posèrent sur lui.

« Parce que, Séverus, Je ne peux pas tolérer une rébellion de cette sorte. Il doit apprendre qu'il ne doit pas garder de tels secrets pour lui. Je suis celui qui nous guide au travers de cette guerre, et je le veux à mes côtés. S'il ne peut pas me suivre, il sera tué.Je croyais qu'il avait compris la leçon au Département des Mystères, mais visiblement ça n'a rien arrangé. »

Séverus grogna.

« Que voulez vous de moi ? »

« Malheureusement, Fudge me harcèle pour que je révèle le nom du père. J'ai repoussé l'échéance le plus possible, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va encore marcher. Les garçons doivent pouvoir montrer un front uni quand viendra le temps. J'ai besoin de vous pour les surveiller quand je ne le peux pas, et pour encourager une inclination, si inclination il y a.

Le Serpentard acquiesça de nouveau, et glissa en dehors du bureau. Il redescendit vers ses quartiers. Il ne pouvait croire le vieux. Il ne pouvait pas penser que son filleul et Potter…il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y penser !

Il aperçu Rupert l'attendant à sa porte. Fantastique. En plus, il était en retard pour leur rendez-vous, et n'était pas d'humeur à partager un quelconque compagnie. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'attendait à ce que ça aille très loin, de toute façon.

Avant que son « rendez-vous » n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Séverus l'attrapa par la main et le tira à l'intérieur.

* * *

Un Rupert Giles amusé s'assit sur le canapé, et regarda le sorcier ordinairement stoïque marcher en rond, en marmonnant des choses incompréhensible et en agitant les mains.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

Séverus continua son manège.

« Séverus ? »

Pas de réaction.

« Sev ! »

Rien.

Finalement, Rupert se leva, et attrapa l'homme par la main. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il tira le professeur dans ses bras, et l'embrassa. Les lèvres sous les siennes s'entrouvrirent, sous le choc, probablement, mais l'Observateur n'eut aucun scrupule à en prendre avantage et glissa sa langue entre elles.

Séverus gémit.

Des bras minces et bizarrement forts se nouèrent autour de luis, et il fut plaqué contre le corps plus sec et plus petit de Séverus.

Rupert passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs, et repoussa doucement la tête de Séverus, mettant fin au baiser.

Un autre gémissement, déçu.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. 3Est-ce que j'ai ton attention, maintenant, Sev ? »

Son compagnon cligna des yeux. « Absolument, Rupert. »

« Bien. » Il les dirigea vers le canapé, et ils s'assirent, l'homme toujours collé contre lui. « Maintenant, dit-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Séverus le regarda bizarrement. « C'est comme ça que tu t'occupes de tout les hystériques, ou c'est seulement moi ? »

Rupert rougit, il n'y pu rien – il pouvait agir quand la situation l'exigeait, mais il était toujours un simple bibliothécaire.

« Euuuuuuhmmm. Oh. Et bien, tu vois…

Séverus rigola. « Et bien il semble que ce soit une bonne technique. »

Rupert rougit de nouveau. « Il semble bien. »

Après un moment, les Maître des Potions soupira et se détendit. « Albus m'a donné des nouvelles assez…Perturbantes. Par rapport à d'habitude. »

Rupert hocha la tête. « Ah, oui. Tu étais assez surpris à propos de Spike – ce que j'éprouve souvent quand on parle de lui. Mais je dois admettre que j'étais surpris que Dumbledore n'ait révélé à personne qu'il soit un vampire. »

« Oh, il aime bien ses petits secrets. » Murmura Sev. « Dumbledore pensait que cela n'était pas important. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il a attendu que Lucius se fasse presque tuer pour me dire qu'il y avait un Malfoy vampire dans l'école. J'aurais pus éviter la casse avec le Seigneur des Ténèbre. Maintenant, Dumbledore a perdu tout l'avantage que pouvait avoir un vampire à nos côté, et je ne peux plus espionner, juste parce qu'il veut toujours tout contrôler. ! »

L'Observateur passa une main dans le dos de son compagnon, « Et que t'a-t-il dit ce soir ? »

Séverus soupira. « Ça ne sort pas d'ici. »

Rupert fronça les sourcils et remonta ses lunettes. « Bien sûr. »

« Dumbledore pense que Draco est le père de l'enfant de Potter. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Quoi ? »

« Il m'a demandé de les _encourager_ à passer autant de temps que possible ensemble. »

« Et s'il sait, pourquoi est-ce qu'il continue de demander ? »

Séverus ricana. « C'est ce que je lui ai demandé. Dumbledore semble vouloir punir le garçon de garder ce secret. Il veut que Potter fasse ce qu'il lui dit, et qu'il soit un bon petit soldat. »

« Seigneur. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, considérant la situation dans son ensemble.

« On doit le dire à Spike. » Dit Rupert doucement, observant l'homme à ses côtés.

Séverus hocha la tête. « Oui, j'ai aussi pensé à ça. Si Albus a raison, non seulement cela fait de Potter un Malfoy, mais cela peut aussi influer grandement le Serment que Spike a fait à Narcissa – ça dépend de la formulation. S'il a juré de protéger l'héritier et non pas Draco, il doit se concentrer sur Potter. »

« Effectivement. Mais même s'il n'y avait pas de Serment, Spike deviendrait enragé s'il apprenait que quelque chose ayant trait à la famille lui a été caché. Il a toujours été assez obsédé par ce qui est sien, avec ou sans âme. » Dit Rupert nerveusement.

« C'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin…Un seigneur noir, un Sauveur mort, et un Maître Vampire survolté…Potter ne va jamais laisser ça passer, tu le réalise. »

Rupert souleva un sourcil.

Séverus examina ses mains avec attention. « Je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec Dumbledore sur comment il gèrent les chose avec Potter. On ne peut pas dire tout simplement à quelqu'un – surtout un garçon de onze ans – que le plus puissant Mage Noir de tout les temps essaye de le tuer, et s'attendre à ce qu'i continue sa vie comme si de rien n'était. Potter s'est fait presque tuer tous les ans depuis qu'il vient à l'école. Il a vu deux personnes être assassinées en face de lui ; et il en a tué une à l'âge de onze ans. »

Le Serpentard passe sa main sur son visage avant de continuer. « Je ne peux pas supporter ce gamin, mais je ne peux pas non plus cautionner ce que fait Dumbledore, ni ses plans futurs. Il n'a rien révélé au sujet de Draco, parce qu'il ne veut pas que les garçon se séparent. Il a besoin de Draco pour attirer ailleurs les enfants de Mangemorts – et leur argent. Comme Malfoy, Draco procure un niveau de respectabilité à Potter dans certain cercles, et ainsi à Dumbledore, son mentor. Potter et son enfant sont des outils pour augmenter le pouvoir et l'influence de Dumbledore dans le monde magique. Le problème est, Potter ne veut pas jouer le jeu, et l'a fait savir à albus. Quand il va découvrir cette dernière manipulation…Ca ne sera pas joli. »

« Seigneur. »

* * *

Séverus l'accompagna à la dernière session des garçons, et ils discutèrent un moment dans un coin, l'expression de Spike devenant de plus en plus rigolote.

Avant que quiconque ait pu rien faire, le Vampire s'était approché des garçon se chamaillant tout en s'aidant pour les étirements.

Spike révéla ce que Dumbledore savait, et….Draco vira au vert, et Harry s'écroula de rire.

Et il rit.

Encore.

Et encore.

« C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que Dumbledore s'est trompé. » Murmura Rupert.

« Effectivement. »

* * *

NdT: Bien sûr que Dumbledore se trompe. Mais bon. On ne peut pas gagner indéfiniment au jeu de je-sais-tout. Même quand on s'appelle Dumbledore. Par contre, quelque chose me dit qu'à la fin, ça va finir par énerver Spikounet... 

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, et que vous n'attendrez pas la suite trois mois...hinhin.

Bye!

Tozi


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : si je possédais quoi que ce soit relié de près ou de loin à Harry Potter, hormis les livres déjà disponibles en librairie (et encore, je n'ai ni le six, ni le sept…), soyez assurés que mon banquier serait au courant, et que j'en profiterais pour m'acheter un ordinateur qui marche. Le mien ronfle comme une locomotive, maintenant. C'est grave docteur ?

* * *

**Chapitre quatorze **(oui, le dernier, c'était le 13 bis, que j'ai coupé e deux parce qu'il était long, et que j'avais la flemme de tout mettre en une fois. mea culpa maxima...)

...

Spike était surpris de voir combien la supposition de Dumbledore semblait amuser son petit compagnon – en fait, cela maintint le garçon dans une humeur _fabuleuse_ pendant tout ce qui restait du mois d'octobre – et par extension, Spike. Même l'apparition de Willow, Xander et Illyria ne put le contrarier.

Avoir Draco comme prétexte relaxa Harry plus que tout autre chose – même pas un frénétique rapport sexuel, que son Gryffondor joyeux autorisait bien plus souvent à présent – et un Harry détendu était une créature encore non observée jusqu'à ce jour.

Tandis que leur relation était toujours tenue secrète, avoir les deux autres Malfoys dans le secret procurait à Spike des moments avec Harry autres que de brûlantes étreintes. Son démon bien sûr considérait cela comme une perte complète de temps, mais le reste de son être en était heureux. Harry avait une conversation passionnante s'il se lançait.

Dumbledore prétendit ignorer leurs petites réunions familiales, tandis que Lucius utilisait la baguette de Draco pour le tenir ignorant de la teneur exacte de leurs réunions ; en se débarrassant de tous les sorts d'écoute et de surveillance placés sur sa chambre. Le vieil homme pensait toujours que Lucius et Spike tentaient de convaincre Harry d'épouser Draco. En fait, Harry était bien en train de recevoir un cours accéléré en traditions sorcières, et sur l'histoire de la famille Malfoy, mais en retour les trois sorciers se familiarisaient avec les traditions sur les vampires.

Harry les absorbait comme une éponge.

Spike trouvait également intéressant de voir Buffy sortir précipitamment de l'infirmerie au moment même où lui, Draco et Harry s'y rendaient. Lucius, bien sûr, était silencieux comme une tombe à ce sujet.

Personnellement, il ne pouvait attendre le feu d'artifice. Narcissa avait été une femme fantastique, et une bonne mère pour son descendant, mais elle était un pur produit de l'aristocratie de sang pur ; une fleur délicate qui devait être protégée, et chérie comme un trésor. Lucius avait besoin du feu – d'un défi, quand Buffy avait besoin d'une main puissante pour modérer son…enthousiasme.

Quelle paire.

Sans oublier les loups-garous – loups-garous qui étaient passés de amusant à énervant trente secondes après l'arrivée de Red (1) sur les lieux. Ils se tournaient autour en s'agaçant mutuellement. Peut-être que deux loups alphas réussiraient où un seul n'avait pas suffi.

En plus de tout cela, Illyria avait commencé à suivre le copain de Harry, Neville Grodubat, ou quelque chose comme ça. Angel poursuivait son neveu, et Xander était…et bien _Xander._

L'amour était dans l'air – et ça le rendait dingue.

La seule merci que les Forces toutes puissantes lui avait accordée était que Rémus avait acheté la 'Cabane Hurlante' pendant l'été, et que de ce fait la plus grande part de l'équipe Sunnydale était confinée hors de l'école, et donc loin de lui.

Spike fut tiré de ses pensées par une poignée de Poufsouffles et de Serdaigles de cinquième année en avance pour son cours.

Il avait assez tergiversé pour la journée, il avait des enfants qui requéraient son enseignement…seigneur combien cela semblait faux.

* * *

--

Harry passa rapidement dans le Hall, se dirigeant vers la fête d'Halloween –ou du moins essaya. Enceint de presque quatre mois, son ventre avait commencé à gonfler un peu, et qui aurait pu prévoir qu'une petite bosse pourrait saccager tout son centre de gravité ? En fait, il oscilla entre Ron et Hermione du haut de la tour Gryffondor jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Ses deux amis sourirent avec indulgence, et Neville gloussa légèrement. Ils rencontrèrent Draco et Luna à l'entrée de la Salle. L'humeur de Harry était si bonne qu'il serra le blond dans ses bras en face de tous ceux présents – ce qui était en fait la plus grande partie de l'école, Dumbledore inclus.

Harry entendit les exclamations de surprise, et mit fin à l'étreinte en attrapant la main de Draco et Luna, et en les tirant vers la table des Gryffondors, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Bien sûr, Harry était très conscient du chaos qu'il avait occasionné, et s'amusait follement.

« Fais attention, Harry, tu veux que cette petite blague tienne jusqu'en décembre, non ? » siffla Draco dans son oreille.

Le Gryffondor ricana comme si le Serpentard lui avait murmuré la plus énorme grossièreté imaginable, et siffla en retour. « Pas de souci, Dray, tu sais bien qu'on va se disputer sévèrement dans quelques jours. On s'arrangera pour que ce soit public. »

Draco ricana. « T'es complètement dingue, Potter. »

« Il faut bien que je le sois pour te supporter, non ? » répliqua-t-il, brisant l'atmosphère un rien tendue qui s'était installée sur la table des Gryffondors depuis que le Serpentard s'était assis à côté de leur Héros. Même si ses amis avaient accepté le blond à leur côté, sa maison ne l'avait pas fait, mais Harry n'allait pas laisser cela gâcher sa bonne humeur.

Grignotant un apéritif, il fit un salut jovial à la petite troupe assise à la table des invités que Dumbledore avait placé sur le devant. Halloween étant un jeudi, et en regard des tensions montantes dans le monde sorcier, le Directeur avait déclaré un jour chômé le vendredi et invité quiconque ayant des relations avec les étudiants à leur rendre visite. Beaucoup de parents avaient sauté sur l'occasion et beaucoup prenaient part au festin du soir, l'Ecole proposant gracieusement de les héberger pour la nuit.

Harry pensait que tout cela était une très bonne idée – même si Dumbledore le faisait pour des raisons évidentes de publicité. D'une manière ou d'une autre, cela permettait aux amis de William de passer un peu plus de temps à l'école durant lequel Harry pouvait communiquer avec eux. Et c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Il apprenait tant sur son compagnon durant les réunions vespérales avec Lucius – quand il ne tombait pas endormi après les leçons supplémentaires de Défense – mais il voulait aussi entendre parler de lui par les personnes qui l'avaient le mieux connu.

Mais cela attendrait ; pour le moment, il était temps de manger.

* * *

-

Après le festin, les étudiant prirent leur temps, profitant d'un week-end de trois jours, et les parents se retrouvèrent pour partager une sorte de réunion d'anciens élèves improvisée.

Giles, Oz et Buffy se tenaient près des portes d'entrée, bavardant tranquillement, tandis qu'Illyria suivait Neville de près, qui tentait de se cacher derrière sa grand-mère sans trop en avoir l'air. William et Angel étaient dans un coin sombre de la Salle, Remus et Willow étaient tous deux encore à table, l'air très inconfortable, ce qui laissait Xander à la merci d'un groupe de Septième années qui trouvaient son bandeau sexy.

Le Gryffondor choisit Buffy. Xander avait fait des commentaires qui le laissaient suspecter qu'il y avait eu plus entre son amant et la Tueuse qu'on ne voulait bien lui dire. Bien sûr, il était hors de question de simplement aller la voir et de lui demander…Peut-être que son Serpentard intérieur devrait s'exprimer…

Il avait juste deux questions à poser à cette fille…euh, femme. Il voulait être sûr qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de récupérer son ex, et…Il voulait savoir ce qui les avait séparés pour ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs.

Le Gryffondor avait toute confiance en l'affection du vampire, mais il y avait encore cette petite part jeune et indélébile qui ne pouvait vraiment accepter que William l'aime _lui_ – ne _le _quitterait _jamais_. C'était cette petite et insignifiante partie de lui qui croyait qu'Hermione et le Weasley ne restaient à ses côtés que parce qu'on leur avait demandé, ou parce qu'ils avaient de la pitié pour lui, ou des avantages à en tirer…Mais certainement pas parce qu'ils croyaient en _lui_. C'était aussi cette petite part qui lui permettait de continuer à avancer à chaque fois que ces peurs se confirmaient ; à chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'ils l'abandonnaient. C'était la part qui le faisait les pardonner et sourire ; après tout, il était reconnaissant ce qu'ils lui offraient, et puis finalement, qui pouvait vraiment l'aimer ?

Il se trouvait presque aux côtés de Oz, Draco le suivant de près – oui, Draco l'accompagnait comme un frère siamois – quand un grand 'BOOM' fit trembler les grandes portes en bois à l'entrée de l'école. Puis, les gonds se descellèrent et les portes tombèrent au sol.

La Grande Salle resta silencieuse derrière jusqu'à ce que le nuage de poussière retombe, et que trois immenses hommes _cornus_, chacun avec un marteau, entrèrent. Là, les cris commencèrent. Bien sûr, ces cris pâlirent vite en comparaison avec l'hystérie collective qui s'empara de l'assemblée à l'apparition d'une douzaine de …_choses_ humanoïdes et bleues derrière le trio Marteau.

Harry cligna des yeux et réalisa que tous derrière lui semblaient courir en rond ; Oz, Buffy et Giles soulageaient les armures de leurs épées, et attaquaient ce qu'il pensait être des démons.

Draco sauta en face de lui, baguette brandie et lançant des sorts à gauche et à droite, reculant systématiquement pour repousser Harry dans la Salle. Malheureusement, Harry ne pouvait que très peu faire pour aider ; Madame Pomphrey lui avait confisqué sa baguette durant l'après midi.

Apparemment, c'était une procédure standard quand un homme enceint entrait dans le deuxième trimestre, mais cela le laissait assez vulnérable dans ce genre de situation. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était se cramponner à Draco tandis qu'ils se frayaient un chemin à travers la foule, les empêchant de trébucher sur leurs condisciples paniqués.

Tournant sa tête en arrière pour garder un œil sur leurs attaquants pour de nouveau en avant pour guider leur retraite, il aperçut William et Angel se débattant pour les atteindre. Dumbledore et McGonagall guidaient les élèves, ou essayaient, par les étroites sorties de service au fond du Hall, même si cela ne semblait pas très efficace. En première ligne, quatre des démons bleus à écailles avaient l'air mort ou mourant, mais le trio Sunnydale passait à présent plus de temps à éviter les attaques des créatures aux marteaux qu'autre chose.

« Il est là! » Cria une voix râpeuse et irritante.

Harry n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui ils parlaient ; il essaya plutôt désespérément de localiser son compagnon dans la foule.

Le Hall commençait à se vider, mais il y avait toujours trop de monde dans la salle pour permettre à Harry et Draco de fuir. Il vit Willow, debout sur la table avec les bras levés. Elle psalmodiait quelque chose mais il ne put percevoir ses paroles à travers les cris et la frénésie ambiante. Malgré toutes les distractions, pourtant, il distingua que ses yeux…Ses yeux étaient devenus complètement noirs.

Draco trébucha, et Harry passa un bras autour de sa poitrine pour le maintenir debout, tout en continuant à s'éloigner des démons. Cela lui prit un moment avant qu'il ne réalise que sa manche était trempée…tiède et trempée. Stoppant, Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule du Serpentard – les quatre profondes blessures qu'il avait sur la poitrine.

Le démon qui en était l'auteur rampait vers eux, soumis visiblement à une version parfaite du sortilège de blocage.

« Continue à avancer, Potter. » siffla Draco, avant d'envoyer un _Difindo_ à la créature. Le sort ne provoqua qu'une éraflure sur la peau épaisse de la …_chose_, la faisant siffler de rage.

Harry reprit son chemin, traînant à moitié le blond avec lui.

« Potter, » souffla Draco « il faut aller plus vite… »

Harry renifla. « Tu n'es pas léger, tu sais. »

« D'solé… »Les mots du garçon était presque indiscernables, à présent. « te sauv…ingrat. Pois… »

Et le Gryffondor portait réellement le Serpentard à présent. Draco avait perdu connaissance.

Il tenta d'attraper la baguette de Malfoy – il devait faire quelque chose, ou ils mourraient tout deux – mais il sentit soudain une main immense l'attraper par le dos de ses robes, et le soulever dans les airs. Il perdit sa prise sur l'autre garçon et la baguette, observant avec horreur le garçon tomber au sol sans vie.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit que c'était l'un des démons-marteau – avec un horrible rictus exposant une rangée de dents jaunies et pointues. Il projeta le Gryffondor haut dans les airs, et Harry fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser – il hurla.

« William ! »

Il atterrit avec un grognement dans les bras d'un autre géant, sur le dos, heureusement, et commença immédiatement à se débattre. Remerciant Merlin pour les robes larges et flottantes, et les préoccupations du démon avec une Tueuse grognonne, Harry réussit à se glisser hors de la prise de la créature, et à gagner le sol. Il se précipita le plus loin possible contre un mur, et réalisa qu'il y avait encore trois démons-marteaux et cinq bleus entre lui et son compagnon excité par le combat.

Une brise passa dans ses cheveux.

Il regarda derrière lui, et se trouva face aux terres de Poudlard – rien ne lui bloquait le chemin. Il pouvait perdre ces créatures sur ce genre de terrain, peut-être même atteindre le terrain de Quidditch et la remise à balai…

Il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui et vit que les démons avaient réalisé qu'il n'était plus captif, et se mettait à sa poursuite.

Il courut.

À mi-chemin du terrain de Quidditch, un démon bleu lui faucha les jambes, le faisant rouler dans l'herbe. S'immobilisant à plat sur le dos, Harry se trouva nez à nez avec les pieds d'un démon-marteau très grand, très fâché, et très amoché ; le marteau levé prêt à s'abattre. Le Gryffondor ne put que se rouler en boule avant que le marteau ne tombe.

Il ferma les yeux…

…

Il les rouvrit doucement, et vit un barrière rose et translucide entre lui et le démon furieux, les coups de ce dernier rebondissant dessus avec des 'boom' inoffensifs et assourdis.

Derrière la créature, Harry vit le groupe Sunnydale et son compagnon prendre soin des démons avec plus d'aisance à présents qu'ils étaient en extérieur, et il observa avec un satisfaction non feinte son attaquant étripé par une attaque combinée de Buffy, Spike et Xander.

Bizarrement, la Tueuse l'atteint le premier.

« Ça va Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle, tentant de passer la barrière avec sa main, mais la barrière l'empêchait d'approcher.

Harry s'assit. « Ummh…Oui, je crois. »

« Annule ce petit truc défensif alors, pour qu'on puisse te ramener au château pour un check-up. »

« Je…je ne peux pas. »

« Et ben ? Pourquoi ? »

Le reste des Scoobies se rassemblèrent autour de lui.

« Je n'ai pas de baguette ! Je ne sais pas qui a lancé ce sort, encore de quel sort il s'agit ! »

Willow passa sa main au dessus de la bulle, comme pour s'y chauffer les mains.

« Ça ne dégage pas la même chose que la magie d'Harry, » dit-elle, surprenant le Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas réalisé que la Wicca pouvait identifier la magie de cette manière. « C'est semblable, très semblable…Mais c'est froid au toucher quand la magie d'Harry brûle. »

William s'accroupit à côté, le démon en lui encore proche, ses yeux l'examinant soigneusement.

« Tu es sûr que ça va bien, mon petit ? »

Harry mordit sa lèvre et secoua la tête. « Non… » Murmura-t-il. Et c'était vrai. Cette nuit, il était passé près, trop près, de mourir. Les démons l'avaient eu en leur possession, même pour un moment.

William leva une main sale contre le bouclier, et quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec, il explosa avec un petit 'pop'. Comme une bulle de savon.

Harry se jeta dans les bras de son compagnon, aussitôt qu'il le put. Il réussit à ne pas éclater en sanglots comme un bébé, mais c'était tout juste.

* * *

--

Voilà!! le chapitre de SATS que 'avais promis!! (vous vous rendez compte de la _vitesse_ à laquelle j'ai fait cette update?)

Toujours, je voudrais signaler mon éternelle reconnaissance à ma béta, dalou28, qui me fait l'honneur de me corriger malgré le rythme arythmique des parutions, et ce avec la plus grande diligence et considération. Merci Dalou, merci.

Voilà...Pour les fans d'OWS, mon autre traduction, il y a un chapitre bientôt fini de traduire. Pour ceux qui e connaissent pas, je vous prie d'y faire un petit tour, elle est sublime. (Elle est pas trop mal traduite, mais c'est de l'histoire dont je parle, qui est de neutral, et qui est tout bonnement captivante.)

Moment pub fini.

Pour des précisions sur le mode de parution, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, veuillez consulter mon profil, ou m'envoyer une review.

Bisous tout le monde !!


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer; Rien à moi, bien sur.

Dédicace : je n'ai aucun mérite, les chapitres qui suivent sont entièrement dus à artémis, qui m'a mis un coup de pied au bon endroit...il est bienvenu, mais j'avoue que c'est une méthode violente. A utiliser avec modération. Merci. (sans rancune)

Bonne lecture

Tozi

* * *

**Chapitre**** 15**

Spike se tenait dans une des trois chambre isolées de l'Infirmerie de Poudlard, contemplant son compagnon et son neveu. Draco avait été soigné pour le venin de Kryshak et les blessures sur sa poitrine guérissaient. Par chance, le venin de Kryshak ne faisait que paralyser la victime – ils aimaient manger leurs proies vivantes ; car il y avait beaucoup de démons plus venimeux que ceux-là. Voldemort avait très bien planifié son attaque et il avait presque atteint son but.

Son petit compagnon était inconscient dans son lit, tandis que Draco dormait paisiblement. Quand le brun avait perdu connaissance dans ses bras, il avait paniqué et s'était rué vers l'Infirmerie. C'avait été un pur coup de chance que le démon se retire de son esprit avant qu'il ait surgit dans le domaine de Poppy car l'endroit était bourré de gens hystériques et blessés, enfants et adultes confondus.

Poppy avait à peine jeté un regard, et avait appelé un spécialiste de Ste Mangouste – elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque avec la grossesse de Harry.

Et ainsi, Mme Sheridan était apparue et avait donné un bilan de santé immaculé, si l'on exceptait un léger manque de poids, et les réminescences du stress qui avait causé la perte de connaissance. Mais avec un peu de repos, il n'y paraitrait plus. Bien sûr, elle avait déconseillé toute excitation.

Et puis Red avait posé des question sur le bouclier et personne n'avait put répondre. Snape avait suggéré une « bizarrerie » de la magie d'Harry, mais ce fut discrédité par Red et Mme Sheridan, qui avaient affirmé que les réserves magiques d'Harry n'avaient été utilisées par rien d'autre que le bébé de toute la journée.

Ils s'étaient alors dévisagé stupidement pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Oz commente, sans avoir l'air d'y toucher, comme à son habitude, qu'en tout cas, ça ne pouvait pas être le bébé qui se protégeait lui-même, n'est-ce pas ?

Ca avait retourné tout le monde – la Guérisseuse incluse. Si c'était vrai, cela indiquerait une puissance magique encore jamais enregistrée…Peut-être même plus que Merlin lui-même !

Mais en fin de compte, personne ne savait vraiment quel sort créait un bouclier physique rose et impénétrable et aucun n'osait se mettre en avant comme le Sauveur du Garçon-qui-a-survécu, ce qui aurait fait de cette personne un héros national.

Et maintenant, son compagnon était toujours inconscient.

Il aurait pu les perdre tout les trois en même temps, ce soir ; son enfant, son compagnon et son neveu.

C'était inacceptable.

C'était impardonnable.

Ce Voldemort allait apprendre pourquoi c'était une mauvaise idée d'affronter William le Sanglant de front.

------

Harry s'éveilla avec un petit grognement, s'étirant avec précautions. Un gloussement au dessus de lui lui fit lever la tête pour apercevoir le visage affectueux de son compagnon qui était allongé sur son flanc aux côtés de lui, sa tête blonde appuyée dans sa main.

« William, » murmura-t-il dans un demi sommeil.

« Salut mon amour, comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien. »

Le vampire passa ses doigts dans les mêches brunes, et Harry soupira avec satisfaction. Il se sentait tout mou, comme si rien d'autre que son lit n'existait. C'était un des moments les plus agéables qu'il avait jamais passé, mais même s'il ne voulait pas en voir la fin, il avait de nombreuses questions.

« Draco ? »Sa voix était douce, comme pour ne pas briser la paisible atmosphère qui s'était installée.

Willian sourit gentiment, comme s'il avait compris. « Il va bien, et dors dans le lit à tes côtés, tout réparé. »

Ce fut le tour d'Harry de sourire, et de soupirer de soulagement. « Bien. »

William passa de ses cheveux à son abdomen pour caresser la bosse qui se formait peu à peu.

« Ils ont fait venir un spécialiste de Ste Mangouste pendant que tu étais inconscient, mon amour. »

Harry soupira, mais ne fit aucun commentaires ; à la régularité avec laquelle il atterrissait à l'Infirmerie, il se demandait s'il ne devait pas tout simplement engager un Guérisseur à temps plein, là où lui et son compagnon décideraient de vivre. Cela vaudrait mieux si ses enfants héritaient de sa chance.

« Donc je vais survivre ? »

Wiliam sourit un peu, mais ce fut court. « Tu nous a fait très peur. »

Harry passa un main sur la mâchoire du blond. « Je suis désolé. » mumura-t-il.

« Il n'y a rien à excuser de ton côté, Harry, tu n'as jamais demandé à ce que l'école soit envahie de démons…Toi et Draco, vous vous êtes bien débrouillés en bas, c'était une très bonne idée de sortir dans le parc, mon cœur. »

Harry renifla de dégoût. « Si ça n'avait été pour ce bouclier, je serais devenu de la Purée d'Harry. »

Wiliam grogna, ses yeux traversé par un éclair doré pendant un moment, avant de revenir au bleu. « J'ai plusieurs questions axquelles Dumbledore doit des réponses. Comment des démons ont-ils pu pénétrer dans l'Ecole, par exemple. »

Harry bouda un moment, avant de lever les bras vers son compagnon jusqu'à prendre son visage entre ses mains pour un baiser. Un baiser chaud, humide, la bouche ouverte et le corps tendu qui fit pousser des petits grognements de plaisir à William bien avant que Harry ait décidé de le laisser repartir.

« On ne parle pas de _lui_ maintenant. Je suis d'une humeur douillette et agréable, et j'aimerai bien que ça reste comme ça. » Murmura Harry.

William eut un sourire. « Comme tu le souhaites mon amour. Mais je pense que tu seras intéressé d'apprendre que tout le monde pense que ce bouclier vient de notre enfant. »

Harry cligna des yeux, puis regarda la courbe de son estomac couverte par la main protective de William.

« Vraiment ? » C'était un simple souffle mais le vampire l'entendit.

« Oui mon cœur, un vrai petit prodige hein ? »

Une chaleur envahit Harry, lui faisant détendre des muscles qu'il n'était même pas conscient d'avoir tendu et il sourit.

« C'est très pratique, en fin de compte, non ? Notre petite fille, déjà capable de se protéger toute seule… » Sa voix se perdit quand il leva les yeux vers le visage choqué du vampire. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe William ? »

Le bond cligna des yeux. « Tu sais que le bébé est une fille ? »

« Euh…Ouais. »

« Comment ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'étit pas vraiment posé la question. « Je sais pas vraiment…Je me sens comme si c'était une fille. »

« Depuis combien de temps tu te sens comme si c'était une fille ? »

« Depuis qu'elle a produit le bouclier, je pense. Je le sais c'est tout. »

William écarquilla les yeux en contempla la bosse du ventre d'Harry. « Une petite fille… »

« Tu es content ? Que le bébé soit une fille, je veux dire…Je sais que les Sang-purs sont toujours un peu inquiets à propos d'un héritier, et tout… »

William rit. « Harry, mon cœur, je pourrais pas m'en contrefoutre plus de ma lignée ; je suis un vampire, enfin. Ce bébé est un mélange de toi et de moi – elle pourrait avoir une fourrure bleue que je l'aimerai tout pareil, plus que n'importe qui sauf toi. De plus… » Le ton de William devint brusquement sérieux. Sa main fraiche se posa sur le menton du brun, de manière à ce que leur yeux se croisent. « Ce bébé est un pur bonus dans cette vie. Harry, je t'ai trouvé et ce simple fait valait bien la peine de traverser le dernier siècle. Tu lies l'âme et le démon ensemble. Tu es tout ce dont j'aurais jamais besoin. » Il ronronna. Puis gloussa. « Mais tu es libre de me donner tout les gamins blonds aux yeux verts que tu veux. »

Harry lui tapa le bras avec un petit rire, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le lit et la chaleur de leur étreinte. « Je vais dormir un peu plus, d'acc' ? »

« D'accord mon chéri. » Murmura William.

---

Le soir suivant, âpre avoir escorté les deux garçons à leurs salles communes respectives, Spike se rendit au bureau du Directeur. Le Gardien de la porte sauta de côté avant même que le vampire put grogner et il ricana en montant les escaliers. Apparemment le vieil homme l'attendait.

Poussant la porte assez fort pour qu'elle aille s'écraser sur l mur opposé dans un crac assourdissant, il ne fut pas surpris en voyant Snape et Giles déjà là. Il fut surpris pourtant de la colère presque palpable du maître des potions, et l'humeur d'Eventreur de Giles. La fête avait commencé sans lui.

« Alors Albus, est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer comment au juste un groupe de démons a réussi à entrer dans l'école pour attaquer mon neveu mon élève-star ? »

Son démon voulait déchirer le vieillard en petits morceaux pour avoir mit son compagnon dans un tel danger. Cet épisode avec Angel et les tisons ardents n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il souhaitait faire subir à cette excuse de sorcier…Et les sorciers avaient toujours une si bonne compétence de guérison. Il pourrait faire durer la torture sur des semaines.

« Comme je le disais à Séverus et à votre ami, je suppose que les créatures ont été aidée par quelqu'un de l'intérieur ; sans doute un des parents en visite ce Week-end. Ils sont en train d'être interrogés par les Aurors, au moment même où nous parlons. »

Snape renifla. « Et je continue à soutenir qu'il n'y avait qu'une poignée de ces dits parents et tous étaient sous très haute surveillance depuis qu'ils ont mit un pieds sur les terres du château. Il doit y avoir une autre explication. »

« Je veux savoir si les boucliers de l'école ont été configurés pour les démons. Après tout, Spike et Illyria sont tout les deux entrés sans problèmes. » Dit froidement Giles.

Le poids de ces mots s'installa doucement et rien ne put empêcher le démon de se montrer cette fois là.

« Alors Vieillard, grogna-t-il, t'as laissé ces garçons sans aucune protection, pensant qu'ils étaient en sécurité, quand même un Soola décérébré aurait put rentrer malgré sa taille et repartir avec Draco ou Harry sous le bras sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? »

Ce fut intéressant, du point de vue du démon, de voir le Directeur se _dégonfler_. L'homme avait démarré l'entretient l'air le plus sûr de lui, plein de vie et d'énergie, mais il avait à présent l'air d'un vieil homme faible qu'une simple brise pourrait assommer.

« Je ne sais pas. » chuchota Dumbledore d'une voix brisée.

« Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? » Giles avait les yeux écarquillés. « Comment pouvez-vous ne pas savoir ? »

Dumbledore soupira et recula dans son fauteuil. « Les rituels utilisés pour créer les protections de Poudlard sont depuis longtemps perdus. On n'est pas sûr de l'éventail de boucliers produits, mais je sais que l'école a toujours été un endroit sûr pour les élèves. »

Giles se laissa tomber sur un siège à côté de Snape, incrédulité et colère évidentes sur son visage. « Comment pouvez-vous…Pourquoi… ? » Bégaya-t-il.

« Oui bien sûr, c'est un endroit très sûr… » Cracha Spike. « Avec des Acromantulas dans les couloirs, des basilics à la cave et des trolls dans les souterrains. Sans oublier la brochette d'instructeurs homicidaires qu'emploie cette école et les visites occasionnelles de l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je me sens aussi inoffensif qu'une mouche dans cet endroit. C'est incroyable que les sorciers ne soient pas en extinction si c'est comment les choses se passent. »

Dumbledore se leva. « Je ne vous permet pas… »

« Si, vous permettez, Vieillard. » Spike gronda, s'approchant du bureau et se penchant au-dessus pour lui faire face. Démon contre Sorcier. « Le Monde Sorcier peut peut-être jouer les aveugles sur vos simagrées, mais je ne le ferais pas. Vos allez permettre à l'Equipe du Sunnydale l'accès à l'école et vous allez leur dire tout ce que vous savez sur les boucliers de cet endroit. Ils pourront peut-être trouver un moyen de garder les facteurs indésirables à l'extérieur. »

« Mais le Ministère… »

Spike gronda de nouveau. « Vous vous occuperez du Ministère. Dites-leur ce que vous voulez mais vous_ ferez_ ce que je vous dis de faire. »

Le visage pâle de Dumbledore vira au rouge. « Qui êtes-vous pour faire ce genre de demandes ? Vous n'avez aucu pouvoir ici ! »

E blond inclina la tête. « Ah bon ? A part le fait que je pourrait vous réduire en morceaux, J'ai aussi l'option de retirer Draco et Lucius de l'école. »

« Et ? »

« Je connais vos suspicions concernant Draco et si elles sont vraies…Alors j'ai_ beaucoup_ de pouvoir, non ? »

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'élargirent et Spike eut un rictus féroce. Le vieil homme savait, autant que tout le monde, que si Daco était le père de l'enfant de Harry, alors Harry était à présent un Malfoy, sous le contrôle et la garde de cette famille. Cela voulait dire que le vampire pouvait retirer le Gryffondor de l'école.

« Alors, Vieillard ? »

Le Directeur se laissa retomber dans sa chaise, sa peau brusqument grisâtre. « Je vais faire préparer des chambres pour vos amis. J'enverrais un message au Ministère et au Conseil d'Administration pour les mettre au courant de la situation. »

« Et ben voilà ! Maintenant, si vous pouviez m'excusez, j'ai envie de prendre l'air. »

Snape et Giles restèrent figés sur place, tandis que le blond sortait en fredonnant un petit air.

.,;,.

.,;,.

* * *

Voilà maintenant, chapitre 16!


	17. Chapter 16

Rien à moi!!

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Le vendredi six décembre trouva Harry assit dans la Grande Salle pour le diner et se demandant comment diable il comptait annoncer l'identité du père de sa fille. Il avait choisit cette date au petit bonheur en Octobre, en partie parce qu'il voulait le faire avant Noël et aussi parce que cela marquait la fin de son troisième mois – ou plutôt de son sixième. Mais commen pouvait-on annoncer quelque chose comme ça ?

Il leva les yeux, vit le regard de William fixé sur lui et lui adressa un petit sourire ; William y répondit par un haussement de sourcil. Le vampire ne lui mettait pas la pression, il avait même offert de faire la révélation lui-même pour que Harry ne s'en préoccupe pas. Mais étant un Gryffondor, le brun avait décidé que c'était sa responsabilité de s'en occuper – maintenant, il regrettait de ne pas avoir confié la tâche à William.

Soudain, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Dumbledore se leva en grimaçant et Harry se frappa le front de la main en voyant Fudge entrer suivit de Percy Weasley et de six sorcier qu'Harry supposa être des Aurors.

« M. le Ministre, » salua froidement Dumbledore. « Comment c'est gentil à vous de nous rendre visite. » Son ton et son expression soulignait combien il pensait peu ce qu'il disait.

« Je suis désolé de dire, Albus, que ce n'est pas simplement une visite de courtoisie. » Dit Fudge fortement, s'assurant que tout le monde lui portait attention. « Je suis venu récupérer . »

Des exclamations surprises emplirent la Salle, et Harry se leva d'un bond – autant qu'il le pouvait avec son ventre et sa léthargie constante.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

Fudge se tourna vers le Gryffondor enragé, ses yeux feignant la surprise. « Mais pour vous protéger, . » dit-il comme s'il s'adressait à un gamin de cinq ans dur d'oreille.

« De quoi exactement ? »

« Mais de vous-même et de ceux qui voudraient prendre avantage de votre situation. »

Harry renifla. Si c'était le cas, qui allait donc le protéger de Fudge ?

« Vous êtes un mineur, -, »

Harry l'interrompit. « Etre Porteur m'émancipe. »

« Sous des circonstances habituelles, oui. Une fois qu'un Porteur tombe enceint, il devient légalement majeur mais il est apparent, par le fait que vous ne pouvez pas nommer le père de votre enfant, que vous avez été mis dans cet état contre votre volonté, ou que vous avez été abandonné par votre partenaire. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, il est de mon devoir de veiller à votre bien-être. Visiblement le personnel de cette institution a oublié ses responsabilités. »

Harry le dévisagea, la bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant comme celle d'un poisson. De l'autre côté de la Salle, il vit Draco se lever et se diriger rapidement vers lui. Tournant légèrement la tête, il vit que Wiliam aussi était debout, même s'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir quitter la table des professeurs. Les yeux du vampire étaient devenus dorés.

Daco venait juste de le rejoindre quand Harry reprit le contrôle. « Je crois qu'il y a eu un malentendu, M. le Ministre. Je n'ai pas été violé, ni abandonné, le père de ma fille a toujours été à mes côtés. »

Harry était fier de son ton mesuré.

« Vraiment, ? Permettez moi d'en douter. »

Des exclamations choquées retentirent – le Ministre de la Magie avait traité un Porteur de menteur ! Autant traiter la Reine de pouffe !

« Mon nom est Potter-Malfoy, M. le Ministre. »

Harry se dit que c'était un miracle que tout le corps étudiant de l'école n'hyperventile pas d'un coup.

Fudge eut un sourire triomphant « Dans ce cas je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses pour avoir douté de vous. Mais comme Narcissa Malfoy est morte et que Lucius Malfoy est actuellement un fugitif, votre tutelle à vous et Draco revient encore au Ministère. »

Harry plissa des yeux en réponse au ton paternel. « Je pense que vous concluez un peu vite, M. le Ministre, comme beaucoup ont la mauvaise habitude de faire. Draco Malfoy n'est pas mon Compagnon. »

C'était le tour de Fudge de jouer au poisson. « Qui alors ? Certainement pas Lucius ? »

Harry grimaça à l'idée. « Pas du tout. »

Fudge tournait rapidement au rouge. « Bon sang, garçon, cesse de jouer ! Qui est-ce ?! »

« Moi. » dit William, descendant calmement vers eux.

Toute les têtes dans la Salle se tournèrent ers le blond qui traversa la pièce nonchalamment jusqu'à se tenir derrière Harry, ses bras autour de ses épaules et son menton sur le sommet de son crâne.

« Et par Hadès, qui êtes-vous ? »

Ce fut Harry qui répondit. « William Malfoy, aussi connu sous les noms de Spike ou William le Sanglant, Maître Vampire et chef de l'ordre d'Aurelias. »

Harry sentit les crocs de son compagnon apparaître, et du s'empêcher de rire aux cris qui emplirent la salle après _cette __petite_ révélation. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir l'équipe Sunnydale assise à la table juste à côté de celle des professeurs. Buffy avait l'air de s'étouffer sur quelque chose, un Angel blasé lui tapant dans le dos. Oz et Illyria hésitaient entre amusés et impassibles, tandis que le reste imitait les condisciples d'Harry avec des mine de poissons.

« Un v-v-vampire… ? » couina Fudge.

« L'Appel a été envoyé, » dit Harry en utilisant le nom rituel des phéromones qu'il avait dégagé pendant la première semaine de cours. « et William Malfoy a répondu, comme il est propre. Il m'a marqué selon son Cœur, son Sang, son Démon et son Ordre, comme il est nécessaire également. » Il continua, en exposant les marque sur son cou et son poignet, fixant ses yeux sur le Ministre. « Protestez-vous contre cette Union ? »

Le Gryffondor avait bien fait ses devoirs sur cette partie, et les noms traditionnels avait un objectif. Ils fonctionneraient comme un sort, un sceau additionnel sur leur union. Une fois que le Ministre la reconnaîtrait comme telle, elle serait légale aux yeux du monde sorcier comme démon. Beaucoup de Sorciers ne connaissaient pas la véritable importance de ce fait mais les Vampires y étaient très attachés : c'était ce qui empêchait le Ministère d'accuser le Vampire, dans une union Sorcier-Vampire, de viol ou d'intimidation. Ce n'était pas que les Vampires se préoccupaient outre mesure de ce que pensait le Ministère mais c'était tout de même pratique.

Le rituel n'était pas strictement nécessaire – le seul moyen de séparer Harry et William aurait été de tuer ce dernier et leur lien aurait sans doute entrainé la mort d'Harry – mais cela tiendrait le Ministère à l'écart de leurs affaires et validerait leur mariage.

La voix de Lucius résonna dans la Grande Salle. « Moi, en tant que doyen mortel de la famille Malfoy, reconnaît cette Union comme telle. »

Harry tourna la tête pour voir lhomme se tenant dans l'entrée, en pyjama rayé et appuyé sur sa canne à côté d'une Pomphrey exaspérée.

Angel se leva ; « Moi, en tant que Sire de William le Sanglant de l'Ordre d'Aurelias et précédent chef de cet Ordre reconnaît cette Union comme telle. »

William présenta un parchemin roulé. « Ceci est une attestation de Pétunia Dursley, sœur de Lily Evans-Potter et la tutrice légale moldue de Harry Potter reconnaissant cette Union comme telle. »

Le Ministre de la Magie, très pâle, pris le parchemin et l'étudia. L'empreinte de pouce sanglante de sa tante était toute preuve nécessaire. William s'était éclipsé une nuit peu après qu'ils se soient unis et avait convaincu Pétunia de faire le bien pour une fois dans sa vie.

D'un ton déconfit, Fudge conclut le rituel. « Moi, Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie, reconnaît cette Union comme telle à mes yeux et aux yeux du Peuple Sorcier. »

Un soupir collectif résonna parmi les étudiants et quelques filles plus courageuses que les autres s'attendrirent un peu sur le nouveau couple. Buffy s'était remise de son étouffement mais s'était jointe à l'étonnement de ses amis.

Harry remarqua tout cela mais ne s'en préoccupa pas outre mesure. Le dernier petit obstacle avait été éliminé et une fois qu'il se serait occupé de Voldemort, tout serait parfait.

Il se retourna dans les bras de son Compagnon et ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois en public. Il feraient l'amour comme des lapins cette nuit !

Des cris le tirèrent de leur étreinte. Il tourna la tête sans relâcher son amant et vit que Fudge avait ordonné aux Aurors d'entourer Lucius et ils brandissaient leurs baguettes, pendant que Mme Pomphrey les houspillait pour leur stupidité.

« Lucius Malfoy, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour crimes contre la Sorcellerie. » clama Fudge, tout gonflé d'orgueil à nouveau.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et relâcha William quand celui-ci insista.

« Excusez moi, Ministre,» La voix du Vampire résonna, coupa net au travers de la cohue créée par les élèves, les professeurs et les Aurors. « mais que pensez-vous être en train de faire ? » Il haussa de nouveau un sourcil.

Harry trouvait ce sourcil très érotique.

« Je-euh,J'arrête un fugitif. » bredouilla le Ministre.

« Certainement pas. Lucius Malfoy, en tant que patriarche de la famille Malfoy, me doit une Dette de Sang. Je réclame mon dû dans l'instant. »

Des exclamations choquées fusèrent et Draco devint blanc. Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules et observa la scène.

Au contraire d'une Dette de Vie, qui advient lorsqu'un Sorcier en sauve un autre, une Dette de Sang se créé lorsqu'un Sorcier en tue un autre. Les Dettes de Sang sont l'une des raisons pour lesquelles les Mangemorts portent des masques et préfèrent tuer des familles entière – la Dette ne pouvant être réclamée que par un membre direct de la famille et l'identité de l'assassin devant être connue.

« Dette de Sang ? Expliquez-vous ! »

Harry sourit. C'était amusant d'observer à quel point a présence du Vampire affectait le Ministre de la Magie ; il n'avait jamais vu l'homme perdre à ce point son sang-froid. Les sautes rapides de Fudge entre la peur, l'embarras et la colère allaient finir par lui faire faire une attaque.

« Mon père, Hephaestian Malfoy, fut tué accidentellement en 1860 sur l'ordre de Gideon Malfoy, ce qui nous laissa ma mère et moi sans ressources. Ma mère contracta une maladie moldue appelée Tuberculose, qui détruit lentement et douloureusement les poumons. Elle ne put se procurer de traitement, de peur d'attirer l'attention de Gideon sur nous. Je n'ai pas reçu d'éducation sorcière correcte pour les même raisons et en 1880 je devins un Vampire. »

Fudge avait l'air plus assuré à présent. « Vous ne pouvez pas réclamer une Dette de Sang pour une mort accidentelle. »

« Je le peux car Gideon cherchait à tuer ma mère, Anne Weasley. Mon père fut tué à sa place et l'attentat à la vie d'Anne est la raison pour laquelle les Weasleys et les Malfoys sont en si mauvais termes. »

« Il a raison, cher Ministre. » confirma Dumbledore, pâle et diminué. « Dans un cas pareil, la Dette de Sang est valide. »

« Je reconnaît également la validité de cette dette. » ajouta Lucius. « Il est écrit dans les chroniques de la famille que Gideon Malfoy désapprouvait l'union de son jeune frère et prévoyait de tuer Anne et son fils pour qu'il puisse contracter un mariage entre Hephaestian et une puissante famille française. Hephaestian est mort en défendant sa famille et Anne s'est cachée de la vindicte de Gideon. »

Un profond silence accueillit la déclaration de Lucius. Ils étaient stupéfiés que le doyen des Malfoys accepte de payer pour ce qu'un lointain ancêtre avait commis. Harry savait que William pouvait raisonnablement demander la mort de Lucius ; la force avec laquelle Draco étreignait sa main et l'expression des spectateurs montraient qu'ils en étaient tout aussi conscient.

Ils sous estimaient tous l'amour de William pour la famille.

« William Malfoy, que demandez-vous de moi pour satisfaire la Dette de Sang qui nous unit ? » demanda Lucius.

* * *

Me suis interrompue dans la relecture de ce chapitre pour assister au plus gros orage que Paris ait connu dans les huit dernières années - je ne fais pas assez confiance à ma mémoire pour remonter plus loin. On a quand même ramassé des grelons gros comme mon gros orteil sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Heureusement, la voiture est dans un parking couvert... Dire qu'on est le 16 juillet! Imaginez ce qu'il serait arrivé si on était le 14, avec le défilé, le feu d'artifice et le concert de Johnny, avec Carla et sa petite robe blanche sous la grêle...lol

a tout de suite.


	18. Chapter 17

Voilà, rien à moi. Pour ceux qui utilisent le raccoucis à côté des titres pour acceder directement au dernier chapitre mis en ligne, vous pouvez faire machine arrière deux fois, ce soir, TROIS nouveaux chapitres. Mais oui, mais oui.

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

« William » Supplia Harry entre deux soupirs.

Le vampire en question leva les yeux pour observer les convulsions passionnées de son compagnon. Spike était à genoux sur le sol du compartiment entre les jambes du Gryffondor et distrayait Harry du voyage de manière…intéressante.

« William… Pitié….oh, je… » et Harry mourrait de plaisir.

Spike gronda, satisfait et avala. Le brun reposait sur le siège, les yeux fermés et le cœur affolé.

Le démon et son âme était d'accord sans compromis – leur compagnon était la plus belle chose au monde, tout rougissant et retournée qu'il fut.

Avec précaution Spike rajusta son amour, refermant son pantalon et bouclant sa ceinture. Puis, il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et s'installa en travers de la banquette avec Harry allongé sur sa poitrine, déjà endormi.

La dernière semaine avait été un pur moment de gloire. Il avait emmené son époux avec lui vers ses quartiers après l'échec de Fudge à le faire tomber sous sa coupe et ne l'avait laissé sortir que lorsque les cours avaient repris.

Harry avait de plus en plus besoin de dormir et il était bon que les vacances de Noel commencent à présent. Le garçon pourrait donc faire une sieste à tout moment de la journée – tant qu'il s'en tenait aux siestes.

Spike grogna quand la porte de leur compartiment trembla et que la poignée s'agita – mais demeura close. Ils partageaient le train avec tout les autres étudiants quittant l'école pendant les vacances et après avoir été dérangé quatre fois par des groupes d'adolescents bruyants et envahisseurs, le vampire avait scellé la porte avec force frustration … sans remarquer l'hilarité d'Harry.

Il frotta son menton contre les cheveux noirs et doux et se souvint de Xander quand il avait l'âge d'Harry, fort comme un buffle et aussi maladroit. A seize ans, ce gamin-là dépassait Spike d'une tête et cela ne s'était pas arrêté là. Harry rageait parfois contre sa taille mais secrètement, Spike aimait bien son petit gabarit. Le Gryffondor n'était que grâce et beauté et ingénuité…

Il noua sa main droite à la main gauche d'Harry et caressa les phalanges délicates de son pouce. Un anneau… Son Petit Lion avait besoin d'un anneau. Peut-être celui de sa mère ou quelque chose de nouveau ?...

Malgré leurs déboires avec Gideon Malfoy, la mère de Spike avait communiqué à son fils l'amour et la fierté de la famille et de ses symboles mais bien qu'une part de lui souhaite voir un anneau aux armoiries des Malfoys briller aux petits doigts de son compagnon, il désirait également que l'alliance soit aussi unique que leur union.

Le train ralentissait mais Spike ne bougea pas. Il faudrait environ une demi-heure pour que le train se vide des élèves qu'il contenait, puis une escorte d'Aurors viendrait les accueillir.

Buffy et les autres se trouvaient dans le compartiment suivant – qui n'avait pas été calfeutré contre les rayons du soleil – dans le cas d'une alerte aux démons tandis que les Aurors devaient prendre soin des dangers magiques. Spike resserra son étreinte autour du jeune homme et pria que rien ne tourne au tragique le lendemain.

* * *

Vingt minutes avant l'heure H le samedi suivant, Spike se tenait derrière Harry, massant délicatement ses épaules et révisant les derniers détails de l'interview qu'ils devraient donner avec leur nouvel attaché de presse, un certain monsieur Silvers. Lucius avait contacté ce dernier la semaine précédente et ils avaient préparé la conférence de presse par hiboux interposés.

« Et bien messieurs, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous. Ces représentants de la presse ont été avertis de quels sujets vous accepterez de traiter en public, mais souvenez-vous que la séance et ouverte et que la foule n'a pas reçu de telles restrictions. Vous n'avez pas à répondre à ses questions mais il serait judicieux de réfléchir avant de répondre 'pas de commentaires'. Quelques petites anecdotes ici et là éviteraient les divagations trop aberrantes. »

Maître Silvers les observait avec insistance et Harry acquiesça mollement, tenant d'ignorer les relents amers qui envahissaient sa bouche. Quelques anecdotes ?– son œil, oui – Ils inventeraient ce qui leur conviendrait de toute manière.

L'homme grisonnant dut lire les pensées de l'adolescent car un rictus affolant s'ouvrit sur son visage et il grinça.

« Soyez sans inquiétudes, jeune homme, ce sera loin de la parodie d'interview que vous avez subi durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Personne ne défie Ignatus Silvers et conserve assez de verve pour avoir le courage de rédiger un article. »

* * *

Et enfin de compte, Harry n'avait effectivement aucun souci à se faire à propos de la conférence de presse, puisqu'à l'instant même où il s'assit dans le fauteuil placé sur l'estrade, ils disparurent – le fauteuil et Harry.

La première chose qui se manifesta à lui quand il reprit ses sens fut une nausée très intense et si aigue qu'il était certain qu'elle aurait suffit à lui cacher toute autre incommodité dont il aurait put souffrir à cet instant précis.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, il perçut une voix inquiète qui l'appelait.

« Monsieur Potter, est-ce que tout va bien ? Monsieur Potter ? J'ai besoin que tu me répondes jeune homme. »

Il s'apperçut aussi que celui qui s'adressait à lui tentait également de décoller ses mains qu'il avait plaqué contre son visage.

« Merde » jura la voix, « Si ce Médicomage n'arrive pas dans l'instant, que vous soumet tous au Doloris jusqu'à ce que vous pleuriez du sang ! »

Voilà qui avait l'air particulièrement désagréable.

Lentement, Harry autorisa qu'on lui retire ses mains de son visage et ouvrit précautionneusement les yeux. Il n'osait pas bouger et avait donc une très bonne vue d'un sol de pierre et d'une petite flaque de salive qui avait du lui échapper tandis qu'il tentait désespérément de ne pas être malade. Juste à côté de cette mare, il y avait une paire de genoux couverts des pans d'une robes ostensiblement couteuse et le Gryffondor fut désolé qu'un vêtement si délicat soit très prochainement ruiné par un quelconque fluide qui pourrait lui fausser compagnie.

Puis, il leva le regard et croisa des pupilles fendues et un visage plat et reptilien.

« Voldemort » soupira Harry , épuisé. « Ce n'est pas un peu tot ? D'ordinaire vous attendez que j'ai passé mes examens. »

Voldemort rit – pas un gloussement sinistre ou maniaque, un son vraiment amusé.

« Ta-ta, mon garçon. Pas de manière entre nous. »

Harry haussa un sourcil mais ne bougea pas. Enfin, bouger n'était de toute manière pas une option en considérant la nausée qui lui serrait toujours la poitrine. Etre recourbé sur l'accoudoir et entouré de Mangemort n'était également pas une situation invitant au mouvement.

Le Lord passa un doigt presque gentil sur la joue d'Harry, le faisant frissonner puis se figer.

« Cela ne fait pas mal. » Murmura Harry, étonné.

Ce fut le tour de Voldemort de hausser un sourcil, ou du moins d'en donner l'impression puisqu'il n'avait plus de sourcils. « Quoi donc ? »

« Ma cicatrice. »

Harry était confus, sa cicatrice lui avait mal par intermittence depuis toujours et presque constamment depuis le début de l'année. Et pourtant Voldemort le touchait sans qu'il ne se torde de douleur.

« Ah, oui. I y a une raison toute simple à cela, Harry. Je peux t'appeler Harry ? » Le Lord n'attendit pas la réponse. « Ta cicatrice ne te fait plus souffrir tout simplement parce que je ne souhaite plus ta mort. »

Ses yeux de serpent guettèrent une réaction avec impatience.

« Et depuis quand date cette résolution salutaire, Tom ? »

Le sorcier grinça des dents. « Je te prie de ne pas utiliser ce nom, tu sais que je ne le supporte pas. » Le regard que Voldemort lui adressa alors lui rappela celui de Dumbledore quand ce dernier lui adressait des reproches sincères.

Cette similitude était très déconcertante.

« Cette 'résolution salutaire' date de l'annonce de ton état de Porteur. J'ai toujours su que tu étais spécial, mon garçon mais les machinations de Dumbledore m'ont longtemps brouillé la voie de la vérité. »

« Vous pensez qu'il était au courant de mon état depuis longtemps. » Couina Harry.

Voldemort fut soudain plein de fausse pitié. « Est-ce que directeur a déjà montré qu'il ignorait quoi que ce soit à ton propos ? A l'exception de ton petit vampire secret, bien sûr ; toutes mes félicitations à ce propos, par ailleurs. »

Le Gryffondor ignora la référence à William. « Et la Prophétie ? »

Le Lord se leva avec grâce, évitant la salive de Harry qui avait goutté sur le sol et l'effaçant d'un coup de baguette. Puis, il appela à lui tabouret sur lequel il s'assit.

Harry, inconfortable, frémit puis attendit.

« Je pense à présent que la Prophétie que nous connaissons n'est qu'une pure invention, ou du moins, une version particulièrement adaptée et modifiée d'une vraie Prophétie que nous ignorons. »

« Mais…Mais pourquoi ? »

« J'imagine que tu as lu « Vie d'un Porteur » de Rowena Serdaigle ou peut-être « Le Porteur dans notre société » de Shandy Serpentard ? »

" Les deux."

« Et bien dans ce cas vous connaissez la réponse. »

Harry fronça des sourcil et révisa mentalement le contenu de ces deux livres. Les Porteurs étaient identifiés à la naissance, le test étant obligatoire pour presque tout enfant magique mâle et en tout cas descendant d'une lignée de Porteurs, comme c'était son cas. Ils recevaient souvent une éducation spéciale pour leur permettre de faire face à leur extrême popularité et aux dangers que comportait leur statut.

« Le pouvoir. » chuchota Harry finalement. « Le pouvoir et le contrôle. »

« Exactement » dit Voldemort avec une drôle d'inflexion satisfaite dans la voix, tout en portant à ses lèvres une tasse de thé qui était apparue pendant qu'Harry réfléchissait. « Du thé ? » proposa-t-il.

Harry posa le regard sur l'élégant service à thé installé sur le guéridon. Il se concentra sur le motif de petites fleurs noires qui dansait sur la porcelaine blanche. Il n'arrivait pas à décider si c'étaient des tulipes ou des lys…

La théière explosa, ses éclats volants à travers la pièce envoyant tout le monde aux abris. Harry s'apperçut qu'il respirait trop rapidement mais il ne pouvait se calmer. Le guéridon tremblait violemment et de la poussière blanche commença à tomber du plafond.

Harry entendit Voldemort l'appeler mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était le visage souriant et imperturbable de Dumbledore et ses yeux brillants et _menteurs_. « Il savait. » siffla Harry. « Il savait et tout ce qu'il a fait c'est m'envoyer chez ces _gens_… »

« Harry. » Cria Voldemort mais l'adolescent était trop perturbé et contrarié pour s'en apercevoir. En fait, il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque Voldemort lui assena une tape sur le front – directement sur la cicatrice.

« Aouuu… » glapit Harry, se rejetant en arrière et frottant son front de ses mains. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »

« Regarde autour de toi, Harry. »

C'est à ce moment là que le brun nota la porcelaine explosée, le plateau éclaté et les mangemorts étendus sur le sol couvert de gravats. Il cligna des yeux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Voldemort lui sourit – c'était si étrange que les cheveux derrière les oreilles d'Harry se dressèrent. « Ta colère est passée par là. Cette rage contre Dumbledore t'as fait exprimer ta magie et ton énervement. »

« Oh. »

« Si je ne t'avais pas distrait, tu aurais bien pu faire s'écrouler mon château. »

« Oh. »

« Je m'excuse de l'inconfort provoqué mais tu concèderas que les circonstances l'exigeaient. »

« Sûr. »

« Ensemble, je suis certain que nous réussirons à exploiter ce pouvoir en toi, mon garçon. Ensemble, nous feront payer à Dumbledore ses mensonges et ses petites manipulations, les maux qu'il nous a causé à tout les deux. »

« Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que vous me bavez là ? »

« Je parle de notre futur, Harry. De ton ralliement à ma cause. »

« C'est une blague, pas vrai ? »

* * *

Si Angel n'avait pas été là, ou qu'il n'avait pas eu la force et la vitesse d'un vampire puissant, le Gouvernement Britannique Sorcier aurait été raccourci d'un Ministre de la magie. Spike était l'un des vampires les plus puissants au monde et seul le lien qui liait les deux vampires par le sang avait permit d'éviter le bain de sang qu'aurait du causer la disparition d'Harry.

Les deux Aurors qui avaient eu la malchance de se tenir entre Spike et Fudge n'avaient rien vu venir. Angel l'avait rattrapé avant son troisième meurtre de la journée et avait l'air d'avoir traversé l'Apocalypse pour cela.

Spike était un Maître en lui-même et le chef de l'Ordre d'Aurelias, une position qui venait avec ses propres propriétés mystiques, si Spike n'avait pas instantanément reconnu le vampire brun comme son Sire, alors ce dernier n'aurait pas pu opposer le moindre obstacle – il serait aussi mort que ces Aurors.

Par chance, le Ministre avait pu se barricader dans un placard et la foule s'était dispersée dans un élan de panique générale. Si le petit homme prétentieux voulait vivre, il ferait bien de rester dans sa cachette.

Angel fut soulagé d'entendre Spike se calmer peu à peu, les rugissements de colère se muant en une litanie ininterrompue de jurons et de grossièretés. Le démon se retirait et le vampire était de nouveau presque cohérent.

« Spike ? »

Le blond balança une chaise contre la porte du placard. Le siège éclata et le vampire demeura immobile, tournant le dos à l'assistance.

« Spike ? »

Lentement, son ancien apprenti se tourna vers lui et Angel recula inconsciemment d'un pas.

De la puissance s'échappait de William – une quantité affolante. C'est alors, qu'observant la violence dévastatrice qui couvait dans cette puissance étrangement séductrice, Angel finalement compris.

Il savait depuis longtemps qu'une personne ne perdait pas son âme lorsqu'elle devenait un vampire. Dans des termes simple, l'âme était a source d'énergie du corps, en la retirant on obtient une coquille morte et en la remplaçant par quelque chose d'autre on brûle le corps irrémédiablement. Quand un vampire naissait, l'âme était tout simplement remisée dans un coin et le démon se chargeait d'animer le corps, augmentant ainsi ses capacités bien au delà des normes humaines.

Spike n'avait pas 'récupéré' son âme lors des épreuves en Afrique. L'âme avait tout simplement refait surface et le démon n'avait pas été autorisé à la cacher de nouveau. Bien sûr, Angel doutait que ce démon ait fait un bon travail dès le début, puisque William avait eut tendance à montrer des caractéristiques bizarrement humaines aux moments les moins adaptés.

Dans le cas d'Angel, les Forces avaient tout simplement enfermé le démon et autorisé l'âme à se servir de son énergie pour alimenter le corps, lui donnant les avantages physiques d'un vampire et aucun de ses défauts.

A présent, observant le vampire fou de rage devant lui, Angel voyait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas cru possible. Au lieu d'avoir un démon et une âme se battant la domination d'un corps, il n'y avait maintenant qu'une présence unique, nouvelle. Spike avait allié les deux parts de son être.

« Nous allons retrouver mon compagnon. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Angel ne put que suivre Spike au dehors, en plein soleil.

* * *

Voilà! en espérant que vous n'attendrez pas encore un an avant d'avoir la fin de l'histoire (car la prochaine update, c'est la fin! après, je vais essayer de repartir sur Of Western Star, qui est aussi en berne depuis un moment.)

Et tandis que j'écris ces mots, les sirènes de pompiers retentissent dans la rue en bas (j'habite une petite rue près de l'hopital de la Salpêtrière, pour ceux qui connaissent). Bien sûr, quand quelqu'un s'est pris un grêlon du calibre d'un pruneau sur le coin de la figure, il vaut mieux appeler les pompiers. C'est que ça tombe sec, ces truc là, la vitre de la salle de bain, qui n'a pas du être changée depuis la construction de l'immeuble (qui est donc vieille, sur l'échelle de l'espérance de vie d'un fenêtre de salle de bain) est cassé. Elle a prit un bout de glace de la taille de mon taille-crayon reservoir dans la face.


	19. Chapter 18

disc; rien à moi, à part le mérite de finir enfin cette traduction.

* * *

**Chapitre 18.**

On était le soir de Noel et Harry était dans les 'griffes' de Voldemort depuis bientôt douze jours. Il était certain que son séjour aurait pu moins bien se passer, puisque pour le moment, tout ce que faisait son ennemi mortel était tenter de le séduire – même si c'était assez bizarre pour lui donner des cauchemars – et Voldie faisait tout son possible pour le convaincre que William n'était qu'un animal assoiffé de sang qui n'attendait que la plus légère provocation pour le massacrer. Et, bien sûr, nous savons tous que Harry Potter était très doué pour provoquer les gens.

Ca faisait beaucoup rire le Gryffondor.

C'était étrange, en réalité, de voir combien le Lord pouvait être charmant. Il lui avait fournit un fauteuil énorme et très confortable pour qu'il puisse s'y prélasser, à peine trois jours après qu'il ai commencé sans prévenir la phase 'narcoleptique' de sa grossesse, ce qui l'avait fait tout d'abord tomber du siège qu'il utilisait jusqu'alors. I dormait, mangeait et vivait dans la même pièce nue où il était arrivé le premier jour, même si on avait gentiment ajouté un tapis noir épais qui couvrait presque l'intégralité du sol de pierre. Il y avait une grande cheminée et en combinant son usage à celui de sorts de chauffage, la température restait supportable.

Ainsi donc, Harry Potter était plus agréablement logé chez le Sorcier le plus malfaisant que l'histoire ai connu qu'au sein de sa propre famille. Il était cependant évident que Voldemort n'avait pas la moindre idée de la signification du lien d'un sorcier à un vampire, et qu'il était impossible de changer ce qui avait été fait. Harry et William était unis magiquement, c'était irrévocable ils étaient une part l'un de l'autre. Wiliam n'existerait point sans Harry, ni Harry sans William.

Et Harry commençait à souffrir de leur séparation.

Tout l'ennuyait ou l'agaçait ; tout était trop chaud ou trop froid, trop dur ou trop mou, trop bruyant ou trop silencieux. Pour le moment, il avait maitrisé ses sautes d'humeur et Voldemort lui avait passé ses petits éclats de voix comme la manifestation d'une coctail d'hormones mal maitrisées mais il lui était de plus en plus difficile de rester calme.

Ce qui n'aidait pas, en tout cas, c'était la présence quasi constante de Voldemort à ses côtés ; parlant incessamment, cajolant, partant en grandes déclarations passionnées vis à vis de sa future domination mondiale. Harry commençait à considérer accepter la Marque juste pour être TRANQUILLE.

William avait intérêt à ramener ses petites fesses dans le coin – aussi sexy qu'elles puissent être – et à le sauver avant minuit, parce qu'il était absolument HORS DE QUESTION qu'il passe le premier Noel de sa vie d'homme marié dans ce…ce _trou_.

* * *

Lord Voldemort était penché sur le Porteur endormi, fort contrarié. Le garçon le faisait grimper contre les murs sans _faire_ quoi que ce soit de particulier ; se comportant très poliment – hormis le premier jour, bien sur – et se montrait relativement conciliant. Bien sûr, il était irritant qu'à chaque fois que Voldemort soit sur le point de convaincre le garçon sur un point important de ses idéologies, ce même garçon tombe endormi comme une masse.

Ca le rendait fou.

La première fois que c'était arrivé, le Lord avait été très choqué mais après avoir fait examiner l'adolescent par son Médicomage personnel il avait été déterminé que ce n'était pas du au voyage en Portoloin mais simplement au fait qu'Harry avait entamé la dernière phase de la gestation – celle où il tombait endormi pour un oui ou pour un non et rendait son hôte maboul.

Voldemort fit quelques pas en face de la liseuse ou reposait le Survivant et considéra sa proie sans se préoccuper des huit mangemorts de garde dans la pièce.

Il ne pouvait pas violer tout simplement le garçon – un détail un peu tordu à propos des Porteurs était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être fécondés de force ; sans qu'on sache vraiment pourquoi – ça ne l'avancerai à rien. Et de plus, le viol pouvait être un danger pour lui même parce que Potter était loin d'être un sorcier faiblard.

Le tuer également était hors de question, peu importait combien lui avait envie d'enfin en finir avec le garçon. Les Porteurs étaient difficiles à tuer, c'était un fait établi. Et de plus, même s'il y arrivait, il devrait contempler un retournement massif de ses partisans vers ses adversaires.

Potter était désormais d'un rang quasi-sacré au sein de la société Sorcière et Voldemort s'était déjà mis dans une situation délicate en l'enlevant. Si la majorité des mangemorts n'avaient été outré du choix de compagnon qu'avait fait le Survivant, Voldemort n'aurait pas pu approcher du garçon à moins de cent mètres.

Ainsi le Lord en était réduit à user de gentillesses et d'appâts, tentant d'amadouer le Gryffondor à coup de logique, de compliments et de mets raffinés. Il savait presque tout de l'enfance malheureuse du jeune homme et avait prit le parti de satisfaire toutes les insécurités et désirs de n'importe quel enfant traumatisé du monde.

Cela lui prendrai du temps, mais il ferait courber l'esprit puissant d'Harry Potter et il l'aurait à ses côtés dans son lit.

Potter craquerait.

Ca prendrait juste un peu de temps.

* * *

Angel commençait à craindre pour la survie du genre démon en Grande-Bretagne. Alors que de nombreux individus interrogés avaient fait part d'une vive indignation à l'idée qu'on enlève un adolescent attendant un enfant, beaucoup avaient fait preuve d'antagonisme pour la simple raison que le-dit adolescent était humain ou parce que Spike était un vampire. Ces spécimens peu serviables découvrirent donc de nouvelles formes de douleur tandis que William répendait leurs entrailles sur le sol de l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient alors. Beaucoup de démon méprisaient les vampires sans le montrer – avec raison.

Spike avait même rencontré les chefs des trois autres ordres vampires encore domiciliés au Royaume-Uni – il dut tuer quelques-uns des vampires les plus jeunes pour attirer leur attention mais dès que ce fut fait, un véritable flots d'informations fut à disposition.

L'union d'un vampire était une union sacrée pour une race qui tenait si peu de choses pour importantes et une union qui donnait le jour à un enfant était un miracle.

Les Ordres avaient montré une coopération telle qu'ils avaient contacté les Ordres du continent et ceux-ci envoyaient à présent leurs membres et leurs apprentis pour les combats à venir.

William le Sanglant avait donc à sa disposition la plus grande armée vampie jamais rassemblée dans le dernier millénaire.

Angel n'avait jamais été aussi fier de lui. Spike était, à proprement parler, son petit-fils, ayant été mordu par sa fille Drusilla depuis devenue folle ; et Angel était celui qui l'avait élevé, chéri et qui à présent le voyait atteindre l'apogée de son pouvoir. Spike avait aimé Drusilla plus que tout au monde, comme une Princesse Sombre, mais Angel était son Sire et le petit sorcier avait peu à peu empli le vide laissé par Drusilla quand celle ci était partie.

Le blond avait été assez éloquent durant ses entrevues avec les vampires pour les convaincre malgré qu'il soit encore en pleine possession de son âme. Les Chefs avaient sentit sa puissance et suivaient à présent son commandement. Si le vampire le désirait, Angel savait qu'il lui était possible de régner sur l'ensemble des buveurs de sang de cette planète – plus encore s'il avait Harry à ses côtés.

Mais ceci étaient des réflexions pour un autre jours. Leurs alliés avaient commencé à détecter les mangemorts grâce à la puissance empreinte de la Marque sur l'odeur des Sorciers qui était facile à repérer pour un démon. Les Sorciers et Sorcieres portant cette marque étaient à présent arrêtés en grandes rafles, nombreux étaient ceux qui ne s'étaient pas présentés au Lord lors de son retour et qui se terraient depuis la Première Guerre. Tous avaient été questionnés et enfin, l'un d'eux avait parlé.

Il était temps pour le Lord de mourir.

* * *

Grâce à Willow et Giles, ils utilisèrent un rituel Wiccan pour traverser les puissants boucliers de Voldemort et se téléporter à l'intérieur – ou transplaner, comme insistaient les quelques sorciers présents. Snape les accompagna, en partie pour venir en aide à Harry mais aussi et surtout pour pouvoir dire 'je vous l'avais dit' quand ce même rituel échouerait.

Le Maître des Potions n'eut pas l'occasion de jouer au plus malin, cependant, car le sortilège fonctionna parfaitement et Spike, Angel, Willow, Buffy et la Chef du département Judiciaire Magique Amelia Bones se retrouvèrent brusquement dans une grande pièce ronde aux murs de pierres (1) face à un Lord médusé, un Porteur dormant comme un roc et toute une floppée de mangemorts.

Ils avaient coordonné leur arrivée pour pénétrer dans le château en même temps que les troupes de vampires postées tout autour du domaine et le 'boum' étouffée qui leur parvint confirma que les portes ensorcelées venaient d'être enfoncées.

Un des mangemorts agita sa baguette et découvrit un escalier de pierre que quelques uns d'entre eux empruntèrent tandis que le reste se jetait sur les intrus.

Spike, pourtant, n'avait d'yeux que pour Voldemort.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut en inspirant profondément. La douleur le transperçait de part en part et il enserra son ventre de ses bras quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas sa propre douleur.

En entendant les sorts fusant de droite à gauche, Harry releva les yeux et vit une scène de bataille au travers d'une paroi rose. Partout il y avait des mangemorts et des vampires, tous maintenus à distances par le bouclier de sa fille. Il crut apercevoir Buffy mais un autre éclat de cheveux blond retint son attention. Spike s'écartait en chancelant de Voldemort et Harry put voir le pied de chaise taillé en pointe qui le traversait au niveau de l'estomac.

Harry sauta sur ses pieds, oubliant momentanément son gros ventre.

Le bouclier qui l'enveloppait était devenu rouge mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas outre mesure.

Les vampires et les mangemorts semblèrent se calmer et se reculer, cherchant un abri près des murs en observant Harry approcher sa cible.

Voldemort se redressa et se tourna vers lui.

Harry aurait voulu sourire en voyant les yeux fendus s'écarquiller de peur et une marque humide se répandre sur les robes de son adversaire, mais il ne pouvait pas.

_Meurt, Fils de Pute_.

* * *

(1) je sais que dans une pièce ronde, il n'y a qu'un seul mur, mais bon, voilà, ça faisait mieux dans la traduction.

avanti pour la suite.


	20. Chapter 19

disc; rien à moi

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Spike se recula de Voldemort, agrippant le pied de la chaise qui s'était enfoncé dans son estomac. Il tira sur le bois, mais il bougea à peine, coincé entre ses côtes et vrillant sa colonne vertébrale, juste sous son cœur.

Une lumière rouge envahit la pièce et quittant sa blessure du regard, le vampire vit que son compagnon était réveillé – éveillé et enveloppé de lumière rouge. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses pouvoirs surnaturels pour savoir que quelque chose de grave allait arriver. Rien que la colère se peignant sur le visage d'Harry suffisait.

Tous dans la pièce arrêtèrent de se battre et ils se plaquèrent contre le mur de la chambre ; si effrayés qu'ils ne se préoccupaient plus de leurs ennemis , tout aussi immobiles qu'eux.

Voldemort tourna le dos à Spike pour faire face à Harry mais le blond ne trouva pas l'energie de profiter de cette aubaine, trop distrait par le bonheur de voir de nouveau son compagnon debout et apparemment en bonne santé.

Une lumière verte inquiétante émanait des yeux du jeune homme, à peine estompée par le rouge du bouclier et dans la bouche grimaçante du Gryffondor on pouvait voir deux fins crocs supplanter ses canines.

Le bouclier qui entourait Harry engloba également le Lord au moment ou plusieurs équipe alliées de vampires descendaient les escaliers. Eux aussi se figèrent devant le spectacle ensorcelant.

Harry gronda – ce monstrueux rugissement de lion que les vampires font parfois durant un combat – et Voldemort…

Se brisa.

Une détonation assourdissante secoua la pièce…comme si le monde lui même s'écroulait… et le Lord se brisa en milliers de pièces si petites qu'elles se dispersèrent et rien ne subsista qui aurait pu prouver qu'il avait un jour existé.

La lueur rouge du ouclier s'estompa peu à peu et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur normale.

« William. » chuchota-t-il avant que ses yeux ne se renversent dans leurs orbitent et qu'il ne s'écroule au sol.

Spike se jeta en avant – ou du moins le tenta – mais Angel atteignit Harry en premier, jsute à temps pour l'empêcher de se blesser en percutant le sol.

Le blond le remercia d'un signe de tête.

Un vampire au visage asiatique s'approcha en descendant les dernières marches de l'escalier. « Maître Spike. »

Grimaçant et continuant de tirer sur le pieux Spike se tourna vers lui. « Oui, mon Enfant ? »

Le vampire sembla choqué un instant avant de retrouver son sang-froid et Spike retint un rictus fatigué. Ce vampire était l'apprenti favori du Chef de l'Ordre Chalcean et en s'adressant à lui de cette manière Spike déclarait sa loyauté et sa bienveillance envers cet ordre. C'était un honneur pour l'Ordre Chalcean et cela cimenterait les liens de Spike avec d'autre Maîtres vampires. Bien sûr, il fallait maitenant prendre garde à ce que ce gamin ne soit pas réduit en poussière alors qu'il était sous la garde de William.

« Nous avons trouvé des prisonniers et avons capturé beaucoup de mangemorts. »

Spike jeta un œil aux mangemorts de la chambre ronde qui étaient regroupés près de l'escalier, puis à son jeune compagnon tenus fermement dans les bras de son Sire.

« Amenez les prisonniers dehors et confiez-les aux Aurors qui se chargeront des les emmener à l'hopital s'il y a besoin. » Spike cracha avec dédain, conscient que la police Sorcière avait été bien trop heureuse de laisser le sale travail aux vampires. « Après ça, exécutez les mangemorts. »

Le vampire aux traits orientaux acquiesça et regagna l'escalier, faisant passer ses ordres, ignorant les protestations de Amelia Bones.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. » hurla-t-elle.

Spike ne lui prêta aucune attention à la femme et demanda à Dumbledore de lui appeler une équipe médicale avant de s'approcher de son compagnon et de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs. Son soulagement était si puissant qu'il faillit se laisser aller contre Angel.

Bones traversa la pièce pour se poster devant le blond.

« Vous m'avez entendu, _Vampire _? Vous ne pouvez pas exécuter sommairement ces gens ! Il doit y avoir un procès !... »

Le grondement de Spike l'arrêta dans sa diatribe et elle se recula si vite qu'elle trébucha.

« Vous oubliez où vous vous trouvez, Madame Bones. J'ai autorisé à ce que des Sorciers nous accompagnent par pure courtoisie mais ceci est une affaire de vampires et elle sera réglée comme je l'entends. Les mangemorts sont un danger pour mon compagnon et notre enfant tant qu'ils sont vivants – ainsi donc ils ne vivront pas. »

Spike savait que son expression était véritablement terrifiante et il s'assurad'avoir croisé le regard des trois sorciers présents dans la pièce. Tandis que Mme. Bones était toujours profondément outrée, Dumbledore avait l'air mécontent mais résigné tandis que Snape…Snape avait presque l'air impatient.

Il s'était attendu à ce que Buffy ou Red protestent mais elles restèrent silencieuses. Il se penchait de nouveau vers Harry quand l'équipe médicale débouche de l'escalier. Il supposa que les deux femmes n'étaient peut-être pas d'accord avec ses méthodes mais qu'elles avaient trop perdu pour l'empêcher de protéger sa propre famille.

« Messieurs, M. Potter semble bien aller mais il est très fatigué et sa toxémie est un peu élevée. Nous allons le raccompagner à l'école pour le placer sous surveillance."

Spike hocha la tête. « Sire… »

« J'irais avec lui. » dit rapidement Angel pour que Spike n'ait pas à demander. « Tu as encore beaucoup à faire ici et je doute qu'il se réveille de si tôt."

Pomphrey siffla d'un air désapprobateur quand elle aperçut le pieu dans sa poitrine.

Spike ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle écarta ses mains et examina la blessure. Elle renifla avec dégout et fouilla dans son sac à bandoulière, en extirpant un gant bleu en plastique qu'elle enfila tout en tapotant le pieu de sa baguette.

« Vous allez vous sentir bizarre. »

Spike se prépara, ignorant ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer.

L'infirmière attrapa le morceau de bois et tira…

Le pieu sortit facilement et Spike ne sentit absolument rien, à peine une petite chatouille. Il n'y eut aucune traction, brûlure ou déchirure : un simple glissement.

« Comment avez-vous fait ? » demanda-t-il, émerveillé.

« C'est magique, mon cher. » dit-elle avec hauteur tandis qu'elle laissait le pieu tomber sur un plateau en métal approché par l'un des assistants. L'infirmière retira le gant et le laissa tomber sur le plateau également. Enfin, elle mis le feu au plateau posé au sol.

« Une simple précaution » dit-elle en voyant l'air dubitatif de Spike.

Le blond secoua la tête et décida de ne pas se poser plus de questions sur comment un petit bout de femme avait pu retirer un pieu profondément enfoncé dans sa poitrine à un cheveu de son cœur sans effort ni douleur et sans qu'une écharde ne le transforme en tas de cendres.

Après qu'elle ait jeté un sort pour accélérer ses propres fonctions de guérison, l'infirmière disparut et regagna Poudlard avec Angel, Willow et Harry.

Spike frappa des mains et marmonna. « Bon. Qu'on en finisse. »

* * *

Six jours plus tard, le soir du nouvel an, Harry finit par donner des signes d'éveil.

Spike se pencha joyeusement sur son compagnon et ronronna quand il entendit le petit cœur accélérer légèrement.

« Will ? » La voix d'Harry était un râle rauque qui fit tourner les yeux du vampire à l'or.

« Oui mon cœur. Comment tu te sens ? »

Harry pinça les lèvres, plissa le nez et ferma les yeux solidement. « Flou. » dit-il finalement.

« On pouvait s'y attendre, chéri. »

Harry resta immobile tandis que Spike passait une main sur sa poitrine.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Harry ouvrit presque un œil. « Est-ce que Voldemort m'a vraiment enlevé ? »

Spike sourit. « Oui mon amour. »

« Et je l'ai vraiment fait exploser ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Oh…Ben c'est pas mal ça… »

Harry ferma les yeux et demeura silencieux.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que tout va bien Harry ? »

Le brun soupira et grimaça. « Oui. Ca serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre de toute manière. Je suis juste que content que vous alliez bien, toi et Lilith. »

Spike ouvrit de grands yeux. « Lilith ? »

« Le bébé. »

« Le nom du bébé, c'est Lilith ? »

Harry bailla. « Oui. Elle 'a dit que c'était ce qu'elle voulait puisqu'elle est moitié sorcière, moitié vampire. »

« Vraiment. »

« Yep. Elle veut que ce soit toi qui choisisse son deuxième prénom d'ailleurs. »

La voix de Spike se brisa. « Vraiment. »

Harry murmura un oui diffus. « 'Sommeil. »

Le blond secoua la tête et grimpa sur le lit aux côté de son époux. Il serra son compagnon contre lui et s'endormit à ses côtés en chuchotant. « Bonne année, mon amour. »

* * *

maintenant, dernier chapitre


	21. Chapter 20

disc: rien à moi

dernier chapitre!!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 20** (épilogue)

« William Hephaistion Malfoy ! Je T'INTERDIS de me toucher ! »

Poppy leva la tête d'entre les genoux du jeune Gryffondor pour voir ce que le vampire répondrait à cela.

« Respire, chéri, respire. »

Le visage d'Harry devint encoe plus rouge de colère. « Si tu me dit encore une fois de respirer, sale mort-vivant, je t'arrache les poumons. »

Poppy était contente que son sourire soit couvert par un masque ; elle ne souhaitait pas se retrouver la cible de la colère de son patient.

« Poussez, . » dit-elle quand l'adolescent ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour houspiller son compagnon.

« _Aaaaahhhhh_ » hurla le brun.

* * *

« Oh, Will, regarde notre adorable petite fille ! »

Poppy ricana de nouveau. Elle n'assistait pas à beaucoup de naissance sur ce poste, mais les rapides revirements d'humeurs de la 'mère' étaient toujours amusants.

Lilith Callixte Potter-Malfoy, la pemière hybride Sorcier/Vampire jamais née avait vu le jour à 3h33 le matin du 21 Janvier. Elle pesait 3,7 kilos, bien plus grosse que beaucoup de bébés né d'un grossesse mâle.

William, à son grand plaisir, était visiblement tombé amoureux de sa fille et avait complètement oublié la copieuse bordée d'injures dont Harry l'avait enseveli durant son travail. Une fois que tout eut été nettoyé et que le bébé eut été confié au Gryffondor épuisé, William s'était glissé dans le lit, prenant dans ses bras et son époux et son enfant, ronronnant d'aise.

Angel et Lucius avaient put leur rendre visite pendant un moment pour la cérémonie du Nom, mais personne autre que l'infirmière n'entrerait dans la salle avant sept jours – une vieille tradition qui permettait aux parents de se lier plus intimement avec leur enfant sur un plan magique et émotionnel. De plus, cela permettrait au démon de s'accoutumer à l'enfant et d'apprendre à partager Harry avec lui sans que ça ne mène à des bains de sang et de larmes.

S'eclipsant discrètement de la pièce elle fut surprise de trouver le nouveau directeur de l'école à l'attendre dans son bureau. Elle ne savait pas exactement quelle heure il était mais les cours avaient certainement repris.

Adressant un signe de tête aux gardes vampires et aux Aurors dans le couloir elle rejoignit le directeur sur le banc des visiteurs.

« Bonjour monsieur. »

« Et bonjour à vous, Dame Pomphrey. Comment vont nos honorables hôtes ? »

« Très bien, directeur. » Elle sourit. « Harry et Lilith snt en excellente santé et ils se reposent. »

« Parfait, parfait. Il n'y a eut aucun problème avec les gardes ? »

« Pas qu'ils m'en aient fait part, monsieur. » Poppy jeta un œil aux deux hommes postés près de la porte. L'Auror acquiesça pour confirmer ses dires tandis que le vampire continuait de les ignorer.

« Bien. Je suis sûr que c'est la dernière préoccupation de M. Potter-Malfoy, mais Mlle Granger a proposé de prendre un double de ses notes en cours et le jeune Draco se chargera du reste. »

Poppy eut un petit sourire en coin. « Il est bon de savoir que la scolarité d'Harry n'est pas en danger. »

L'homme renifla. « En effet. Il faut que cela cesse ! Sept ans sur les révolutions gobelines, c'est de la folie ! »

L'infirmière éclata de rire. Binns avait été un des points les plus consternant pour le professeur américain quand il avait prit sa résidence dans le château.

Après le sauvetage d'Harry, Lucius avait lancé un train de recherches pointues sur les actions de l'école et de son personnel administratif, en tout particulier Dumbledore. Un mois plus tard, l'enquête avait toujours cours mais suffisamment de griefs avaient été accumulés pour obliger le vieux directeur à démissionner.

En vrai, il lui faisait pitié, ce héros détruit par sa propre fierté, comment pouvaient-ils lui en vouloir ? Ils l'avaient placé sur un piédestal après sa défaite de Grindelwald (1) et ne l'avaient pas laissé redescendre pour se fondre dans la masse. Ils l'avaient élevé puis jetés à terre. Elle ne pouvait que prier pour que Harry ne tombe pas dans le même piège.

Comme s'il avait lut ses pensées – une impression bizarre après que l'on ait fait la lumière sur l'usage illégal de la legilimencie dont on avait convaincu Dumbledore – Professeur Latham répondit.

« Il est heureux que M. Malfoy ait décidé d'observer la semaine de réclusion, je ne pense pas qu'Harry aurait apprécié de contempler la mise en scène qu'on fait tout autour de cette naissance.

Poppy soupira. « Vous avez raison, il n'aimerait pas ça. C'est une bonne chose qu'il reste à l'abri depuis la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui, l'attention du public l'aurait rendu fou ! »

« Oui »

Le couple resta silencieux un moment et Poppy trembla en imaginant les possibles réactions d'Harry si le Monde Sorcier ne se calmait pas d'ici la semaine prochaine – toutes se terminaient en désastre.

Les gens dansaient dans les rues, par Merlin !

Le directeur s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je me fait du souci à propos de certains de nos invités. »

Poppy soupira ; elle s'était demandé combien de temps elle pourrait éviter cette discussion. « Oh ? »

Latham haussa un sourcil. « Vous savez que Neville Londubat porte depuis peu une protubérance assez impressionnante à l'endroit de l'estomac ? »

L'infirmière enfoui son visage entre ses mains, étouffant un oui.

Le professeur gloussa. « Il y a une explication à cela ? »

Poppy baissa ses mains mais ne releva pas la tête. « Apparemment, vu le type de démon dont fait partie Illyria, la reproduction se passe un peu comme chez les hippocampes. Elle conçoit puis implante dans un organe spécialisé du mâle. »

« Mais M. Londubat est dépourvu de cet organe spécialisé. »

« Il semble que cela soit du aux multiples avantages qu'être une demi-déesse apporte. Elle a été capable d'implanter également cet 'organe spécialisé' chez M. Londubat – cela aurait tué le garçon autrement. »

« Wow. »

Poppy éclata de rire. Elle oubliait parfois combien le nouveau directeur pouvait être jeune – il parlait si bien et était si solennel – et puis parfois, il disait quelque chose comme 'wow'.

« Je peux vous dire que ce jeune homme est en parfaite santé et très heureux de son état. Il a hâte de pouvoir parler avec Harry pour comparer des notes. Je suis juste un peu inquiète de ce que sa Grand-Mère aura à dire à ce sujet. »

« Vraiment ? »

« C'est une femme au caractère entier. »

« Et à propos d'Angel ? »

Elle ricana. « Je suppose que vous voulez parler de son soudain intérêt pour le jeune M. Draco Malfoy ? »

Professeur Latham se racla la gorge et se tortilla sur son siège. « Et bien cela _semble_ un peu… »

« Peut-être si l'on s'attache à leurs âges véritables mais dans ce cas, Harry et William sont dans le même cas. Angel vieillit à présent, moins vite qu'un moldu, à peu près de la même manière qu'un sorcier. Dans notre monde ce n'est pas si rare de voir un trentenaire batifoler avec un tout jeune diplomé –et ils attendront que Draco soit diplomé, William me l'a assuré. C'est de sa famille dont on parle après tout. »

Il gloussa. « Je suppose que vous avez raison. Mlle Summers et Lucius Malfoy auraient protestés s'ils pensaient que le garçon était manipulé de quelque manière. »

Poppy hocha la tête avec approbation. « Je pense que ça fera du bien à Lucius de voir comment d'autre vivent. »

Latham la questionna du regard.

« Le Patriache de la famille Malfoy semble assez amouraché de Mlle Summers, je suppose que son état de tueuse de vampire la lui rend intéressante mais ce n'est pas tout. Il semble qu'il ait prévu de se rendre en visite prolongée au Conseil et à l'Académie. Mlle Summers pense faire de l'Académie une école à part entière avec un curriculum assez large. »

« Je suppose qu'elle a demandé l'aide et l'expérience de M. Malfoy ? »

« Correct. Il a été au conseil d'administration pendant quinze ans et il sait ce qu'il fait, même si Albus affirmait le contraire. »

Latham grogna. « Oui. Bon. »

« Je pense que M Harris était un bon choix pour l'étude des moldus, même s'il n'a pas son agrégation pour le moment. »

Le professeur sourit. « Oui, absolument. Un homme fantastique. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, il a commencé un cursus accéléré pour obtenir son diplôme et le Professeur Hanson a accepté de garder son poste jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au point pour les stages pratiques. »

« Et comment l'aiderez-vous à maintenir la discipline ? »

Il ricana. « Je pense que les très bonne relation d'Alexander avec une Auror métamorphomage vont les convaincre rapidement. »

Poppy gloussa. « Oui, ces deux là vont parfaitement ensemble ; elle est bien mieux avec lui qu'avec Rémus. »

« Ah bon ? Je ne le connais pas bien mais il m'avait semblé comme quelqu'un de facile à vivre. »

« Et ceci, cher directeur, est du à sa relation avec Mlle Rosenberg et M. Osborne. Ces deux là lui ont fait beaucoup de bien. Ne vous y trompez pas, il a toujours été très gentil mais il était très mélancolique et depuis qu'il les connaît…Je ne 'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. »

« Hm, oui. En parlant de M. Lupin, j'ai cru comprendre que lui et Séverus avaient un problème de rivalité – pensez vous que cela va poser problème maintenant que M. Lupin revient sur le poste de DCFM ? »

Poppy sourit. « Oh, je suis sûre que Séverus sera tout aussi acide avec lui que par le passé mais il a d'autre centre d'intérêt que le sabotage des cours de M. Lupin.

Ce fut le tour du directeur de glousser. « Oui, il a l'air assez distrait, ces temps-ci…Mais après tout, c'est vrai que notre nouveau professeur d'Histoire est très _intéressant_, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Donc vous avez offert le poste à M. Giles ? Merci Merlin ! »

Latham haussa un sourcil. « Content de vous voir satisfaite. »

« Rupert est un choix excellent ! Il se préoccupe sincèrement des enfants, il est bien élevé, très savant… »

« Et il est prit. »

Poppy se figea avant de lui faire une tape sur le bras. « N'avez-vous pas honte, de me taquiner ainsi ? »

« Je dois assuer la bonne marche de mon école et si mon infirmière s'en va voler le professeur d'Histoire de mon Maître des Potions, où allons nous ?! »

Poppy s'esclaffa. « Ces deux là sont si collés l'un à l'autre qu'ils ne se rendraient compte de rien si je décidais de danser nue dans les couloirs en chantant des chansons grivoises. »

Poppy disait cela pour plaisanter mais le regard que lui adressa le directeur la fit se lever d'un bond.

« Je suis désolée, je dois vous quitter. J'ai une heure de retenue à surveiller. »

« Oh ? »

Poppy tritura sa blouse, espérant vainement que le feu de ses joues passerait inaperçu de l'homme…assez mignon…qui se tenait assis devant elle.

« Il semble que Mlle. Granger en ai eut assez que M. Weasley traîne en longueur et elle l'a embrassé assez violemment sur le pas de ma porte. Je l'aurais ignorée, mais Séverus avait l'air près à exploser alors j'ai préféré donner la retenue moi-même. Une heure passée à travailler sur son dossier lui sera plus bénéfique qu'une nuit à récurer des chaudrons. »

« Oui, sans doute. Une bonne cause qui ralliera beaucoup de ses nouveaux enseignants. »

« Et avec un sigle plus correct que S.A.L.E. »

« Sd.E.M.A – Sorciers d'Etats Magiques Altérés. Le nouvel anagramme pour les Loup-garous, Vampire, et d'autres que le Ministère a longtemps traité comme des sous-espèces. »

« Et avec les Malfoy derrière elle, elle aura bien plus de poids. »

Latham se leva. « En effet, et à la vitesse à laquelle les gens semblent se mettre en couple dans cette école, on mariera le personnel enseignant et les étudiant jusqu'à la sixième année au moins avant juin prochain. »

Poppy dévisagea le directeur pendant un moment, puis rougit violemment avant de prendre la fuite.

Les changements étaient en marche.

THE END


End file.
